Hanyou vs Miko
by Rae-orri
Summary: [Complete]Kagome vs. who? the title says it all BUT there is one thing Kagome changes to a - not telling. Please R&R Inu?, Kag?, Kirara?, SangoMiroku. Beginng is bad, as the story goes on, it gets better. More details and longer chapters.
1. Chapter 1: No Sit?

Chapter 1: No Sit?  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha though I wish I did. WHY CANT I OWN INU- YASHA??!! *cryies* It's not fair! Why couldn't I be smart and make Inu- yasha up? *cries louder* NO it's not fair *cries so whole world can hear* well... *Sniff* ...I guess u want to start reading this story now... *Sniff* ... But while you read you can hear me crying because I wasn't smart enough to create Inu-yasha...or Kagome...or Sango... or Miroku... or Shippou... or Koga... or Kikyo...Wait I'm glad I don't own her YEA!.... any ways and Sesshomaru... *best friend pops up* SESSHOMARUS MINE BACK OFF!!! Yea well anyways I've been talking to much.... *person from no wear* ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Author (me)= Alright Alright on with the story........................... O and.....  
  
Person from no where= SHUT UP I WANT TO READ YOUR STORY!!!  
  
Author (me)= but it's crappie  
  
Person from no where= I don't give a Fuck!!  
  
Authoe (me)= FINE!  
  
The sun shinned in Kagome's eyes as she woke up. "What a beautiful morning, I think today may be a good day seeing as it's my 16th birthday, and one year ago I meet Inu-yasha." She looked up at the sleeping hanyou.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Why don't you do her like you did me Kikyo? You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time!" Kagome was getting mad, "That's dose it Kikyo, Kikyo who ever she is she's not me because my names Kagome!"  
  
"And I say you got to be her because is your not then you wouldn't smell so- "he paused and sniffed her. "-your not her."  
  
"I know my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
'And then he tried to kill me,' she thought until she herd wrestling. "Well better start breakfast, it looks like Shippou's starting to wake up." She dug thought her LARGE yellow bag. "I guess we'll have ramen."  
  
Inu-yasha woke up to the smell of ramen. "Is it done yet?!" he asked with big eyes.  
  
"No, It still has to cool."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou woke up. They all ate there ramen and walked towards the village. Kagome was skipping along the path humming to herself. "Sango, is it me or is Kagome acting happier then usual?"  
  
"I have no idea, Miroku?"  
  
"I don't know but I like it when she skip's with the skirt"  
  
***SLAP***  
  
"OWWW, Sango"  
  
"Shut up Miroku! Inu-yasha do you know what's up with Kagome?"  
  
"Feh! She's just acting her normal wired self!" Inu-yasha said out load. Kagome just stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to the grope. They all looked at Inu-yasha. 'Dame! I'm going to get sat!' Inu-yasha thought. They all were ready to hear the word. But nothing came out of Kagome's mouth. She just smiled at them and continued skipping. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all turned to Inu-yasha with there mouths WIDE open. "She didn't sit Inu- yasha" They all said, "Now I know something's wrong." Shippou said.  
  
'Shippou's right, although I hate to admit It,' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
A/N: I know it was short and stupid but hey it's my first fan fiction so I think it's not bad :P BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I BEG YOU!!! If you have ANY and I mean ANY idea's PLEASE tell me. I LOVE ALL MY FAN'S..... even if it is only my best friend and she has to other wise she doesn't get any muffins. *draws circles on the floor with fingure*  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri (o and that name (Rae-orri) is on my best friends fan fic. witch is not up yet but will be soon. She is on chapter 4 rough I'll tell you when it's up it's WAY better then mine more creatve. Well better go before my mom kills me) 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's a WHAT!

Chapter 2: Kagome's a WHAT?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha although I wish I did. But I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, glad I don't own Kikyo. But then again it's not Kikyo's fault that she was re-born but any ways that's not the point.  
  
A/N: Thank you for ALL your reviews. I got 4 in ONE DAY. To me that's not bad. I promise the chapters will get longer... but at the begging it's going to be short chapters but I'll just update everyday then if there short. Any ways I'll start the story now.  
  
Kagome kept looking outside, she didn't feel well. Maybe she should have told everyone today was her 16th birthday. 'Nagh' she thought. She decided she should go home, she felt like celebrating her birthday with her family. It was silent after the big pounding Miroku got from Sango so she took the chance.  
  
"I'm going home," she said looking at the door. (Well they don't have doors in that time but I'm just going to say door ok? Back to the story.)  
  
"What? Why?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I just have my reasons"  
  
"What did Inu-yasha do to you now?"  
  
"I didn't do anything you stupid little fox!" Inu-yasha said while bonking Shippou on the head. (Poor Shippou :'(. )  
  
Kagome giggled, "No, he didn't do anything, I just want to go home today."  
  
"Alright Kagome, SOME of us understand if you don't want to tell us," Sango said.  
  
"Feh! Probably going to see that Hobo guy again!" 'Fuck' he thought. 'Here comes the sit!' He closed his eyes waiting for the sit but nothing.  
  
"No," She just smiled and left.  
  
"Ok, now THAT was wired!" Miroku said after Kagome left.  
  
'She's not acting her usal self. I'm actually starting to miss her "sitting" me. I hope she's alright.' Inu-yahsa thought.  
  
~Kagome's House~  
  
"MOM, GRANDPA, SOTA! I'm home!"  
  
Kagome's mother screamed "Kagome happy birthday!" As she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Thanks mom" she said as she hugged her mother back.  
  
"Come on, let's go out for dinner."  
  
Kagome had a wonderful time eating with her family and having fun, but something inside her was changing, she felt different. She got home at around 11 o'clock and went straight to bed. But little did she know she was going to be a whole new teenage girl in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kaogme woke up the next morning feeling really uncomfortable. She went to feel her forehead when she thought her nails were longer then usual. She looked at them. 'These arnt nails, these are claws!' She lifted her and on the top of her head to find they were bat like ears. Her back felt like something was trying to pop out and all of a sudden two black wings burst from her back. "AHHHH!"  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" her mother came in running with a cup of coffee in her hand. She dropped it as she looked at her daughter. "Oh my lord, Kagome!"  
  
"Mom, wh-whats wrong with me?" Kagome said as tears started to streak down her face.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!"  
  
"Mom, wh-what are you talking about? Do you know why I'm like this?"  
  
Her mother sat beside her and stoked her hair. She took a deep breathe. "Kagome, you're a hanyou."  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter 2. I made it a bit longer but not by much. Chapter 3, 4 will be short. Chapter 5 will be the shortest. I know because I have this in rough. Any ways I hope you liked it. I bet you never would of guessed Kagome would become and hanyou (half-demon) did you?? Well just a little something I thought would make the story much more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW. I love it when you guys review. It makes me happy and makes me wanna continue the story. Well I got 2 go. Today's Friday and that means Inu-yasha's on tonight at 10-11.  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	3. Chapter 3: The Turth

Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yahsa as you already know :'( But you all know I wish I did so I'm NOT going through that again.  
  
Best Friend: Go through what again?  
  
Me: You know...*Sniff* ...I guess u want to start reading this story now... *Sniff* ... But while you read you can hear me crying because I wasn't smart enough to create Inu-yasha...or Kagome...or Sango... or Miroku... or Shippou... or Koga... or Kikyo...Wait I'm glad I don't own her YEA!....  
  
Best Friend: Whispers to self....hehehe...now she'll go on...and on and on and on and lose fan's.  
  
Me:*Thinks*Wait a minute she's doing this on purpose! Well I know exactly what to do. *horns pop up*...... any ways and Sesshomaru... Hehehe he's mine anyways! If I can't have Inu-yasha then I get FLUFFY!!!!!  
  
Best Friend: *Wings pop out, fangs and claws grow, tail pops out* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?! (you'll understand that when my best friend puts her story up ;)  
  
Me: I had to get you back some how *evil grin* Any ways here's the story 4 you all :D  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Last time:  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" her mother came in running with a cup of coffee in her hand. She dropped it as she looked at her daughter. "Oh my lord, Kagome!"  
  
"Mom, wh-whats wrong with me?" Kagome said as tears started to streak down her face.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!"  
  
"Mom, wh-what are you talking about? Do you know why I'm like this?"  
  
Her mother sat beside her and stoked her hair. She took a deep breathe. "Kagome, you're a hanyou."  
  
**********  
  
"I'I'm a what?"  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you Kagome. I met your father when I hurt my leg in the forest by our house. He was a demon and helped me, we fell in love and I had you... (A/N: I better not go into the details)...I asked your father why your demon features didn't show. It's because of your Miko powers. That's why you look human, until your 16th birthday." Kagome was shocked she couldn't believe she was a hanyou.  
  
"What about Sota?" Kagome lifted her head up to see her mothers tear streaked face. "Sota's father is the father you have thought was your whole life to be your father. I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome sat there and looked out the window. "What type of demon am I?"  
  
"Your half bat demon. Your father was a bat demon."  
  
"What happened to him? Why don't I remember anything of him?"  
  
Her mother sighed and new tears began to streaked her face. "about a week after your birth your father left .He didn't tell me the reason why only that there is a demon with incredible powers. Your father left and never returned." Kagome felt tears streak down her own face. 'Is he dead? No he cant be...I want to see him, I have no memories of him what so ever. O gods please let him be alive I want to know him, meet him.' Kagome looked out the window lost in her thoughts. Her mother broke the silence. "I'll leave you alone to think." With that her mother got up and left Kagome alone in her room. Before she closed the door Kagome herd her whippier "I'm sorry Kagome" With her new senses she was able to hear her mother.  
  
She could hear here mother down stairs telling Grandpa and Sota. 'Well at least I don't have to explain it to them. Knowing grandpa he would put one of those stupid scrolls on me!' She thought 'But what about Inu-yasha and the gang?' She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Inu-yasha has a good nose sense, he'll find out right away" she looked into the mirror. She could hear her mother down stairs and could smell a lot of different scent's. "How am I going to live here, in my time. with my family? Maybe maybe I should live in Inu-yasha's time I'll fit in better then here." She took a peace of paper from her desk and wrote a note to her mother saying she's going to be living in the feudal aura and promises to visit.  
  
*~Feudal Aura~*  
  
"She should be back by now!"  
  
"Clam down Inu-yasha. I think I know why Kagome was acting different."  
  
"Why do you think Kagome was acting different granny Keada?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I remember exactly one year ago from yesterday Kagome first came to our time."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" They all yelled.  
  
"So Kagome first came to this time one year ago from yesterday?"  
  
"I, and one year ago from yesterday she meet Inu-yasha."  
  
They all turned to the hanyou. "No wonder she was so happy," Sango exclaimed, "I mean it makes sense seeing as she l-.." Sango knew Kagome's feelings towards the the hanyou that traveled with them.  
  
"Seeing as she what Sango?" Inu-yasha said eyeing her.  
  
"Seeing as she...uh... l-l-loves our time," She did a half-fake smile. Inu- yasha abiously knew she was lying. 'But she wasn't about to say that Kagome l-lo-l, I can't even say it.' He smacked himself mentally. "I'm going to go get her, she's taking to long" And with that he left for the well.  
  
A/N: Well that rapes it up for chapter 3! It's a bit longer but hope you enjoyed it! Took me FOREVER to type it out. I may not update for about 3 days because I got a book report due and it's actually due tomorrow but because of my friends birthday it's not due until Wednesday!! Well my best friend IS the smartest in the class! But I'm just warning all of you I MIGHT change the title. O and before I go I want to say this I know for sure that for people have read this story AND after the 2nd chapter only one person from those four reviewed again. I know lost of autors do this so I'll make it a small number. If I don't get 5 reviews by the time I post chapter 5 up. I'm not going to update UNTIL I get 10 reviews. So 5 reviews from 5 DIFFERENT people! If not then after chapter 5 I wont update till I get 10 reviews. Got it!  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	4. Chapter 4: Demon Side Takes Over

Chapter 4: Demon Side Takes Over  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha as you all know.  
  
Me= I'm going for a walk with Best friend (I cant say her real name...so I'll call her best friend).  
  
Best Friend= Let's go *Walks silently*  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
More silence  
  
Me= Oooff *trips* Hey what's this? OH MY GOSH! It's the Shikon Jewel!  
  
Best Friend= No it's just a marble.  
  
Me= *closes eyes* I wish that Inu-yasha was real! *Opens eyes to see best friend*  
  
Best Friend= Told you.  
  
Me= *Sticks toungue out* Come on lest go find the Shikon Jewel!  
  
Best Friend= And how are we going to do that?  
  
Me= Easy just look for marbles! Come on!!!  
  
Best friend= *Sighs*  
  
Kagome walked to the well, she sighed. "Minas well get this over with" She jumped into the well as a blue light surrounded her. Shee climed out of the well and looked around. She felt like someone was there.  
  
"Hello? Inu-yasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippou? Anyone?"  
  
Sudenly a long giant centipede come out. She was about to scream when something inside her told her to attack. So she followed her instinct and attacked with her claws. She missed as the centipede bit her arm. Kagome was getting angry, she used her other hand to pierce the centipede as it went flying back. Kagome finished it off with her claws and stared at the demon on the floor.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think I could do that." All of a sudden she looked at her blooded claws and felt her blood boiling. "Wh-What's happening to me?"  
  
Suddenly her eyes turned all red and purple strips appeared on her face(Guess what happened?). Her demon side took over. Kagome's wings bursted out of her body as she flew away.  
  
'Must kill'  
  
Inu-yasha reached the well after Kagome flew away. He looked at the dead centipede. "This was defiantly done by a demon but that sent...it's like Kagome's but just a bit different. Well it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I get Kagome." And he quickly jumped in the well. He jumped out of the well when he reached her time. He opened Kagome's bed room window. She wasn't there, he sniffed the room to saver Kagome's sent. Suddenly the door opened. A boy about eight years old came in with a bag of potato chips.  
  
"Inu-yasha? What are you doing here?" Sota asked. "Are you hear to get Kagome because she's not here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"After Kagome's birthday dinner yesterday she come home and went to sleep, when she woke up she was a-"Sota stopped when he remembered his mother telling him not to tell Inu-yasha if he came. She wanted Kagome to tell him.  
  
"She was a what? Is she ok? Wait did you say it was Kagome's birthday yesterday?"  
  
"Yea it was, she left this morning for your time."  
  
'It was Kagome's birthday yesterday? That's why she was so happy, it wasn't because we've known each other for a year, she wouldn't care about that. But why didn't she tell us?'  
  
He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sota. "Thanks Sota!" and quickly ran to the well. Sniff sniff sniff  
  
"That's odd, this smell, it's the same smell that was all over that demon. Something's not right."  
  
HE jumped in the well as a similar blue light surrounded him. When he landed in his era, he jumped out of the well and ran towards Keade's hut. He bursted threw the door.  
  
"Inu-yasha, where's Kagome? Didn't you go get her?" Sango asked.  
  
"No time, Kagome's missing she's not in her time, she came back this morning."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"Shippou, you stay here with Keade, Sango, Inu-yasha and I will fine her." Sango, Miroku and Inu-yasha left for the well.  
  
"Can you sniff out her sent?" Miroku asked while watching Inu-yasha sniff the ground.  
  
"That's what I don't understand, there Kagome's sent but also a demon's sent mixed in. This same sent is in Kagome's time."  
  
"Well let's follow the demons sent, we might fine Kagome."  
  
"Sango's right, let's go."  
  
They all ran towards a village (not Keade's village) "Where coming up to a village that has been slaughtered. There's a thick smell of blood in the air" Inu-yasha said as the entered the village. It was a large village. Very large and everyone was slaughtered.  
  
"This doesn't make sense!"  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"There's a lot of blood, but look some people don't have ANY blood around them. Like there blood has been sucked dry. It's-"He was cut off when they herd a man scream. (hehe a man scream)  
  
"It's coming form the forest!" Inu-yasha yelled. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran through the forest. They suddenly stopped and saw a demon with long black/brown hair with bat like ears and to large black wings. They all thought it was just a average demon that likes to destroy village's. That is until they saw her cloths. A green skirt with a white top, a green collar and a red scarf.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
She turned around blood dripping from her sharp fangs as she started with red eyes.  
  
"Kagome's a...a demon? Sango said looking at her friend as she got up. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha and launched herself right at him.  
  
A/N: ohhhhh a cliffy. Wel THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!! Ok people say demon's bit there mate's neck to prove that it's his. Well in MY story they have to clam the demon first but digging his/hers claws in there arm. AND THEN bite them down during the ceremony. I'm doing this because Kagome drinks blood from people's neck. Bat=Vampier but DOESN'T mean she's a vampire...or is she? No no she's not. Well until next time  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	5. Chapter 5: The Bite

Chapter 5: The Bite  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha and other's  
  
Me= Come on, I need help going through the marbles. Picks up one I with I owned Inu-yasha! *Nothing happens**Picks up another one* I wish I owned Inu- yasha! *Nothing happens*  
  
Best friend= you've been at this for 2 DAYS! And you've looked through probably 1000 marbles!  
  
Me= *picks up the last one* It's got to be this one!  
  
Best friend= bet it's not  
  
Me= Yes it is!  
  
Best Friend= No point in making a good wish since it's not the jewel. Mine as well just make a stupid wish up.  
  
Me= I WISH I HAD A LOT OF RAMEN! * Millions of ramen pops out of nowhere* See I told you it was the shikon jewel!  
  
Best Friend= Well go figure. You were right. And you also just wasted your wish.  
  
Me= Oh *cries* I WASTED MY WISH *Cries louder* It's not fair YOU tricked me!!  
  
Best Friend= *Laughs* It's not my fault your to stupid to know when your being tricked.  
  
Me= *cries*  
  
Best Friend= Oh shut up and type the DAME story. BEFORE you lose fans.  
  
Me= *Sniff* Yo-you care if I lose fans or not?  
  
Best Friend= Maybe  
  
Me= *Hugged best friend* I LOVE YOU!  
  
Best Friend= GET OFF OF ME AND TYPE THE DAME STORY!!  
  
Me= *Sniff* OKAY :D  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts" (Me annoying you while your reading the story)  
  
Kagome launched herself at Inu-yasha with her claws. Inu-yasha quickly dodged it. Kagome was almost faster then him. Sango grabbed her boomerang and got ready to launch it at Kagome but Miroku quickly stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing Miroku?"  
  
"You can't hit Kagome!"  
  
"That's not her, Kagome's not a demon!"  
  
"I know but her cloths are proof enough and her face looks like Kagome's. Don't you get this feeling you can't hurt her?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well, that's because Kagome's our friend we can never hurt her" He turned towards Inu-yasha "Inu-yasha, we have to find away to get Kagome back, this is exactly what happened when your demon blood took over!"  
  
"Well, how the hell do we do that monk?!" Inu-yasha yelled as he dodged another attack from Kagome. ' How is Kagome a demon? I can't attack her!' Inu-yasha ran far from the others while Kagome followed, maybe he can get Kagome back some how but away from the others incase he had to do something he didn't want them to see. Kagome got to an open field and looking for Inu- yasha. He jumped in front of her and grabbed her in a bear hug. He was just a bit stronger then her. She tried to struggle free but couldn't.  
  
"Kagome, you have to stop. You don't have to worry it's just me Inu- yasha."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha as she brought her face closer to him. "uhh...  
  
Ka-Kagome, wh-what are yo-you do-"he was cut off as Kagome bit his neck and started sucking Inu-yasha's blood. After about five minutes Sango and Miroku came out and saw her.  
  
"KAGOME! STOP!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome took her now dripping with blood fangs out of Inu-yasha as he collapsed on the ground. She started to approach Sango until she looked at the sun. It was setting. Her eyes came back to her normal colour, her wing went back into her skin and her nails grew shorter. She then suddenly collapsed on top of Inu-yasha.  
  
A/N: I know I know it's doesn't make sense. Why would the sun setting have to do with Kagome turning back into a hanyou...well let's just say that because it's her first time transforming into a full demon it wears off in a day. I'm using the power of being an author. Man gotta love that! And yes I know it's a short chapter but I updated TWO chapters today (ch.4 & 5) so that you will have more to read. AND I promise that the chapters will get longer soon. I'll try to update fast but I'm only on chpter 13 for my rough so don't want to go to fast or else it would be two months till I update if I do up to chapter 13 because you see my best friend is also writing a fan fic witch she has not posted up yet but will be after she finish's chpter 5 in rough and she always get's writers block so it rubbed off on me. Any ways I'll update soon.  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome's Gilt

Chapter 6: Kagome's Gilt  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha, as you all know. And you ALL know I wish I did and I started using marbles and now I got a TON of ramen and nothing to do with it.  
  
Best Friend= O don't cry over spilt milk!  
  
Me= Spilt milk?? *Confusion*  
  
Best Friend= Meaning don't cry for that. God your stupid!  
  
Me= *cries* I-I'm not stupid!! *CRIES EVEN LOUDER*  
  
Best Friend= O GOD! STOP CRYING ALREADY!  
  
Me= *Stops crying when feels 2 arms rap around me*  
  
Inu-Yasha= don't cry. I'm right here and I'll keep you safe.  
  
Me= I-Inu-yasha?  
  
Inu-yasha= Shh... Don't cry just rest.  
  
Me= *whispers* Thank you.  
  
Inu-yasha= *Smiles*  
  
Me= *Closes eyes and falls asleep*  
  
Inu-yasha= Uhh... Rae-orri...?  
  
Me= uh huh?  
  
Inu-yasha= you better start the story about me before the fans kill us.  
  
Me= Oh fine! BUT you have to stay for my next disclaimer ok?  
  
Inu-yasha= of chores  
  
Best Friend= Uhh yea... Can you bring your brother Sesshomaru next disclaimer so he can hold me?  
  
Inu-yasha /Me= *Roll eyes* 'Thought's'  
"Speech"  
(Me annoying you)  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning feeling numb. She slowly got up. "Where am I?" She looked around.  
  
'Am I in Keade's hut?' She thought until she saw a red figure lying on the floor.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" She ran towards his body and noticed he was breathing heavily. "Oh Inu-yasha! What happened to you?" She looked on his neck and saw what looked like a bat bit with blood dripping down his neck. Scratches were all over his body. Kagome sniffed herself.  
  
'Why do I smell Inu-yasha's blood all over me? id I do this to you?' She burst into tears.  
  
"How, Oh Inu-yasha I'm so so sorry, please forgive me!" She laid her head on his chest and cried into his haori (sp?). Sango, Miroku and Shippou entered the room, Kagome knew but didn't lift her head.  
  
"D-did I really d-do this t-to h-h-him?" she sobbed.  
  
"Kagome, y-yes you did, but you were in full demon form." Sango told her. Kagome lifted her tear stand face.  
  
"I-Is he g-going t-to be al-alright?"  
  
"We don't know, that bit on his neck was made by your fangs, you bit into him and sucked a lot of his blood."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Where sorry Kagome, but it's not your fault." Sango said.  
  
There was a long silence until Kagome got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome?!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"I slaughtered a whole village. I can smell the blood, and I hurt Inu- yasha badly. I need to wash the blood off."  
  
"But why are you-"  
  
"I'll tell you why I'm a hanyou later I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango was about to run after the female hanyou but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let Kagome go she needs to think about what happened. It's best we leave her be."  
  
*~By the River~*  
  
'How could this have happened? How? It's not fair! I don't want to hurt my friend's! I don't belong anywhere!' Kagome thought  
  
"Dame, I can still smell the blood! And now I'm starting to swear! So this is how Inu-yasha feels! Inu-yasha...please be alright."  
  
She slowly walked back to the hut and sat down. She knew they were looking at her waiting to find out why she was a hanyou. Her thoughts were elsewhere though. She got up and walked towards Inu-yasha. He was still breathing hard and was sweating. She took a handkerchief and started to clean him. She remembered the last time she did this...  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"He's dripping in sweat" Kagome took a handkerchief out and started cleaning his forhead. Suddenly he woke up.  
  
"Sorry...did I wake you?"  
  
"No...Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me something, why were you crying?"  
  
"What...you mean back in the other room? Because I thought I was going to loose you...I thought you were going to...die."  
  
"You shed tears for me, cried for me. Kagome if it's not too much trouble...may I lie on your lap?"  
  
"Huh... uh huh"  
  
..........  
  
"How you feeling a little better then before?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome...you smell kinda nice."  
  
"W-What? Okay, that's it, you made a point before that you couldn't stand my sent!"  
  
"I know...but I was lying."  
  
'What? Maybe the poison really has gone to his head, but still all this talk has my heart pounding.'  
  
"Okay, now I'm confused. Huh? He's asleep."  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
Kagome walked to Miroku, Sango and Shippou. "I guess you want to know why I'm a hanyou."  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind talking about it."  
  
So Kagome told them about her father being a demon and why her demon side didn't show until her 16th birthday. Also about the giant centipede  
  
"Wait...It was your birthday?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to get me anything or to worry about getting me anything."  
  
"Oh Kagome! Happy Birthday!" Sango said while hugging Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
"So that's why your demon blood took over."  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Well when she killed that demon her demon blood took over because she never killed anything in her hanyou form AND didn't have anything to keep her demon side locked inside like Inu-yasha has Tetsusaiga."  
  
"I get it now!" exclaimed Sango as she looked at where Kagome was sitting to find she wasn't there. She was beside Inu-yasha cleaning his wounds. Miroku motioned for them to leave since he knew Kagome could hear him. They left the hut and sat outside. Once Kagome cleaned hid wounds she started to bandage him up. It was evening time when Kagome finished with his wounds. She mixed some herds together and forced Inu-yasha to drink it.  
  
"Come on Inu-yasha this will help." She said talking to a sleeping Inu- yasha. He finally drank it all and started tossing and turning.  
  
"Shh...Inu-yahsa it's alright, I'm here." She laid her head on his chest as he clamed down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome, whispered, "I never meant to hurt you." She softly cried herself to sleep on Inu-yasha.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter 6. Is Inu-yasha alright? Will he die? Or will he live and confess his feelings to Kagome? NAGH! Lol Well I have a WHOLE weekend to type the next chapters I got....Friday (today) Saturday...Sunday...Monday ah got to love the ester weekend and good Friday and oh what's that called Holy Monday or something? Man I'm a mad catholic. Hey guess what! I'm going to start another fan fic. I don't know it's wired it just like came to me in a dream, and I liked the idea. I wrote out the 1st chapter today and stated the 2nd one but I'm not sure if I want to start typing it out RIGHT now...Maybe after I write the 5th chapter...or when I have more time. Got to get ready for my confirmation...*whispers* Dame confirmation...got to go to class's every week grrr!!! Any ways I'm going to start typing the 7th chapter today....If I feel like it... I think I'll read some other fan fic's first...O and just to worn you. The 7th chapter it pretty short but the 8th chapter is REALLY long....like this A/N:...laugh out loud. Well got to go. See you all soon...  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	7. Chapter 7: Pink's Your Colour

Chapter 7: Pinks Your Colour  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha and other's  
  
Instead of Best Friend she's now Kawwai_kitsune...she needs a name.  
  
Rae-orri= And were back and it seems Inu-yasha brought his brother. But it seems that Kawwai_kitsune isn't here because she's made at me today. *Cries* I didn't mean to get mad at her and now after I say sorry she's still mad at me. *Cries louder* It's not FAIR!!!  
  
Sesshomaru= Inu-yasha...make this...this human shut up.  
  
Inu-yasha= Shut up fluffy.  
  
Sesshomaru= MY NAME'S NOT FLUFFY!  
  
Inu-yasha= Yea sure it isn't FLUFFY  
  
Sesshomaru= I'm not going to stay here and take this.  
  
Inu-yasha= Then leave.  
  
Rae-orri= NO! Please don't go... When Kawwai_kitsune forgives me she'll come back. She really wants to see you.  
  
Sesshomaru= Feh  
  
Rae-orri= Dose everyone in your family say Feh?  
  
Inu-yasha/Sesshomaru= Feh!  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts" (Me annoying you while your reading the story)  
  
LAST TIME...  
  
"Com on Inu-yasha this will help."  
  
He finally drank it all and started tossing and turning. "Shh Inu-yasha it's alright I'm here." She laid her head on his chest and he calmed down. "I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, "I never meant to hurt you." She cried herself to sleep on Inu-yasha's kimono.  
  
THIS TIME...  
  
Kagome woke up to the smell of delicious food. 'Where am I?' she opened her eyes and saw red. 'Am I sleeping on Inu-yasha?' she lifted her head. 'AHH! I'm sleeping on Inu-yasha. Maybe that's why I had a good sleep!' A light blush formed across her face. 'Am I blushing?'  
  
"Good afternoon Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully, "Had a good sleep?"  
  
"Uhh...yea, thanks. What are we eating?"  
  
"Well, since it's almost lunch I made stew."  
  
"WHAT! It's lunch?"  
  
"Yea, you slept for a long time, well you were busy taking care of Inu- yasha." Kagome felt another blush.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Pinks your colour!"  
  
"W...What?, Sa...Sango! SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled in a joking matter. They both laughed until Kagome noticed Miroku and Shippou weren't there. "Sango, where's Miroku and Shippou?"  
  
"Umm...uhh...you see...they went...uhh...shopping."  
  
"Your hiding something from me...I can smell your nervousness! What are they really doing?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Kagome just looked at her friend with a confused look on her face. She looked at Inu-yasha. 'He's still not up. He never stays down this long after a battle. Did I hurt him that badly?'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she got up and walked to the door, "I'm going to go get more herds for Inu-yasha. I'll be back soon." With that she left.  
  
Kagome sighed, "This is boring, but if it makes Inu-yasha better...Inu- yasha, why can't I stop thinking about him?" she sighed again. 'Do I really care for Inu-yasha this much or am I just feeling guilty? Do I lo...lo...love Inu-yasha?' "Nagh! But I do maybe have a crush. NO! What am I talking about? And why am I talking to myself!" she just shook her head and walked back to keade's hut with a basket full of herds.  
  
*~ Meanwhile~*  
  
"Shippou, Miroku did you get it?" whispered Sango.  
  
"Yea! We did!"  
  
"Then hurry up before she comes back!"  
  
"ALRIHGT!" Shippou and Miroku yelled.  
  
"SHH! Inu-yasha needs his rest!" Sango whispered.  
  
A/N: I know I know it's short but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! What is Sango, Shippou and Miroku planning for Kagome? Will Inu- yasha ever wake up? Will Kawwai_kitsune ever forgive me!!?? Will Kawwai_kitsune ever up-date her story? Will Kawwai_kitsune and I ever put up our new story about Inu-yasha and the gang on the internet? Oooooooopes I said to much. Hehehe...till next time.  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

Chapter 8: Surprise!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha and others. But I wish I did.  
  
Rae-orri= Yea...Kawwai-kitsune forgave me! WAHOOO!  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= Hey I'm ba....FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshomaru= I am not Fluffy I am Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= Okay {hugs fluffy}  
  
Sesshomaru= I Lord Sesshomaru do not like hugs from...humans  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= But Sesshomaru I love you {starts to cry}  
  
Sesshomaru= I Lord Sesshomaru am leaving.  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= {goes on knees}NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rae-orri= That's what you get for making Inuyasha go with Kagome in the disclaimer on, On the Net! Puts arm around Inuyasha I love you!  
  
Inuyasha= Yes well....I love Kagome! {runs to find Kagome}  
  
Rae-orri= NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE ME THAT KEYBOARD BACK KAWWAI!  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= {holds keyboard in air}  
  
Rae-orri= {grabs keyboard} you forget I'm taller!  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= Dame!  
  
"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

(Me annoying you while your reading the story)  
  
**LAST TIME...  
**  
Kagome sighed, "This is boring, but if it makes Inu-yasha better...Inu-yasha, why can't I stop thinking about him?" she sighed again. _'Do I really care for Inu-yasha this much or am I just feeling guilty? Do I lo...lo...love Inu- yasha?'_ "Nagh! But I do maybe have a crush. NO! What am I talking about? And why am I talking to myself!" she just shook her head and walked back to Kaede's hut with a basket full of herds.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
"Shippo, Miroku did you get it?" whispered Sango.  
  
"Yea! We did!"  
  
"Then hurry up before she comes back!"  
  
"ALRIHGT!" Shippo and Miroku yelled.  
  
"SHH! Inu-yasha needs his rest!" Sango whispered.  
  
**THIS TIME...  
**  
Kagome walked to the hut. She sniffed the air. "Something's not right, their planning something." She slowly walked into the hut.  
  
"Surprise!" Shippo, Miroku and Sango whispered. "Happy late birthday Kagome!" they whispered making sure not to wake Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, you guys. You didn't have to do this!" Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Open your present from me!" Sango said. She handed Kagome a box with holes on it.  
  
"AH! It's moving!"  
  
"Clam down Kagome!" Sango lifted the box and there was a demon like Kirara except a dog version.  
  
"Oh, Sango!" Kagome hugged Sango, "He's sooooooo cute. Maybe this dog will behave and not get injured." Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha. She sighed. Miroku saw this and tried to make her happy by giving her his gift.  
  
"Here Kagome"  
  
Kagome opened it and saw a mini skirt with the words HOT on it. Kagome thought it was a tub top. "Thanks for the shirt Miroku. It's kinda small but I actually don't mind."  
  
"It's not a shirt it's a skirt! I had to get it hand crafted because the person never made one before!"  
  
"Miroku! It's too short to be a skirt but I can still wear it as a shirt."  
  
"Okay, as long as your happy"  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango hit Miroku in the head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For getting Kagome that. I told you no hentai things!"  
  
"Shhh, Sango!" Kagome whispered as she pointed to Inuyasha. He was moving around and moaning something that she couldn't quite here. She got up and was about to go to him when she felt someone stop her. She looked down and saw Shippo.  
  
"Wait! I didn't give you my present!" Shippo hugged her. "I don't have money so my present is a hug."  
  
"Thanks Shippo" she hugged him back.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you going to name your inu demon?"  
  
She looked at the inu demon and back at Inuyasha, "What about Inu?"  
  
"Hehehehe, I like it, he's named after Inuyasha. Can I play with him?"  
  
"Yea sure, go ahead"  
  
"Thanks!" Shippo ran out of the hut with Inu and Sango and Miroku left as well leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha. _'Why isn't Kaede back yet? Inuyasha needs her! Just hold on a little longer!'_ she looked at Inuyasha and she noticed his neck was still bleeding and he was still breathing heavily. _'What am I going to do? I did all I can and he still wont wake up!'  
_  
_'You haven't tried everything'  
_  
_'Huh? Who's there?!'  
_  
_'I'm inside your head I am the Miko in you. There is still hope for Inuyasha. Take your hand and place it on the bite mark then use all your energy and direct it to him.'  
_  
Kagome didn't know what to do, so she tried it. She gently placed a hand on the bite she gave him and saw a pink glow come out of her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She did that for about a minute and then looked at his neck. The bite stopped bleeding. Actually the bite was gone. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, he was breathing normally. Kagome started to feel weak. 'I used to much energy'  
  
Sango and Miroku came in soon after that, "Kagome, what happened? You look weak"  
  
"I used my Miko powers to help Inuyasha recover faster. I just took up most of my energy in the process. He's a lot better now" They watched as Kagome took his top haori off and leaned him agents the wall. "The bite I gave him is gone he only has a couple of scratches."  
  
It was finally night; Kagome could easily get some sleep. She really wanted to; she was so weak but wanted to stay by Inuyasha's side. If she wasn't a hanyou she would have passed out by now.  
  
"Kagome, you should get some rest. You need it, you're still weak from using your Miko powers," Sango said while getting up.  
  
"I'm fine Sango, don't worry."  
  
Sango just shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep. Inu walked up to Kagome and slept by her. She rubbed his ears and he purred. Or as Inuyasha calls it "a low growl" and he fell asleep. (A/N: That was Inu...The pet Sango gave Kagome for her birthday)  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, "It's been three days since I became a hanyou and since I injured you. Why won't you wake up?" She laid her head on his bare chest. (A/N: ohhhhhh He's half naked. WAHOOO!!) She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the smell of herbal tea. He wanted to sit up but felt something holding him down. He opened his eyes and saw black hair. "Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"I see you're finally up Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh?" He saw a woman with long brown hair come up to him. It was Sango. She lifted Kagome off of him and set her down beside him. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Sango.  
  
"I'm glad she finally got some sleep."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Before Sango could answer a happy little kitsune jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha! You're alright!"  
  
"Feh! Of chores I'm alright!"  
  
"Well you weren't before," Sango began, "You were out for tree days! Kagome wouldn't leave the hut unless it was for herbs or water. She wouldn't even take a bath with me to relax. She wanted to make sure you were alright. Kaede hasn't been here and we weren't exactly sure what Kagome did to you. So we didn't know how to help you recover. But some how Kagome was able to call on her Miko powers yesterday and the bite she gave you disappeared." Sango paused to catch her breathe, "Kagome used up a lot of energy during the process. I told her to go to sleep but she refused. She wanted to stay by your side until you woke up. I guess she couldn't take it anymore so she collapsed on top of you."  
  
(A/N: WOW that took a long time to type what Sango was saying. No, this chapter's not over.)  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping form. _'She never left my side? Oh Kagome, I'm sorry I made you worry'  
_  
Sango went back to cleaning her boomerang. "Uhhh Sango. Do you know why Kagome's a demon?"  
  
She nodded "Well first off Kagome's not a demon, she's a half demon."  
  
_'She's a hanyou, like me?'  
_  
"She never knew her father but her father was a demon. Her demon features didn't show because of her Miko powers. They don't show until her 16th birthday."  
  
"That's right, it was her birthday!"  
  
"Yea, we had a small little surprise party for her but she didn't enjoy it that much because you weren't there and she was too worried about you." Shippo said.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his haori and walked outside.  
  
"Inuyasha, were are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back soon, I promise"  
  
"But your injured and..."  
  
"Sango I'm fine. Like you said, Kagome used her Miko power that means I'm healed. Plus I've been resting for three days now. I need to get out."  
  
Sango sighed, "Fine, but come back soon!"  
  
"Okay, thanks Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in. When he got to Kagome's time he looking around the shrine trying to find Sota's room. When he found it he tried to get through the window but it was locked, luckily Sota was just coming in.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sota opened the window and his hero jumped in.  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha? Did something happen to my sister? Oh my gosh is she okay?"  
  
"Calm down kid. I just came to ask a favor of you. Can you help me find something to give to Kagome for her birthday?" he saw Sota give him a look that said 'so you like her after all', "I feel bad being the only one that didn't give her something. It's not because I like her!" Inuyasha said trying to get that out of the kids' head. "So are you going to help me or what?"  
  
"Sure, I have the perfect gift! Follow me" He lead Inuyasha to his mothers room. He went into her jewelry box and took out a heart shaped locket. Then he ran to Kagome's room. Inuyasha followed with a confused look on his face. Sota looked under Kagome's bed and took out a purple box. (A/N: I have a purple box under my bed. It has pictures of Inuyasha in it. Shhhh don't tell and onewinks)  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's Kagome's 'special box'. She keeps ALL her prized positions in it. She doesn't know I know where it is so don't tell her."  
  
He nodded as he watched Sota life the top of the box. He saw some pens pencils paper with notes scribbled on it and a lot of pictures but what surprised him the most was that there were four pictures of him and Kagome. _'Kagome kept pictures of me in her box where she keeps PRIZED positions?'_ Inuyasha thought. By the time Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts he saw Sota at the desk cutting the pictures. When Sota was done he gave it to Inuyasha. Sota opened it for him because he was having trouble with his claws. Inuyasha looked inside it and saw a picture of Kagome smiling on the right and on the left was one of him pouting. He smiled remembering how Kagome tried to get him to smile.  
  
"Kagome's father, witch we never knew, gave this to our mom when they first meet. She told me one day she wanted someone to give it to Kagome. I think you should give it to her."  
  
"Right, thanks a lot Sota!"  
  
"No problem. See yea later!"  
  
Inuyasha got back to his time and sat in the God tree. _'I hope Kagome likes it' he thought to himself._

**Meanwhile...**  
  
"Where is he?! Kagome's going to wake up soon." Sango said to Miroku. Suddenly Kagome woke up. She looked at Sango and Miroku. She looked around for Inuyasha but didn't see him.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He went out. He woke up this morning and went to do something. He said he would be back soon." But that didn't stop her. Kagome ran outside the hut. "I think I know exactly where he is!" She ran as fast as she could to the God tree. When she got there she saw him sitting in the tree. "Inu...yasha?"  
  
He quickly turned around to see Kagome. 'This will be the first time I talk to her when she's a hanyou.' He jumped down from his tree and walked up to her, "Kagome" He said in a soft voice as he stared into her hazel eyes. "Inuyasha," she said back. "Are you alr..." she was cut off with Inuyasha's finger on her lips. He dug through his pocket and took out a box, "Happy birthday"  
  
She looked at him at took the box's from his hands. She carefully opened it. Then she lifted the top off the box she saw a heart shaped locket with a gold chain. She opened up the locket and looked inside to see a picture of her and another of Inuyasha.  
  
"Here, give it to me, I'll put it on you."  
  
She handed it to him as he put it around her neck. She felt his warm hands touch her pale skin. She closed her eyes in pleasure but they snapped open when she felt the warmth of his hand leave her skin.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say"  
  
"How about thank you?" He said while turning away and crossing he's arms.  
  
"Thank you," She said in a sweet voice and then gave him a peck on the cheek. He felt her warm sweet on his cheek and wished he could taste them. She turned and walked towards the village. She turned back at him. He had a light pink blush across his cheeks.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
They both walked side-by-side back to the hut.

* * *

A/N: FINALY IT'S DONE! I know I haven't updated this story in a while but here you go. See I told you it would be long. Yes well how was that? I hoped you liked it. YEA Inuyasha's up! And he got Kagome a little present. The locket is a VERY important tip! Remember the locket. Well PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to update soon. REIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
**_Rae-orri_**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Look!

Chapter 9: A New Look  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha and others. But I wish I did. I've tried and tried but nothing... {Cries}  
  
Rae-orri= Now both of our lovers are gone...  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= Yep {sighs}  
  
Rae-orri= {sighs}  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= {sighs louder}  
  
Rae-orri= {Sighs being board}  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= {Sighs being board even more}  
  
Rae-orri= I GIVE UP. This disclaimer boring! Just go to commercials  
  
Kawwai-kitsune= Uh...Rae. This isn't a TV show it's a story.  
  
Rae-orri= whatever go to the story!  
  
Kawwaikitsune= {Sighs}  
  
Rae-orri= {Sighs}  
  
Kawwaikitsune= {Sighs louder}  
  
Rae-orri= {growls} Just got to the DAME STORY!  
  
"Speech"  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
(Me annoying you while your reading the story)  
  
**LAST TIME...**  
  
"Thank you," She said in a sweet voice and then gave him a peck on the cheek. He felt her warm sweet on his cheek and wished he could taste them. She turned and walked towards the village. She turned back at him. He had a light pink blush across his cheeks.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
They both walked side-by-side back to the hut.  
  
**THIS TIME...**  
  
"KAGOME! Will you hurry up! We have jewel shards to find!"  
  
"Clam down Inuyasha I'm coming!" Kagome yelled from inside the hut.  
  
Everyone was waiting for Kagome, "Sango...What the fuck is she doing?"  
  
"She's changing because of her wings. She needs something that wont fall off when her wings pop out. Also because she's a demon now, she needs cloths that are comfortable to fight in."  
  
"Feh, whatever, she's still taking to long! KAG..." he paused when he saw Kagome emerge from the hut, "...ome?"  
  
Kagome's brown/black hair was down. She wore the dark blue tank top with the words HOT in pink letters on it from Miroku. Tight black pants that she got from her time as well as comfortable black shoes. Inuyasha also noticed that Kagome was wearing the locket he gave her.  
  
**Sango's thoughts...  
**  
_'WOW, Kagome doesn't look that bad. I'm going to have to ask her to help me with my outfit! Bet Inuyasha and Miroku like it.'  
_  
**Miroku's thoughts...  
**  
_' Nice... she actually wore my skirt, even if she wore is as a shirt. Man she looks good! I would so go for her if Inuyasha didn't like her. And if I didn't love someone else.'  
_  
**Inuyasha's thoughts...  
**  
_'WOW! That shirt is right she IS hot! I can't wait until she's my mate! Whoa, whoa, whoa, what am I talking about? She's not my mate and she never will be! But that wimpy wolf won't have her!'  
_  
"What? Don't you like it?" Kagome asked then she realized something, "See Miroku, I told you I could use it as a shirt."  
  
"Yes well Kagome..." Miroku walked up to her, "Will you go on a date with me?"  
  
**SLAP!  
  
SMACK!  
  
BOOM!  
**  
Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha all hit Miroku. He wasn't unconscious because they needed to get going. But he DID have many bumps and burses.  
  
"Let's get going. Miroku and I will ride on Kirara."  
  
"Right, Kag..." Inuyasha paused when he realized Kagome was a demon now._ ' Dame, now that she's a demon, she doesn't need me to carry her anymore. I'll never feel her on my back. I'll never feel her tense up when we go to fast or to high'_ He remembered that every time he would go faster and high on purpose.  
  
"I'll ride on Inu."  
  
"Inu?"_ 'She never called me Inu before.'  
_  
"Oh right, Inuyasha, you never meet my inu demon. He's like Kirara but a dog version. So I named him after you." she giggled, "Inu!"  
  
When Kagome called him, a cute little black inu came out of the hut.  
  
"Oh," was all Inuyasha said. _'Stupid little dog! It gets to carry Kagome. Stupid, stupid, STUP...'_ Inuyasha got cut off by Inu jumping on him and started licking him. "He...hey st...stop that!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Seems he liked you Inuyasha." Inu got off of Inuyasha and transformed into a huge dog. (Kinda like Sesshomaru but in black.) Kagome jumped on him. Everyone headed off. They traveled for five hours and still no sign of Naraku or jewel shards. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"I know Shippo but we can't stop, we missed almost a week of searching!" Kagome yelled from Inu's back. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all rising on Kirara's. Inuyasha's been running for five hours straight and was begging to get a bit tired. Kagome sensed it. She smelt his sweat. "Inuyasha? Are you getting tired?"  
  
"Feh! No! I'm a demon, I don't get tired!"  
  
"Come on I know you are. Come up and rid on Inu with me."  
  
They were both still running at this point. Kagome was on the edge of Inu holding out her hand for Inuyasha to grab it. He grabbed it as she flipped him up onto Inu.  
  
"There see, now just hold on"  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to hold on but he just wanted to hold Kagome in his arms, so he put his hands on her waist. She felt him hands and a light blush appeared. Right there Inuyasha wanted to grab Kagome and kiss her soft sweet lips with all the love he had for her, but he knew she would sit him to his grave if he did. Inu finally caught up with Kirara. After about three more hours of searching they decided to set up camp.  
  
"Inu and I will go get some fire wood, Inuyasha and Miroku can get some fish and Sango, Shippo and Kirara can set up camp."  
  
"Alright" They all said and went in different directions.  
  
**With Miroku and Inuyasha...**  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want Monk?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something"  
  
"Something?"  
  
"Well uhh... actually someone"  
  
"Yes, go on"  
  
"Yea uh... well Kagome."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You like her don't you"  
  
"Wh...what? N...no why would I like that wrench?"  
  
"Because she's kind, grateful, beautiful shall I go on? Plus it's written all over our face."  
  
"feh!"  
  
Miroku started to laugh, "Don't worry, I cant blame you for liking her. I would have taken her off your hands if I didn't have someone else"  
  
"HA MONK! It's Sango, and she's not yours."  
  
"Not yet but soon my friend...soon"  
  
"Yea right, look Miroku. Stop groping girls and you might get a chance with her!"  
  
"Thanks for the advice. Now let me give you some advice. Stop fighting with Kagome and making her made AND running off with Kikyo and you might get her!"  
  
"I NEVER said I liked her!"  
  
"Yea...sure. Anyways let's head back we have enough wood.  
  
**With Kagome and Inu...**  
  
"Hey I think we got enough wood Inu. Let's head back"  
  
All Inu did was bark. They both walked back when Kagome sniffed the air. "I smell someone but I don't know who it is"  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
"W...who's there?"  
  
"I see my spies were correct, you are a half breed; a filthy half breed!"  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"Let's see your fighting skills shall we?"  
  
A man with long silver hair and pointy ears came out from the darkness.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
He jumped in the air and lashed his energy wip at her. She had no way of getting out of the way. She crossed her arms in front of her eyes bracing herself for the attack, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a little black figure in front of her.  
  
"NO INU!"  
  
Inu was thrown to the ground badly injured. Kagome was running towards him but was cut off but Sesshomaru's attack. She quickly dodged it once, twice, three times but got hit on the forth. They continued fighting but she had difficulty seeing as she have never fought in her life.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
**Camp...  
**  
"Miroku, Inuyasha your back with the fish."  
  
"Yea we should have enough. Where's Kagome and Inu, Sango?"  
  
"I don't know Miroku but they should be back soon."  
  
Suddenly they herd rustling in the bushes. They all grabbed their weapons and waited for the demon to attack but only saw Inu. He was covered in blood and was breathing heavily.  
  
"Inu, Inu! What happened to you?" Asked a worried Sango.  
  
"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded. Until he sniffed the inu demon.  
  
"What can you sniff out Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can smell his blood and... and Kagome's as well!"  
  
"They must have been attacked" Sango said picking up Inu and laying him beside Kirara. "But by who?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed again, "It's hard to sniff out cause of all the blood but wait..." He sniffed one more time until his eyes shot open. "SESSHOMARU! Come on we have to get to Kagome and fast!" They all picked their weapons and Inuyasha ran ahead.  
  
"Shippo, stay here with Inu!"  
  
"Alright Sango, but hurry!" Sango just nodded and ran after Inuyasha with Kirara.  
  
As Inuyasha ran through the forest he saw a hint of gold. He recognized it, "Kagome's locket!" He quickly snatched it up and ran even faster. "Hold on a little longer Kagome, I'm coming!"  
  
"AHHH!" Kagome was thrown against a tree for the tenth time. She couldn't move her body, it was covered in blood. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru approaching her before she blacked out.  
  
"Your mine not pathetic half breed!" he lifted his clawed hand as it began to glow green. "Die!"  
  
As Sesshomaru brought his hand down Inuyasha burst from the bushes and took the attack. The demon lord stepped back.  
  
"Why hello little brother."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the demon lord and looked at Kagome. She was covered in her blood. If she was still human she would have surly died from the loss of blood. Sango and Miroku came running in at this point. They were going to run to were Kagome was but Sesshomaru slashed his whip at them and they were both thrown back. Sango hit a tree and became unconscious.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled running to the demon exterminator. Miroku knew he was no match for Sesshomaru. He watched Inuyasha stand up and stare at his older brother_. 'He will pay for doing this to Kagome!'  
_  
Sesshomaru laughed evilly, "Did I hurt your little mate? Oh no I forgot that dead Miko's your mate. Jaken!"  
  
"Yes milord?"  
  
"Remind me to kill that already dead Miko"  
  
"Yes, of chores milord."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, "I don't know why that hanyou stays with you! Your weak and according to me spies you can even protect her. I can see they where right. I would have finished her off if you hadn't taken the attack. No matter, I'll kill her after I kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha was in great pain because of the poison flowing through his body. "SESSHOMARU! You will pay for what you did to Kagome!"  
  
"Oh will I now? Let's see you try"  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tedusiga (sp?) and ran towards Sesshomaru he swung his sword but Sesshomaru quickly dodged it. The demon lord jumped in the air and slashed his whip. Inuyasha blocked it with his sword but Sesshomaru kept slashing it at him. Soon Sesshomaru knocked his sword out of Inuyasha's hands and sent him flying to a tree. ((A/N: what's up with trees? Even in Kawwai's story)) _'Damn, the poison is slowing me down!'  
_  
"What's wrong little brother? Getting tired already?" Inuyasha tried to get up but he was to weak. 'This is it! I cant move, I'm sorry Kagome'  
  
"Giving up already? Well then your smarter then I thought. Maybe I'll spear you if you hand over your sword."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Then die!" He unsheathed his word aiming it at the hanyou, "Goodbye Inuyasha" He swung his sword towards him but was suddenly shoved aside. "WHAT? I thought you were dieing!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes when he herd this and saw Kagome standing in front of him. "Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"What's wrong Sesshomaru? I thought I was just a weak hanyou" Kagome said in a deep voice. Inuyasha knew something was wrong. Her voice changed it was different.  
  
"Milord!"  
  
"Huh? Mouyga?" (SP?)  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, Kagome's demon blood took over. You have to get her back!"  
  
"How in seven hells do I do that? I don't even know how they got her back last time."  
  
"Lord Inuyasha you really are blind aren't you? She saved you from your brother"  
  
"HALF BROTHER!"  
  
"That's not the point, because she did Kagome's still in there."  
  
Kagome began to fight with Sesshomaru. _'Why did I save that hanyou? Somehow I feel connected to him. Like I owe him my life. But why?'  
_  
"So what's wrong? If she's still in there she'll kill Sesshomaru and come back to normal and there no more Sesshomaru."  
  
"You are block headed. Don't you get it? Her demon blood might completely take over. Just because she was in there for a minute doesn't mean she'll still b in there when she finish's Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to were Kagome and Sesshomaru were fighting. She was hovering over him.  
  
"That was to easy. HA! Now die!" She held her claws over him. Inuyasha knew what would happen if she killed him. She would be hungry for more killing. He knew how it felt. "NO KAGOME STOP!"  
  
She turned to him and looked at him. He looked into her eye's and saw no love, no compassion no kindness, not his Kagome. All he saw was a angry hanyou, "Ka...Kagome?" Sesshomaru took this chance to run. Kagome growled (dose bats growl?) as she made her way towards him. "You idiot! Why did you distract me? I could have killed him!"  
  
He knew she was still in her demon form because of her voice and how she acted. She was acting like him.  
  
"But that's alright, after I kill you I'll go after him"  
  
He didn't know what to do. He had to get HIS Kagome back but how? She would sit him to get him back but she didn't have a rosary around her neck. He dodged her attack and grabbed her. "Kagome...I know your in there, fight your demon blood!"  
  
She looked up at him and went up closer to her face. 'I'm not falling for this again!' He brought his face closer to hers and captured her sweet lips.  
  
Miroku was shocked and hoped it would bring his friend back.  
  
_'Please come back to me...My Kagome'  
_  
She did. Her eyes went back to her hazel ones, her claws shortened and the strips along her cheeks disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and then looked at her. He knew she had returned to him. She looked up at him with half open eyes as her vision began to blur. "Inu...yasha?" She then passed out falling into his arms. He caught her and stayed there a little while. "It's good to have you back Kagome."  
  
He saw Miroku approach him with Sango in his arms. "Let's head back, can you carry her all the way back?"  
  
"Yea, I'll manage."  
  
**SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THIS FOREST...  
  
**"Now that she's a hanyou she's much more powerful then before. I'll have to find a way to get rid of her. But with Inuyasha there he wouldn't let me touch her. But that could easily be changed. If I cant kill her. I'll kill her where Inuyasha can't save her. In her dreams"

* * *

**A/N:** FINALY! I'm done! It took me all week to type this. God, that took a long time. Although during the typing process of this I was also typing On the Net. Now I have to start typing Reborn. {sigh} I'll mange. I'm doing this for ALL my fans, if I have any. I know that Sesshomaru can beat Kagome; can the Sesshomaru fans just look this over once? I promise I'll make it up to all of you in Chapter 7 in Reborn. Trust me. Who is the mysterious person watching Kagome and planning to kill her? Well I'll tell you one thing. It's not that hard. The title gives it away and my friend figured it out in 10 seconds flat and she's not that much of a Inuyasha fan...PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
jammies2000- You said that I should do something to keep her demon blood in line. Well why do you think I said remember the locket? ;)  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
**Rae-orri**


	10. Chapter 10: Vision's Into The Past

**Chapter 10: Visions Into the Past  
**  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu-yasha and others. But I wish I did. I've tried and tried but nothing... {Cries}  
  
"Speech"  
  
_'Thoughts'  
_  
(Me annoying you while your reading the story)  
  
**LAST TIME...**  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and then looked at her. He knew she had returned to him. She looked up at him with half open eyes as her vision began to blur. "Inu...yasha?" She then passed out falling into his arms. He caught her and stayed there a little while. "It's good to have you back Kagome."  
  
He saw Miroku approach him with Sango in his arms. "Let's head back, can you carry her all the way back?"  
  
"Yea, I'll manage."  
  
**SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THIS FOREST...  
**  
"Now that she's a hanyou she's much more powerful then before. I'll have to find a way to get rid of her. But with Inuyasha there he wouldn't let me touch her. But that could easily be changed. If I cant kill her. I'll kill her where Inuyasha can't save her. In her dreams"  
  
**THIS TIME...**  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning and realized she was back at camp. _'How did I get here?'_ She stood up and rubbed her eyes,_ 'The last thing I remember was Inu and I were getting wood.'_ She paused as all her memories flew back into her mind. _'That's right Inu and I were attacked by Sesshomaru.' _"Inu? Inu were is he? And where's Sesshomaru" She tried to get up but felt pain flow through her body. "ah" She squeaked.  
  
"Don't get up wrench, you still injured."  
  
"Huh?" She looked up and saw the silver haired hanyou approach her.  
  
"Don't worry, your precious dog is fine" _'She doesn't even ask if I'm injured. I knew she never cared for me. Sure maybe as a friend, but I should have known it was nothing more. Why do I care anyways?'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sango, Miroku and Shippou come out of the bushes from getting some wood, "Mommy! Your alright!"  
  
"Mommy?" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku asked.  
  
"Yea, well that's not important." She tried to sit up, but had difficulty. Once she sat up she leaned against the tree with her head back trying to re call the events. "What happened? All I remember is Sesshomaru walking towards me, and that's it."  
  
"Well," Sango began, "Inu came back to camp and Inuyasha sniffed out your blood and Sesshomaru's scent so we went after you, we arrived after you passed out. Sesshomaru was about to use his claws on you to finish you off but Inuyasha took the hit."  
  
Kagome looked over at the male hanyou but he looked away. She gave a weak smile and turned back to the others.  
  
Miroku continued the story, "Sesshomaru fought Inuyasha but he was having trouble because of the poison. Right before Sesshomaru gave his final attack on Inuyasha you pushed him out of the way. Your demon blood took you over completely and you began fighting with Sesshomaru. You were about to kill him when Inuyasha stopped you. Sesshomaru ran off after that. You where mad so you went after Inuyasha, he was luck to dodge some attacks. He then some hoe mange to grab you and you were about to bite him again when...- " He was cut off when Inuyasha put his hand over Miroku's mouth. The girls both looked at the men puzzled.  
  
"Don't you DARE say anything Monk"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Say it and I'll kill you before that tunnel in you right hand dose."  
  
"Um, Sango? Do you know what the guys are talking about?" Kagome whispered in her best friends ear.  
  
"No clue, I was unconscious"  
  
"Right...so why don't you tell me how I came back?"  
  
"You just came back on your own!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome eyed him, she knew he wasn't telling her something. She shook her head, she would find out sooner or later, "So where's Inu? Is he alright?"  
  
"Yea, him and Kirara went off somewhere, he's just fine don't worry." Sango assured Kagome.  
  
"Okay," she said wincing a bit. She saw Inuyasha noticed but smiled at him to show she was fine. _'Damn these wounds are killing me, and Inuyasha knows. I have to be strong in front of Inuyasha; otherwise he'll think I'm weak and might not train me. But what would he say? He would probably say no. Maybe I should train secretly. Yes I know someone who will help me'  
_  
"Kagome hello?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been calling you for like five minutes now, are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, just thinking about something."  
  
"Okay but, I need to re bandage you."  
  
She nodded, "Thanks, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"Are your wounds alright? I got some medicine in my bag for your poison."  
  
"Feh, I don't need no sicken medicine"  
  
"Okay jeez, I was just asking. And thanks for saving me" With that she slowly stood up and followed Sango to the springs.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you should be nicer to Kagome. She was worried about you and she was injured herself. You could have showed some consideration." Miroku said.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.  
  
"What do you want runt!"  
  
"Is feh all you can say when you have nothing else to say?"  
  
"That's the last straw runt, get over here so I can rip your little head off!"  
  
"Ah!" Shippou screamed running blindly through the forest.  
  
"Serves him right"  
  
"You know Kagome's going to want to know where he went off to"  
  
"Feh!" Miroku just laughed.  
  
# # # #  
  
"What's on your mind Kagome?"  
  
"I'm just trying to remember what happened and why Inuyasha wont tell me how I came back to normal."  
  
"Oh well, can you remember?"  
  
"I think I'm starting to but it's going to take a while."  
  
Sango nodded, "Let's head back, were done with your wounds."  
  
"Okay, thanks a lot Sango." Kagome said smiling.  
  
She smiled back, "No problem"  
  
# # # #  
  
"Inuyasha didn't pound me? Am I really that fast? No he just did that on purpose! grr... I'll get him back. Kagome will sit him after I tell her what happened." Shippou looked around his surroundings, "um... wh...where am I? AH I'm lost!! No I'll just have to sniff my way back." Shippou sniffed his way back but stopped when he saw something shinny in front of him. "What's that?" It was a heart shaped pin. Shippou thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "I know, I'll give it to Kagome. She's going to love it" With that he picked it up, put it in his picket and raced back to camp.  
  
# # # #  
  
Kagome and Sango came back to camp. Kagome looked around and noticed something; there was no hyper kitsune. "Where's Shippou? Didn't we leave him with u?" Inu herd his master's voice and walked up to her. Kagome bent down and started rubbing his ears. He purred and Kagome giggled.  
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha to explain where Shippou was but he was to wrapped up in his own thought's he didn't see Miroku looking at him. _'Stupid dog! Kagome only rubes MY ears and my ears only!'_ He sighed, _'I miss her nice soft silk hands on my ears rubbing them'_ He closed his eyes remembering the feeling when he was cut off by a loud sit.  
  
"What!"  
  
"INUYASHA! Go get Shippou NOW!"  
  
"Feh! I don't need to get that brat, he's on his way back"  
  
"Inu..!" She was cut off when a little kitsune jumped into her arms. "Kagome! How you feeling?"  
  
Kagome looked down, she smiled. "Much better thanks. But did Inuyasha hurt you?"  
  
"I just asked a simple question and he got mad so I ran off thinking that he was going to chase me."  
  
Kagome placed Shippou down and leaned against the tree listing to him. She opened her eyes and caught Inuyasha staring at her. She glared at him and he quickly turned away and stared into the forest. He didn't look at the group when he spoke. "Kagome? Sango? Will you two be all right to leave in the morning? They both nodded, "Good because were leaving first thing." He then jumped into a tree and sat there with his eyes closed. Everyone just looked at him and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Kagome took a nap as well as Sango while Miroku **TRIED** to cook some lunch. Kagome woke up and watched Miroku struggle. She laughed a bit "Here Miroku, I'll help" She slowly go up and walked towards him sitting beside him.  
  
"No it's alright Kagome you need to rest."  
  
She giggled, "But Miroku, you don't cook. You always go to village's to eat."  
  
Miroku scratched his head; "Uh...yea" A light blushed formed across his face. She giggled again and helped Miroku prepare lunch. She noticed that he kept looking at Sango's sleeping form, "You like her don't you?" She asked.  
  
Miroku blushed a deep shad of red, "Uh...what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well when I asked u to stop groping me you stopped...well you did it less. But when Sango told you to stop you just kept doing it over and over. Plus you can see it in your eyes."  
  
Miroku scratched his head again, "Well...yea maybe...um what about you?"  
  
"What about me? I don't like Sango that way, eww, Miroku!"  
  
"No no, I mean what about you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's ear's perked up listing to the conversation. "Um...well...maybe, ...no, no. As a friend but um...nothing more" Inuyasha's ear's fell.  
  
Miroku eyed her, "Sure!"  
  
She lightly punched Miroku, "Shut up!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his shoulder, "Ow, that hurt."  
  
"Yea sure it did Miroku." They both finished preparing lunch right when Sango woke up. They all ate together talking about random topic's when Kagome felt dizzy. She put her hand on her head and leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha who was still in the tree looked down. He saw Kagome's skin become pale and got worried, "Kagome?" he asked jumping down from the tree.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to close as she had a vision...  
  
$ $ $ $  
  
Kagome saw herself and Sesshomaru fighting. She was hovering over him. "That was to easy. HA! Now die!" She held her claws over him. "NO KAGOME STOP!" She heard Inuyasha scream.  
  
$ $ $ $  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Sango, Shippou and Miroku hanging over her. "Kagome, Kagome! Are you alright?" Shippou asked. She looked around and realized Inuyasha was behind her.  
  
"You passed out or something and Inuyasha caught you" Sango said as if she was reading her mind. She looked straight at him and saw worry in his eye, the dream she had began to flow back into her memory._ 'Is that what happened when I turned full demon?'  
_  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked with a serious face.  
  
Kagome looked up at Miroku, "Yea?"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"How did you know I saw something?"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango stared at Miroku puzzled.  
  
He took a deep breath, "What did you see Kagome?"  
  
She turned to Inuyasha for a minute and replied, "Did I really act like that? When I turned full demon?"  
  
Inuyasha was looking right into her eyes worried, _'Did she see what happened? How I got her back' _He held his breath as he waited for Kagome's answer.  
  
"I saw me hovering over Sesshomaru ready to kill and you stopping me" She said pointing at Inuyasha, "That's it" Inuyasha berthed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep Kagome, it will help" Miroku suggested.  
  
Kagome just nodded and curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippou and Inu but didn't fall asleep. Once Sango and Miroku went to sleep all she needed was Inuyasha to go to sleep. But she had a feeling that that wouldn't happen any time soon. She was wrong...or so she thought. She waited a minute till she was positive he was asleep. She got up and shook Inu, "Inu? Inu?" She whispered.  
  
Inu slowly opened his eyes and stared at his master. "Inu come with me please? I need your help" Inu just nodded following Kagome out into the woods quickly trying not to wake anyone up, bust she failed, _'Where the heck is she going?'  
_  
She brought Inu to an open area where she was sure she was far enough away from a certain male hanyou. "Inu I need you to help me..." She paused as she herd something with her demon ears. _'Damn, Inuyasha followed me! Now what am I going to do? I can't tell Inu with him here'  
_  
Inu had a confused look on his face wondering what she wanted and why she stopped. Kagome looked around when she herd a voice in her head. _'Kagome, use you Miko powers and talk to Inu through his mind.'  
_  
_'What...you again? Get out of my head!'  
_  
_'Trust me. Did I let you down before?'  
  
"No"  
  
'Then?, look just put two fingers in Inu's head and talk through your mind.'  
  
'Why two...why not three?'  
  
'That's just how it is, now do it!'  
_  
Kagome then placed to fingers on Inu's head and a pink glow emerged from her hand. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ Inuyasha questioned himself.  
  
_'Inu? Inu can you hear me? I need you help to train me. I'm not use to my strength yet and I need your help, will you help me?'_ Inu just barked and the pink glow disappeared and Kagome smiled. "Thank Inu" She said hugging him. She was about to walk to camp but then felt really tired, "I used to much energy..." She said before collapsed. Inu transformed into a large black dog and picked her up.

Inuyasha emerged from the bushes when he knew Inu sensed him. _'What was Kagome doing? What did she want to talk to Inu about? Did she communicate though her mind?'_ A million questions went through his mind ask he picked Kagome up off Inu's back and walked back to camp.

* * *

A/N: ALL DONE! Finally! I was sick so I decided to work on the next chapter since I haven't updated in like 2 month's. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Now I shall update next chapter afte...**9 reviews**...Till next time....  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
**_ Rae-orri _**


	11. Chapter 11: Demon Kagome Emerges

**Chapter 11: Demon Kagome Emerges  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't see the point in this… I've said it at least 10 times but if I must say it again I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters

A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken my four months to update but as you know I've been on somewhat of a writers block and my life hasn't been going well either, but to make it up too all my fans (if your still out there) I made and extra long chapter. Hope you like it -

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'  
_  
(Me annoying you while your reading the story)

**

* * *

LAST TIME... **

Kagome then placed to fingers on Inu's head and a pink glow emerged from her hand. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ Inuyasha questioned himself.

_'Inu? Inu can you hear me? I need you help to train me. I'm not use to my strength yet and I need your help, will you help me?'_ Inu just barked and the pink glow disappeared and Kagome smiled. "Thank Inu" She said hugging him. She was about to walk to camp but then felt really tired, "I used to much energy..." She said before collapsed. Inu transformed into a large black dog and picked her up.

Inuyasha emerged from the bushes when he knew Inu sensed him. _'What was Kagome doing? What did she want to talk to Inu about? Did she communicate though her mind?'_ A million questions went through his mind ask he picked Kagome up off Inu's back and walked back to camp.

**THIS TIME...**

Kagome was the first of our warriors to wake up, except of chores for our loving male hanyou Inuyasha who stayed up the rest of the night. He stared down at the girl watching her actions and taking everything she did in. Kagome sat up and rubbed her head recalling the events that took place last night. She felt as though someone was watching her, looking up in the tree she saw Inuyasha staring down at her. Watching him jump down from the tree she pulled her covers off stretching out her legs. She watched him coming closer unaware of what he was doing or thinking, but at the moment she didn't care. As he drew closer she got lost in his amber eyes. He grabbed her hand opening it and covering it with his own hand. Staring at her hand in confusion she felt him place something in her hand without a word. Confused the female hanyou opened her hand after he let it go. She looked down at her pale hand seeing the locket. She gasped, placing her other hand on her chest finding nothing there. "I…I never knew it was gone" she said looking up to meet Inuyasha eyes. She saw sadness in his eyes. Not knowing what to do she leaned forward on her right hand and touched his face with the other hand, "If I knew it was gone I would have gone looking for it. Inuyasha, this is the best thing anyone has ever given me, no one had given me something like this, something precious like this, I am grateful I got this from you."

Inuyasha eyes grew looking away not to meet her eyes. He couldn't look at her right now, he may kiss her or something. His heart lifted just a bit glad to know she liked it, after sitting there in silence Kagome let her hand drop from his face and smiled a small sweet smile. He got to courage to look at her and when he did he felt as though to let his feelings spill out like a waterfall but was saved from the sound of their other companions waking up.

Miroku sat up looking and Inuyasha and Kagome, "Oh, did we disturb something?" He said seeing how close their faces where. He gave a perverted grin looking at Kagome in her tight tang top and tight small booty short kind of underwear.

"Hentai!" The demon slayer Sango yelled while hitting him quite hard over the head. "OW!! Sango that was harder then normal!" He yelled back at her. Everyone stared at him, no matter how hard Sango hit him he would never yell right back at her.

Kagome looked at everyone and the tension between them smiling. She nodded getting up and pulling her shirt on with her pants, "Come on I'll start on breakfast and we can head out sound good?" She smiled when they all nodded. She placed the necklace in her a pocket for a second to start breakfast. While she prepared breakfast they started to pack up camp.

When everyone was ready they all got on their normal places for when they traveled, Kagome usually ran along with Inuyasha or road on his back but she really wanted to test out her wings, I mean what was the point of having them if she would never use them. She looked over at her pet Inu seeing him transformed; she shook her head at him. "No that's alright Inu I think I'll fly today, you know test out these wings see if there useful or not." She smiled. As soon as she said that two pairs of black wings burst from her back. Inu remembered the talk they had last night and nodded. On the other had Inuyasha snorted, _'She wont make it 5 centimeters off the ground' _He thought, opening his eyes he watched as wind surrounded Kagome. She closed her eyes her hair dancing in the wind. He watched as she started lifting off the ground as her wings batted. He stared in amazement, she looked like a goddess to him.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly seeing she was almost over the trees. Looking down at her friends she smiled waving "Hey, that was easier then I thought" She looked at her friends planted on the ground in amazement, "What? Are you guys just going to stand there and stare at me? Come on lets get going!" With that said she started fly to where ever they were going. Inuyasha snapping out of his thoughts started to follow her jumping from tree to tree. He watched the wind play with her hair showing all her features of her face. He smiled not really paying attention where he was going.

Kagome enjoyed flying very much. It seemed to calm her, even though she wasn't mad._ 'I should fly more often.'_ She giggled doing a little flip as she flew.

Inuyasha continued to watch her _'She looks good when she's flying'_

'_What are you talking about she always looks good'_

'_Hey who the hell are you?'_

'_I am the human inside you, or you can call me your human cochins_

'_Well what do you want?'_

'_I'm here to get you to tell people you feelings'_

'_What!'_

'_Don't listen to him!'_

'_And who are you!'_

'_I'm the demon cochins'_

'_Really now?'_

'_Yes, not I say get the jewel and get rid of the girl!'_

'_Oh please, you know he needs her, she cares for him, Inuyasha tell her the feelings you have towards her! Before its to late!'_

'_No you don't need her. Once you're a demon you can have anything you want, who needs a pathetic human?'_

'_He needs her!'_

"_No he doesn't!'_

'_Yes'_

'_No'_

'_Yes'_

'_No'_

"SHUT UP!" The young male hanyou was so annoyed that he didn't realize that he said it out load. Everyone stopped in their tracks. He looked up at the other female hanyou and saw her smiling face. He looked at her when he herd her giggle. He smiled back loving her voice, the sound of her giggle. _'I do need her'_

'_EXACTLY'_

'_NO, NO, NO you don't'_

'_Will you both shut up' _He said hoping he said that to himself. Inuyasha looked behind him seeing Shippo, Miroku and Sango laughing their head off. "Shut up"

Shippo whipped away a tear, "Now all you can say is shut up when you got nothing else to say!"

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. "That's it Shippo now your dead!

Shippo jumped, "Quick Inu run…FAST!"

Sango patted Kirara, "Let's go, we got to catch up to them!" Kirara nodded, while Miroku and Sango were riding Miroku touched Sango's butt. "MIROKU!!!!!" Miroku smiled, "Well Sango you see you touched Kirara so I thought it would be okay tot ouch you" SLAP

"Koga is there something wrong?" One of Koga's companions asked the young wolf prince.

"I can smell him, that dirty bastard Nuraku!"

"Very clever wolf boy, but I am not Naraku"

Koga looked around "Who's there, show yourself!" Koga looked above him seeing a women with jet black hair tied up in a short pony tail along with a red, white and blur kimono. He then recognized her right away, "Kagura!"

Kagura smirked, "I'm glad you remembered be Koga, such a long time since I've seen you that I thought maybe you didn't remember me"

Koga growled, "I can I forget and ugly face like that"

Kagura shook her head, "Oh Koga that hurt, you should watch what you say to mean, I mean one way of this fan and I can kill all your comrades…again"

Koga growled again, "You wont be able to because I'll be to busy chopping that hand of yours off."

Kagura smirked, "Lets see you try wolf boy, and hopefully this time you wont bore me like you did last."

Koga turned towards his friends, "Get out of here, now!"

"But Koga we cant just…"

"Go" But it was too late, luckily most of them were able to escape but few died right there and then. Koga clenched his hand into a fist, "Koga I'm your opponent not them!"

"That's where your wrong wolf boy, I'm not your opponent for today, she will be here soon there, and if you defeat her I'll face you. I have to see if your stronger then last time so I may have a little more fun."

Koga stared up at her. "Bring her on I'll kill her first then your next Kagura!"

Kagura smirked the plan was moving along well. "Well wolf boy wait here"

Kagome stopped and turned around to see no one there. "Either I'm really fast or there really slow." She looked around. "I'll just slow" She looked around not seeing any sight of her friends. She sat in the air floating with her legs crossed staring out into the forest looking for any sight of her friends. "What's taking them so long?" She wondered.

"Right now you don't need to worry about them, right now you need to worry about yourself." Kagome quickly turned around seeing a figure up in the sky, she narrowed her eyes at the figure, "Kagura."

"My my what a lovely hanyou you have become, maybe now everyone wont mistake you for that Miko Kikyo"

Kagome got into a fight stance, "Shut up, are here to taunt me or fight me!" She then stood up facing Kagura. Using her wings she launched herself at Kagura. Kagura opened her fan just a bit an Kagome got sent flying back into the ground. "You forget Kagome, I control the wind"

'_Damn it! If she controls the wind that means I cant fly and with no training in fighting I'm done for it'_

"What's wrong Kagome, giving up so soon? But Inuyasha would be crushed if he lost his shard detector. Who will help him find the shards once your dead?"

'_She's just playing with your head, don't listen to her, no matter what she says'_ Kagome kept repeating in her head.

But then again he can always get Kikyo seeing as he loves her so dearly. I mean remember the time, when you were gone and he didn't care, all he cared about was seeing Kikyo even if she threatened to kill him and they shared that passion able moment under the moon while you hide behind the tree and watched like the little coward you are"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome's anger grew. Kagura's words affected Kagome just as she planned. "Your dead Kagura!" The anger in Kagome took over her mind, not being able to think or remember that she cant fly at this moment due to the control Kagura had on the wind. She looked at her target growling she flew up towards Kagura. Kagura smirked, "But you know its true" She said sending her dance of blades at Kagome. Kagome trying to go right threw them damaged her right wing sending her back to the ground. Kagome stood up on her hands and knee's. Kagura landed on the ground next to her, smirking she decided to manipulate her more. "HE doesn't love you Kagome, you know he doesn't, you're just his shard detector. Once the jewels are collected he'll take it and go off with Kikyo. Leaving you alone, again"

Tears streaked the young hanyou's face grabbing the only thing the meant the most to her from Inuyasha, the locket. "I don't care!" She yelled yanking her locket and throwing it up. Kagura smirked grabbing the locket. "I HATE HIM! I HATE INUYASHA! She can have him for all I care!"

Kagura made a fake pouting face, "Oh, don't be so harsh" Just as she said that Kagome's eyes widen, _'How… how could I have said that'_ Darkness began to fill the world around her. "No…I don't hate…" She said weakly. She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she collapsed to the ground. Kagura turned to her sister who never spoke a word. "Kanna! Did you get all of that?" She looked at her pale sister as she nodded slowly. Kagura smirked, "Perfect, the plan is going perfect, now to turn poor Inuyasha against poor young Kagome" When Kagura said that she herd giggling from the bush's, "Right on time" She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha suddenly came from the bush's along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Inu. Inuyasha jumped into a tree looking up. Everyone, wondering what he was looking up and followed his moments. Everyone gasped seeing Kagura there. Inuyasha growled seeing her there. Not understanding what she was just standing there for.

"What are you doing here Kagura!" Miroku questioned her.

"Inuyasha, is that all I get, a simple growl? It's been a while hasn't it?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist ready to attack when necessary, what was weird was there was no demons or anything around her and he couldn't smell anything either, to angry to notice Kagome's sent below him he yelled at Kagura, "What are you doing here!"

Kagura smirked, "And you call yourself a demon, can't you smell the blood in the air?"

Inuyasha stared in question. Sniffing the air Kagome's sent of blood drifted towards his nose. "Kagome!" He said looking down. Seeing Kagome unconscious bellow him. Quickly, Inuyasha jumping down to her side. Looking at all her wounds he got even angrier. _'Why couldn't I sniff out her sent, why couldn't I sniffed out Kagura, I could have gotten here in time to protect her!' _He punched the ground as he thought this.

Kagura laughed, "Here" She said tossing the locket to Inuyasha, "She threw this away while saying something like hating you"

Inuyasha slowly picked up the locked, looking from the locket to Kagome, "what?" he whispered to himself. _'Does she really hate me that much?'_ He clenched the locket in his hand looking at Kagura in anger.

"No! I don't believe that Kagura! Your lying to Inuyasha to make them hate each other! It's all part of your plan to turn them against each other! I know it is!"

Kagura smirked, "You want proof? Then proof is what you'll get" She said in a calm voice. "Kanna!" She called. Suddenly Kanna emerged from the bushes. Putting here mirror out everyone saw Kagome's figure in the mirror. Watching with wide eyes, they saw what had happen with Kagome."

Kagura smirked, "Think I'm lying now mortal! Well then if there is nothing else that is going to be said then I will have to leave all of you. I have some other business to take care of" Taking a feather from her hair she flew off along with Kanna.

'_Kagome'_ Was all that was going on in Inuyasha's head.

Kagura smirked flying further away from the group. _'Kagome's demon form should appear shortly and with that thick smell of wolf blood in the air, that's where she will go' _She thought flying towards where Koga was still standing.

Inuyasha clutched the locket in his hand almost breaking it. _'Kagome, I knew you didn't like me, but hate me? I didn't think you hate me. Why did you lie to me Kagome…why?' _Deep in though, he slowly got up walking in the opposite direction of Kagura. Too deep in thought to sniff out the wolf tribes blood.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled about to run after her depressed friend.

"No Sango"

"Huh? Buy he…"

"Sango" Miroku said cutting her off. "Leave him be. He needs to be alone for now, to think. All men need it once and a while."

"But Miroku" Sango sighed, "I don't believe Kagome would hate him."

Miroku nodded, "I agree Sango but right now we need to help Kagome heal" Sango nodding patting Kirara to fly down to Kagome. She looked back at Miroku seeing he was deep in thought. "What's bothering you Miroku?"

Miroku sighed, "It makes no sense, why would Kagura leave after hurting Kagome? Usually she has a plan, and it couldn't have been to separate Inuyasha and Kagome, it seems to obvious to be that" He sighed hopping off of Kirara and slowly walking towards Kagome.

"I still don't understand why Kagome would say that. I know she doesn't hate Inuyasha, I mean I know he's a jerk and gets her mad all the time running after Kikyo but she wouldn't-" Sango was then cut off by Miroku stopping in his tracks. Sango looked back at him blinking.

"Sango I think you got something there."

"What is it?"

"Well first off, when we saw Kagome in Kanna's mirror she was crying like she was hurt, not physically but emotionally AND if I recall she said 'she can have him for all I care'. What if Kagura said something causing Kagome to say something like that without thinking.

"Your right Miroku, like saying something about Kikyo and Inuyasha!"

Shippo looked up at them, "Umm Miroku…Sango can we figure this out later? Kagome's really badly injured."

Miroku and Sango nodded beginning to walk towards their friend when Shippo grabbed onto their cloths. "Shippo what is it?" They both asked.

Shippo sniffed a couple of times before answering. "Well Kagome's starting to wake up but her scent is different.

Sango and Miroku both looked at Shippo. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. They all looked at their young friend. Watching, they saw her slowly getting up. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kagome don't get up your injured." Sango said starting to walk over to her friend.

"No Sango!" Miroku yelled running after Sango and stopping her. "Miroku! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Take a closer look at Kagome!"

"Huh?" Sango looked over at her dear friend once again. Taking a closer look she noticed her friends eyes blazed red. "Ka…go…me?"

As Kagome spoke her voice was different, deeper, and they all noticed it. Kagome smirked sniffing the air. "There's a thick smell of wolf blood." She licked her lips. "Just what I need." She looked at Sango and Miro0ku for a quick second as if she remembered them but then shook her head running towards Koga's scent.

"Kirara!" Sango called, "Lets go!" She yelled hopping on her two tail friend.

"Wait Sango, let's get Inuyasha first! He's the only one that can help Kagome right now!"

"What are you-."

"I'll explain on the way, lets hurry!" Sango nodded patting Kirara on the stomach. Inu and Kirara both started sniffing out Inuyasha's scent. While Miroku spoke of his reasoning. "When they first fought Sesshomaru Kagome saved Inuyasha at one time, even when she was in her demon form and…" He trailed off remembering the threat his friend made to him.

"And what?" Sango asked in question.

Sighing he continued. "Inuyasha didn't want me to tell you guys but the way that Inuyasha returned Kagome to her original form was…he kissed her"

"WHAT?!" Shippo and Sango both yelled.

"You know as well as I do that Inuyasha has some feelings for Kagome. Maybe even love. It's his strong feelings for Kagome that brought her back the first time. And probably the only way to bring her back again."

Sango nodded, "I understand"

Miroku bit his lip, "Well Sango, there's been something that I've been wanting to tell you."

Sango looked at him, "Yeah what is it?" She asked

"Well you see I…" He trailed off blushing just slightly, "I…"

Sango blinked a couple of time, "Yeah…?"

"I…"

"Sorry to interrupt but I see Inuyasha in that tree."

Sango nodded, "We'll talk about it later okay, Miroku?" Miroku nodded while Sango turned to the direction of Inuyasha, "INUYASHA!" She yelled.

Inuyasha looked up to see all his dear friends, everyone that is, except Kagome. _'Why isn't Kagome with them? They wouldn't just leave her would they?' _He shook his head _'Who cares about that women'_

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he leaped into Inuyasha's arms crying. "Wa-what? Shippo? Get off me!" He yelled. Shippo jumped off of him looking up at him with teary eyes. "Ka-Kagome woke up… left… and now… demon." Was all Shippo was able to say through his tears.

"What! What about Kagome and a demon?"

Kirara and Inu landed as Miroku and Sango hopped off. Sango looked up at Inuyasha in the tree. "When Kagome woke but she wasn't herself. Her demon blood took over Inuyasha and ran off. I think it was because there was a thick smell of wolf blood."

"What!" He yelled. He paused thinking about it. He sniffed the air and punched the tree. "Why can't I smell anything today. I should have been able to smell the wolf blood in the air! It's Koga and his wolf tribe. Why didn't you go after her?" He asked eyeing his friends.

"Because…" Miroku began, "you're the only one that can save her Inuyasha like last time.

Inuyasha paused thinking about it, remembering the kiss. A small smile appeared on his lips, he could remember the warmth of her lips against his lips. _'It would have been netter if she kissed me, then I would know if she truly liked me in that sort of way. But now… I know the truth. I could never feel that warmth again. Why should I save her! She hates me!' _

'_Because you have strong feelings for her' _His human conscience answered.

'_But…'_

'_Ah don't listen to that human. You don't need that mortal girl'_

'_Are you stupid, she's a hanyou, like Inuyasha is!'_

'_Whatever the point is he doesn't need her, you'll save her and she'll stomp all over your feelings again.'_

'_No! Kagome could have left you any time you ran off to Kikyo but did she? No She stuck by your side no matter what! Maybe what Kanna showed you wasn't exactly true. Maybe she said it without realizing it. You do that all the time! Help her she needs you.'_

'_Oh shut up human!'_

'_How about both of you shut up!'_

"Inuyasha?" Sango said breaking the silence.

Inuyasha looked up at his friends after a long moment of silence. "Let's go, Kagome needs us!"

Sango jump, "YES! Let's get going before she ends up killing Koga!"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

Shippo laughed hopping on Inu. Sango jumped on Kirara along with Miroku and they flew off following Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran at a fast pace trying his best to get there as fast as he could. _'You may hate me Kagome but I'm not about to lose someone dear to me… again'_

"What the hell was Kagura talking about? When I get my hands on her-" He stopped bragging on how he was going to defeat Kagura when a scent reached his nose. He looked at the woman before him. He sniffed smelling a half demon _'Is she the one that I'm fighting?'_ He wondered. He saw a woman around 15 or so. She had bat like ears on the side of her head along with bat wings, claws, and fangs with black/brown like hair about Inuyasha's length. Her face seemed familiar to the young wolf prince. But he couldn't see her eyes as her bangs were covering them. "Who are you?" He yelled. All she did was laugh. "Answer me!"

"Don't you recognize her Koga?" Kagura said above Kagome. Smirked she continued, "Guess you can't, you've never seen her in her hanyou form…Or should I say demon form."

Koga squinted at the figure in front of him. "Am I supposed to know her?" He asked in question looking up at Kagura.

"Come on Koga, don't tell me you forgot the one you love's name" She answered still above both of them

"Ka-Kagome?"

"That's right, Koga. This is your precious Kagome. This is your opponent for now. Have fun you two."

Koga growled, "KAGURA! What did you do to here! Come back here!" But she was gone. "Damn! What am I supposed to do now?" He looked at Kagome seeing her launched herself right at him. He looked into her eyes seeing blazing red eyes. _'Like Inuyasha had when he become a full demon'_ He remembered Kagome telling him what happened. She was crying in his arms and everything. He sighed, that was the best time in his life. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts he jumped dodging her claws. "Kagome snap out of it! What did dog turd do to you?"

Kagome smirked speaking for the first time. "MY fathers a demon making me a hanyou. Stop delaying It's time to fight, and I will kill you!" She cracked her knuckles jumping up towards Koga.. Landing on her hand. She twirled and kicked Koga, straight in the stomach. He was sent flying into a rock. The rock came crashing down, filling the fighting ground with dust. Koga looked up only seeing Kagome's shadow. Whipping the blood from his lip he thought. _'Damn she's fast. Where did she learn to fight this well? It's only been two weeks since I last saw her. Could she have changed this much?'_ Koga stood up getting in a fighting stance. _'All I can do now is defend myself without hurting Kagome until I think of something. Maybe dog turd will get his ass over here and help me! He promised to protect her. Then again so did I' _He shook his head seeing his once warm hearted mate attacking him. He tried dodging all attacks but even with the jewel shards in his legs he was just a little to slow.

Kagome jumped him standing on her hands and knees. She moved her head down licking the blood on his chin. "Delicious" was all she said. She lowered her head, her fangs sticking out ready to bite him, but it looked although she was about to kiss him. Right when she was about to bite him Inuyasha emerged from the bushes "KAG-ome…?"

Kagome turned her face towards Inuyasha. He looked into her cold blazed red eyes. His heart was slowly breaking for her. He knew the pain and suffering she would be going through. Not knowing she was hurting one of her friends, even if he didn't consider Koga a friend. Determined to save her, he slowly walked towards her. _'She's a full demon now but why the hell was she about to kiss that wimpy wolf? Does she really like him? No then she wouldn't be killing him.' _He shook his head taking another step towards her, "Kagome…"

"You again!" She yelled in her deep voice. Jumping back away from Koga she stared at Inuyasha. "You are always in my way!" She slowly stood up and pointed to him. "Your mine!" The rest of the gang appeared from the bushes staring at the land. It was obvious they were about to fight. The wind blew their hair as they stood there facing each other. _'I never thought it would come to this, me fighting Kagome to the death. I will save you Kagome.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Koga.

"You bastard!" Koga yelled slowly getting up, "What did you do to my Kagome! Kagome would never attack me!"

"I didn't do anything to her! She was close to death and when a hanyou is close to death there demon blood takes over and kills everything in their path until they die."

"So your saying my woman was in danger!" I trust you just a little to protect my woman while I'm not there and go screw that up! I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first wolf boy!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Sango yelled. "This is no time to fight. Kagome needs you, both of you. Now help her before we lose her forever."

"ha, me need you pathetic humans I don't think so" Kagome said after staying silent listening to the two demons fight. She smirked looking at Inuyasha telling she was going to attack.

'_How am I going to get her back? Kissing her wont work,. I cant do that now after she told me she hated me. What if this time she doesn't faint and she finds me kissing her. No I cant do that.' _Inuyasha thought, thinking his plan, although he didn't have one.

Kagome smirked. "Scared, then I'll make the first move!" She ran towards him attack her with her claws. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time. "MIROKU!" He called. "You Sango and Shippo figure out some way to get Kagome back. Hurry I don't think I can hold her off for much longer." Miroku nodded running towards Sango and Shippo. "Any ideas?" They both shook their heads.

Inuyasha jumped landing on his hands and flipping. Standing on his feet he looked at Kagome. She launched herself at him. He defended himself and lightly as he could punch Kagome. She went back but stopped herself with her feet. Inuyasha's breath was heavy and he was getting weaker slowly. _'This is going to be harder then I thought.'_ He paused looking up at Kagome. _'I'll get you back Kagome. Evan if I have to die doing it'_ With his goal sent in his mind he watched Kagome's move as she jumped up ready to attack.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I took four months to update. I've been busy with school. My math mark is low. God who needs math? THAT'S WHY THEY INVENTED CALCULATORS. Lol, but I never got 9 reviews but it doesn't matter. I wanted to update but yeah anyways again, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Now I shall update next chapter after...**4 reviews**... **Please send in any ideas**…Till next time.... 

PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!

**_Rae-orri_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Locket is The Key

**Chapter 12: The Locket is The Key  
**  
Disclaimer: picks flower petal I own Inuyasha pick off another one I own him not, pick petal I own him, pick last one I own him not. T.T

A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken my four months to update but as you know I've been on somewhat of a writers block and my life hasn't been going well either, but to make it up too all my fans (if your still out there) I made and extra long chapter. Hope you like it -

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'  
_  
(Me annoying you while you're reading the story)

**LAST TIME...**

Kagome smirked. "Scared, then I'll make the first move!" She ran towards him attack her with her claws. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time. "MIROKU!" He called. "You Sango and Shippo figure out some way to get Kagome back. Hurry I don't think I can hold her off for much longer." Miroku nodded running towards Sango and Shippo. "Any ideas?" They both shook their heads.

Inuyasha jumped landing on his hands and flipped. Standing on his feet he looked at Kagome. She launched herself at him. He defended himself and lightly as he could punch Kagome. She went back but stopped herself with her feet. Inuyasha's breath was heavy and he was getting weaker slowly. _'This is going to be harder then I thought.'_ He paused looking up at Kagome. _'I'll get you back Kagome. Evan if I have to die doing it'_ With his goal sent in his mind he watched Kagome's move as she jumped up ready to attack.

**THIS TIME...**

She held her and in front of him. Inuyasha moved his hands in front of him in a defense stance. When her claws touched is arm she yelled. "Night Shadow Claws!" She jumped back watched a pinkish light form around Inuyasha electrocuting him. HE cried out in pain opening one eyes to see Kagome smirked. When the bright pink orb was gone he slowly stood up, blood trickling down his hand, chest, legs, face, everywhere. _'I've never seen her use that attack before… it's probably a mi of her demon powers along with her miko powers. I better watch out for that attack.'_

His head jerked up seeing her on the move. He looked left seeing her punch the ground and mumbled something. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Koga's mouth dropped at the amount of power his Kagome had. He felt the ground begin to shake. Slowly standing up he jumped out of the way of the crack coming his way forming the dark depths of the earth.

Sango jumped on Kirara along with Miroku and Shippo. "Miroku, I doubt Inuyasha can hold out much longer, we have to think of something before it's too late!"

Miroku turned to her seeing the worry in the young demon slayers eyes. He sighed rubbing his chin, "I'm thinking Sango, but there's only one way I can think of."

Kagome smirked up at Inuyasha seeing him jump out of the way into a tree. "What running away so soon? And here I thought you were the great powerful Inuyasha" Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome was talking too much in her demon form, according to the others all he did was growl and laugh. He jumped back down on the destroyed earth.

"Are you scared Inuyasha?" She paused looking in his eyes; she saw all kind of emotion, love, worry, concern, fear. She shook her head, "I understand now, you don't want to hurt me, because I'm little Kagome, well the Kagome you knew is gone! She's never coming back, I have taken over and no one is standing in the way of me and the jewel!" She yelled expecting the jewel.

Inuyasha froze for a minute, _'Gone…forever?' _He shook his head, _'No I don't believe it! I won't believe it!' _He took a step forward towards Kagome watching as she tensed up going into a fight stance. "Ka-Kagome, I-I know your in there, fight your demon blood! You don't want to hurt me, or Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo. Heck I know you don't want to hurt that damn wolf either. Come on Kagome your stronger then this, fight it! Don't let it control you, please Kagome they miss you… I miss you." As he said his last words his head went down, his banks shading him from everything around him. Quickly looking out not hearing anything he saw her shocked face, but what caught his eyes were her eyes, the kept flashing brown, red and back to brown. He knew she was trying to fight it, he knew she could. As her eyes flashed the locket fell out of Inuyasha pocket. He looked down at it then back to Kagome watching her actions.

Kagome's eyes continued to flash when the locket tumbled out of his pocket. Her eyes traveled to the gold object. When she saw it her eyes become brown. Everyone was shocked at the sight. Her eyes connected with the locket. "Inu…yasha" She whispered; only demon ears would be able to hear.

"Kagome…" He replied with a sigh of relief till the women before him shook her head. She reviled her blazing red eyes, "Draw your sword Inuyasha! And don't be holding back. I want to prove that I could beat the famous Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grinded his teeth, inside him his demon side was telling him to kill her, end it for the both of them but he couldn't do that, he knew Kagome wouldn't give up if he was he who changed. _'I was so close to Kagome almost came back to be!'_ He drew his sword in order to defend himself from and attacks Kagome could inflict on him. Once he unsheathed his sword Kagome launched herself at him attack him with her claws once again. She aimed for his chest; Inuyasha not ready got his chest slashed by her claw attack. He claws scratched right threw his red fire rat kimono. She jumped back smirked licking her blooded claws.

Inuyasha went down on one knee, his sword supporting him. He looked up at her with one eye, bringing his hand up to his wound. Blood poured out staining his now ripped kimono. _'Damn, this cut is deep. Miroku and the others better hurry up, I can't hold out much longer.'_

The others watched Inuyasha getting hit by Kagome's claws a puddle of blood beginning to form below him. "We have to do something before Inuyasha gets killed!" Sango exclaimed watched the fight below her.

"I know, but what?" Miroku answered, just as worried as Sango. "Well, what's different now then it was when Kagome stayed a hanyou?"

Sango shrugged, "Maybe Kagura put some kind of spell on her or something?"

Miroku shook his head, "No I would have sensed it."

They all thought for a moment when Shippo had an idea. "Well, Inuyasha has his sword that keeps his blood in line. Maybe there's something that Kagome has that keep her blood in line"

Sango and Miroku's head both jerked up as they spoke in unison. "Of chores, the locket!"

Miroku nodded, "That's right, it makes sense, when the locket was shown to Kagome she was almost back but her demon blood took over again. Also when she fought Sesshomaru, she didn't have her locket on, so when her life was in danger her demon side took over. Last time it was Inuyasha's emotion's that brought her back, the locket being given by Inuyasha would be proof of our theory!"

Sango stared at Miroku as she recalled the entire event's he spoke of. Finally realizing Miroku made sense she nodded, "Miroku it's a trap!" She said understanding what was going on. She saw Miroku stare at her puzzled and explained. "Kagura wanted Kagome to rip the locket, so she could become full demon. She killed Koga's comrades because the scent of blood would have made Kagome run to the scent and fight Koga. She must have brought Kanna along in order to get Inuyasha mad and send him far away from Kagome so HE couldn't bring her back into a hanyou. She knew he could bring Kagome back, this whole thing is a trap so Kagome could kill Koga and get the shards, Kagura knew Koga would kill Kagome so it was the best option."

Miroku sighed, "Another one of Naraku's plans, but what doesn't make sense was how was he going to get the jewel back from Kagome if she's much more powerful then she was before?"

Sango thought for a moment, "There has to have been something more to the plan," That's when it hit her, "He's trying to ruin her life…" She said trailing off.

Miroku looked at Sango puzzled listening to her explanation. "Naraku loves to destroy people's lives. He enjoys plotting plans and traps to ruin us, our lives, and our families. He pit Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other. He put a curse on your family. He killed my whole village, and now he's using Kagome to ill her friends. I guess he knew Kagome would return to her normal self some time, knowing Inuyasha would somehow come and bring her back and in the end she would cry knowing she killed everyone. Being the only one left she would give the jewel up and with nothing standing between Naraku and his control he wins."

Miroku nodded, "Your right, everything is piecing up now. But Kagome won't kill us, I know she's stronger then that, and now that we know how to bring her back, it's time we put our plan into action!" Sango nodded telling Kirara and Inu to land on the ground.

Inuyasha placed his sword in front of him blocking Kagome's night shadow attack. He looked up over his sword not seeing Kagome anywhere. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down seeing Kagome's clawed hand had pierced him. She smirked, "Pathetic! I would have expected more from you Inuyasha" She remarked in a deep voice. She pulled her hand out of Inuyasha leaving a big whole in his gut. She flipped back facing him licking her hand again, "I'm going to enjoy you blood Inuyasha." She said with a smirked.

Inuyasha went down on his knee's dropping his sword on the ground. With his hand on his gut he thought, _'I'm sorry Kagome, I failed to protect you, please… forgive me' _

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's head jolted up turning towards Miroku listening to every word he said. "The locket! It's what keeps her demon blood it line. It works on her like the Tedsuiga ((sp?)) works on you!" He yelled. Inuyasha thought about what Miroku said, _'The locket? But why the…' _

"Inuyasha, look out!" Sango called out to him. His head shot back up seeing Kagome hovering over him. He saw her bring her claw up noticing a pink glow coming from her hand. He quickly grabbed his sword defending himself with it. Quickly sheathing his sword he whipped around pinning Kagome on the ground and careful as he could not to injure her wing further. He sat on top of her in order to keep her down. "Miroku quick, toss me the locket!" He called. He watched Miroku throwing the locket over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it with one hand looking down at Kagome struggling to get free. "What are you doing you stupid dog!"

Inuyasha sighed, "It's for your own good Kagome!" He tried putting the locket on but wasn't able to with her head moving side to side like it was. Before he could ask for help he noticed Koga holding her head still. He looked up at Koga with questionable eyes. "Hurry up dog breath I want my Kagome back!"

"You're Kagome? Why you-!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "Not now!"

He nodded looking back down as Kagome gave him a glare. He took the locket and placed it over her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DO…" Kagome trailed off as her heart began to beat. Her eyes flashed as they became a solid brown colour. Her claws shortened along with her fangs. The strips along her cheeks and wrist disappeared. Her eyes slowly closed then opened again looking up at Koga and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a weak voice. She turned to Koga, "Koga… what are you…doing her?" She asked

Inuyasha shook his head, "Never mind about that Kagome, we'll fill you in after you recover.

Kagome nodded slowly, after about a moment of silence Kagome looked at Inuyasha, now regaining her strength. "Um… Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, "Yes…Kagome"

"Can you…uh…get off of me please?" She asked.

"Uh…" Inuyasha jumped right off of her turning around to face the battle field, away from her as a small blush creped along his cheeks. Slowly Kagome sat up wincing at the pain that went threw her body.

"Kagome!" Sango called rushing over to her friend. "Don't move Kagome, you're really injured, you have a broken wing and…" Sango trailed off noticing Kagome was in some kind of trance. _'That's right, Kagura attacked me…' _"Where's Kagura…?" Kagome said weakly. She began feeling weak but shook her head trying to get rid of her dizziness. She paused as she remembered what happened with her locket. _'My locket, how could I have ripped it off like that?' _She brought her hand up to her chest grabbing her locket breathing a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha was puzzled by her actions, _'She's happy that she has her locket? Could it be that she didn't mean to throw it away?' _His thoughts were interrupted by the pain in his chest.

Kagome jumped hearing Inuyasha groan. She turned to him finally noticing the puddle of blood below him. "Oh my gosh Inuyasha what happened?" She asked crawling towards him.

Koga stood up, "I need to go." He said not wanting to see the love scene happening between Kagome and Inuyasha. Without anyone saying anything Koga ran off.

Kagome not noticing what Koga said started at Inuyasha wound in his chest, "Inuyasha are you alright? Of chores your not you got a big whole in your gut. She stood up falling back down. She shook her head standing up again fighting the pain. She got her bag on Inu's back but didn't think she had the strength to make it back, whispering in Inu's ears he carried her over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as she came back on Inu's back. "Damn it woman stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once!" He called out.

She slid off Inu's back with her yellow bang. She crawled over to Inuyasha, "I'm fine, it's just my wing."

Sango knelt by Kagome holding her up as she began whipping blood of Inuyasha's face. "Kagome's he's right, you need rest right now."

Kagome shook her head, her eyes half open, "I'm fine, who did this to you?" She asked as she continued to clean Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha jumped back and saw Kagome stare at him with a confused face. He smirked knowing he couldn't stop himself from pacing out any longer. _'It's best, she never finds out'_ He looked up at her, "Don't worry about it Kagome." He began feeling his energy decrees, he knew his wounds were serious, but didn't want to leave Kagome with Sango and Miroku at the moment, not that he didn't trust them; he just didn't want Kagome to know what really happened. He looked up seeing Kagome's eyes beginning to close. Suddenly she feel into his arms. Inuyasha caught her and smiled. _'It's good to have you back Kagome'_ was his last thought before he also passed out. Shippo ran over under Inuyasha to stop his fall when he just crushed Shippo.

Miroku laughed walking over lifting Inuyasha off of Shippo. "You can't stop Inuyasha Shippo, you're still too young." Miroku laid Inuyasha down gently walking around to Kagome. Sango pushed him, "Oh no you don't, your not laying a hand on Kagome." Sango picked Kagome up lifting her up in Kirara. Miroku did the same with Inuyasha placing him on Inu. Sango sighed hoping on Kirara behind Kagome. "We'll head to Keade's hut."

Miroku nodded hoping on Inu along with Shippou. He sighed as Inu flew up; he turned sensing a dark aura. Turning back to Sango he smiled as they road next to each other.

"Hum, Inuyasha and Kagome are growing closer. Naraku would like to hear of this." Kagura turned seeing the monk stare at her. She ignored it knowing at the moment he wouldn't be going after her. She flew up on her feather along with Kanna towards Naraku's castle. "If the group becomes stronger, we'll have to be more careful.

A strange figure stood behind a tree as she watched all the events that occurred. "Kagura is right, Inuyasha and Kagome are growing closer witch doesn't help my plan. But it will work; my powers are to powerful for them to break it." She smirked as she repaid her plan in her head. "Inuyasha will leave Kagome coming back to me, very soon. Once that happens I will destroy Naraku." The shadowy figure then disappeared from the battle ground.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all, this is the end of my chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be updating as soon as I can. Please check my profile out for more information on the updating process for each story. Also I will not delete the story Reborn. This time I won't give a special number for reviews. Please R&R, send in any questions requests or ideas please and thanks! As well, sorry for the chapter being kind of short.

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!**

**_Rae-orri_**


	13. Chapter 13: Training and Bathing

**Chapter 13: Training and Bathing  
**  
Disclaimer: picks flower petal I own Inuyasha pick off another one I own him not, pick petal I own him, pick last one I own him not. T.T

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews; it seems I'm getting better with my updates eh? Well I've been in a good mood and been wanting to update all my stories, although that might be because it's either I update or study for exams… I pick UPDATE!

**OniyuriGaaru:** thank you for you concern and you suggestion, of whatever you want to call it. The only reason I made Kagome faint twice was because from what I recall when Inuyasha turned full demon he passed out at the beginning and the end. With that note Kagome is a women, not that women are not as strong as men, some are but Kagome JUST became a half demon, she's not use to so much fighting so she stays fainted AFTER her transformation just a little longer then Inuyasha did in the previous episode. But thank you VERY much for your review and suggestion. I hope you will continue to read this story and like it. As well please send in any more suggestions you may have.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'  
_  
(Me annoying you while you're reading the story)

**LAST TIME...**

Miroku nodded hoping on Inu along with Shippou. He sighed as Inu flew up; he turned sensing a dark aura. Turning back to Sango he smiled as they road next to each other.

"Hum, Inuyasha and Kagome are growing closer. Naraku would like to hear of this." Kagura turned seeing the monk stare at her. She ignored it knowing at the moment he wouldn't be going after her. She flew up on her feather along with Kanna towards Naraku's castle. "If the group becomes stronger, we'll have to be more careful.

A strange figure stood behind a tree as she watched all the events that occurred. "Kagura is right, Inuyasha and Kagome are growing closer witch doesn't help my plan. But it will work; my powers are to powerful for them to break it." She smirked as she repaid her plan in her head. "Inuyasha will leave Kagome coming back to me, very soon. Once that happens I will destroy Naraku." The shadowy figure then disappeared from the battle ground.

**THIS TIME...**

"So Kagura, you're telling me Inuyasha and Kagome are growing closer?"

"Yes master, I've also noticed that the closer the group gets the stronger they become."

Naraku smirked, "It must be their will power, but did the half demon really forgive that foolish girl for throwing his precious present away?"

Kagura nodded, "It seems like he has master."

"Very well, I want you to keep a close eye on the group. I order you now not to attack unless I give the order."

"Yes master Naraku"

"I'm fine you old hag!" It was finally the next day and Inuyasha had been up already. Keade, trying to help heal his wounds herd of the events that happened the previous night. Ye are not Inuyasha, Kagome's attacks are brutal. Not only where they demon attacks but a miko's as well, it's a surprise you even survived."

"Shut up you old hag, that wrench can't do anything to kill me." He replied his golden eyes traveling over to Kagome. She still hadn't waken up from Kagura's attacks and he was beginning to worry, though he wouldn't show a hint of that emotion.

Shippou sighed shaking his head, "It's alright granny Keade, when Kagome feels better she'll tend to his wounds. He only let's Kagome help him heal."

Inuyasha let out a small growled, "Shut up"

Shippou giggled a touch knowing if he said this next thing he would be dead, but he just couldn't help himself. "There's more proof that you only say shut up"

Inuyasha growled even louder, trying to hold in his anger. Banging on the wall he stood up giving Shippou a glare. "Okay that's it you little twerp get your sorry little ass over here so I can rip your small little stupid head off!" He yelled beginning to chase Shippou out of the hut.

Sango shook her head, "Miroku go get them. I'm busy tending to Kagome"

"Of chores my dear Sango. Anything for you my sweet."

Sango pulled her hand back, "Miroku just go" She watched Miroku beginning to walk out of the hut and sighed when Keade requested something from her. "You can watch Kagome on ye own Sango?" Sango smiled at Keade, "Of chores I can, we'll be fine."

Keade nodded, "Can ye send Miroku and Shippou when they return, I may need some help."

Sango smiled again, "Yes of chores Keade, don't worry" She watched Keade. Her brown eyes traveled over to Kagome's unconscious body. She soaked the cloth in a bowel and placed it on Kagome's forehead, she herd yelling from behind her and sure enough it was Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou. "Miroku, Keade needs both you and Shippou."

Miroku stroked his chin, "So, the old women's finally wanting some, and with two none the less."

Sango's eyes widened, she stood up and walked over to Miroku knocking him on the head, "That's disgusting Miroku! In front of Shippou too, you'd better leave before I do more then hit you!"

Miroku looked up at Sango's angry face actually seeing fire surround her, "Um… right… let's go Shippou." He called running out of the hut with Shippou in his arms.

Sango took a deep breath once Miroku was gone; she kneeled back down beside Kagome and stayed silent along with Inuyasha. She turned her head towards the two neko demons curled up next to each other in the corner. She smiled a small smile, _'They look so cute together'_ she thought as she continued watching over her close friend.

((I believe Kirara's a male, but in my story she's a female alright? Please bear with me.))

She turned back to Kagome seeing her cloth needing changing. She turned to the water bowel and noticed all the water was gone, not one little drop left. She turned to Inuyasha; sighing she stood up and walked towards the paper door, "Watch her will you?" She turned to face him hearing him snort. She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." She then lifted the flap with the bowel in her hand and walked out leaving both hanyou's all alone.

Once Sango had left Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. He sat down beside her and stared at her without blinking, as if he didn't want to miss one thing about her. He closed his eyes thinking to himself. _'I'm sorry Kagome, I failed to protect you. I shouldn't have let you run a head on your own. I-It's all my fault that you turned into a full demon. It's pain full to wake up and smell blood all over you, knowing you did something terrible but can't remember what it was. Damn it why can't I do anything right? I hurt you all the time.'_ He opened his eyes staring back down that the hanyou lying motionless below him. He closed his eyes once again, "I'm so sorry."

"S-Sorry for what?" came a weak voice.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched, slowly opening his eyes he saw Kagome beginning to wake up. He searched for words in his head to say something but nothing came, "Umm… Kagome you umm… feeling better?" He said stumbling on his words. Right there he felt like banging his head on the wall.

She smiled just a bit, "A bit thanks but how did I get like this?" She thought trying to get up. Inuyasha jumped out of his seat ready to catch her if she stumbled. She smiled at his concern. She had her hand on her head having a big headache. That's when it hit her, _'My locket, I ripped it off, how… how could I?'_ Her hand traveled to her chest as gave a big sigh of relief feeling it there.

Inuyasha was puzzled by her thoughts but shrugged if off. He sighed leaning against the wall when he felt a warm touch on his right cheek. His eyes snapped oven, looking to the right he saw Kagome; she'd gave him a small peck on the cheek. His hand traveled over to his cheek rubbing it softly as he listen to her soft words. "Thank you"

"For what?" He asked removing his hand from her cheek.

"For getting my locket back."

"How did you know?"

"It's just a feeling"

"What kind of feeling?" He asked eyeing her.

She smiled, "A happy feeling."

"And that makes you happy?" He asked still not understanding these feelings she spoke of.

"Of chores it does silly, why wouldn't it? I mean you did give it to me after all, how you were able to get it is still a mystery to me."

He snorted, "You don't want to know, and you never will." He looked at her unable to figure out the emotions that crossed her eyes. He sighed deciding to tell her right there and then. "Kagome… there's something that I need to tell you, it's very important.

She nodded looking right at him, "Yeah, what is it?" She asked politely. She stared with her amber eyes confused. She didn't know what to expect, but she seemed to catch some kind of fear in his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what he was so afraid of. He eyes traveled down to his hand seeing it begin to go to her chest, she began to panic.

Inuyasha laid his hand on her chest where her locket hung around her neck, "Like my Tedsiga ((sp? I kept forgetting how to spell it)) the locket keeps your demon blood locked inside you. How? I don't know, all I know id you must keep this on at all cause. I beg you Kagome, it… it pained me to see you like that, I didn't like it, I was beginning to get scared, scared you would never come back… to me."

Kagome's eyes widened at the words Inuyasha spoke to her. She couldn't help but let a signal tear fall. She didn't know why but she wanted to jump into his arms and hug him, never letting go. She blinked back the tears and smiled placing her hand on top of his on her chest. "I'm sorry, to make you worry like that, and I promise, I won't ever take it off. Not that I would have before." She smiled a sweet smile putting her hand on her lap along with his. "Thank you Inuyasha, for your concern."

Suddenly Sango walked into the room. She looked down seeing Kagome hand in hand with Inuyasha, "Uh, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Inuyasha ripped his hand away from Kagome answering before she could, "No!" Right after he said that he stood up quickly walking out of the hut, hitting the paper door knocking it down.

Kagome sighed watching him walk out in his usual temper. "Is he alright?" Kagome herd Sango asked. She shrugged her shoulders starting at the door as the paper swung side to side from the wind. "I don't know I really don't."

Sango sighed following Kagome's gaze to the door. _'It must be what he saw in Kanna's mirror, but I though he was better about that.' _Sango fought over weather to tell Kagome about her little adventure as a full demon. Her gaze turned over to Kagome's damaged wing. _'I guess I'll tell her during our next bath.'_ Sango knew it was coming up soon, but she felt as though she could tell anything to Kagome during her bath. It was odd, it was like a place for girls only, where they could relax and not care about a thing in the world. She looked up at Kagome seeing her friend still in a daze, "Kagome, how are your wounds?" She waited till her friend realized she asked a question.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, she laughed just a bit, "Being a hanyou has its perks."

"And your wing?"

Kagome nodded, "Right it still hurts, but it's getting better." She answered with a bright smile. She twisted her body in order to take the bandage off her wing. She smiled once it was off. She noticed Sango staring at her with a puzzled look. She closed her eyes as her wings folded back into her back. "This will help it heal."

She smiled as she looked at Inu along with Kirara walking up to there master. Kagome smiled rubbing Inu's ears, "Inu, how are you?" she asked. He just purred and Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "You know, you're a lot like Inuyasha." She then leaned over whispering into Inu's ear, "Today we'll start training." Kagome lifted her head smiling and Sango knowing Sango was curious at what she told Inu. Kagome looked back up to the broken door as her ears twitched.

"MOMMY!" cried a happy little Kitsune.

Kagome got pushed back a little from the impact of Shippou's hug. She smiled looking up seeing Keade along with a perverted monk walk in. "I Kagome, ye child are feeling well?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes must better thank you all" She placed Shippou down gently and signaled Inu to fallow her. "Were just going out for a walk, we'll be back soon."

They all looked at her with worried eyes, Sango decided to speak up for all of them, "Um, are you sure that's a good idea Kagome?" She knew the last time Kagome and Inu went alone they got attacked.

Kagome nodded, "I know all of you are concerned but I'll be fine, I'm stronger now and I know I'll be fine. I promise I won't walk off to far."

Miroku sighed knowing Kagome needed the fresh air to clear her thoughts, but what he didn't know was that wasn't the reason for the walk. "Just be careful Kagome."

Once leaving the hut Kagome sniffed the air, "Alright, time to train." She said with her fists in the air. She couldn't help beginning excited, just talking about it made her pumped up.

Inuyasha came back from the little place he sits at every time he needed time to think. Walking in the hut he noticed right away the absence of the hanyou. "Where's Kagome?" He asked as everyone looked up from what they were doing. Sango took a deep breath deciding to answer. "She left with Inu for a walk about half an hour ago, she should be back soon."

Inuyasha stared at Sango, "WHAT! And you let her go out there! You idiot, she's injured enough what are you doing sending her to her death bed?"

Sago jumped at the sudden outburst of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha she'll be fine, she's with Inu and I'm positive that our young hanyou is stronger." Miroku answered trying to calm him down.

But that didn't stop the furious half demon. He raced out the hut, whatever was left of holding the flap of the door up was now broken. "Stupid girl" He mumbled to himself as he raced towards Kagome's scent. "She's still injured and yet she still goes out with that stupid dog demon into the forest. What id something happens to her and I'm not there to protect her? Gods please let her be alright" He stopped dead in his tracks sniffing the air. His eyes grew smelling her sweat, "That makes no sense, she can't be sweating from just walking, damn she must be fighting!" He began running again picking up his pace. He stopped to the spot not hearing a sound. He scratched his head confused, _'If she were fighting I should at least hear movement.' _Suddenly he felt someone tackling pinning him to the ground.

She blinked a couple of times, "Inuyasha, is that you?" She asked confused.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Um, yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Inu then emerged from the bushes in his true form with black clouds on his feet and at the end of his tail, like Kirara. He growled at Inuyasha thinking he was a demon about to attack Kagome.

Kagome laughed a little, still on top of Inuyasha. "It's okay Inu, It's only Inuyasha." She said slowly getting off of him.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell are you doing out here? You should be resting not going for one of your girly little walks! Damn it, why are you far away from the path I mean-" He was cut off by Kagome, "Training"

Inuyasha stopped turning to her, "Training? What do you mean?"

"I mean training, as in trying to build up my strength to become a better fighter. Inu's helping me out here. Now that I'm a hanyou, I mine as well learn how to fight like one."

Inuyasha stared, his words caught in his throat. He didn't know what to make of this. Even since he has known Kagome he's never really seen her as the type to fight. Sure once and a while she showed some evil fighting spirit in her, but she was never the type to kill someone. But what bothered him the most was Inu, _'Inu? Why him? Why didn't she ask me? I could have trained her way better then this excuse of a dog.' _"Why didn't you ask me?" Inuyasha asked finally getting the courage to ask.

Kagome was surprised by his question, she thought even if he did want to help her he wouldn't ask why. She thought his pride was to big for that, "The answer simple, because I didn't want to be embarrassed from one of your stupid snobby answers like 'you wouldn't last on minute'" She answered standing up, brushing some dust off her pants.

He looked at her amber eyes and sighed knowing full well he probably would have said that. He slowly stood up beginning to look out towards the distance as he thought to himself. _'Why do I want to train her so badly? It makes not sense'_

'_That's because you want to help her to defend herself in case your not there, that and you want to be alone with her.'_

'_Feh! Stupid human side, who asked you?'_

'_You did you idiot!'_

'_I'm not the idiot!'_

'_You are you're the one talking inside your head.'_

'_Shut the fuck up you bastard!'_

Kagome looked around her surroundings while Inuyasha fought with himself and noticed Inu had left the two alone. _'Great, where not done training for the day and he leaves me with mister I know everything. Maybe I should ask him if he'll help me train. I mean it would be easier seeing as Inuyasha speaks my language.' _She looked up at the male hanyou beside her and sighed, "Will you train me?" She asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome's voice. "Sure" He replied calmly. Kagome was shocked by his sudden calmness until he said his next line. "Come on, we don't have all day!" She nodded following him back out to the open field.

When they both entered the open area the walked to opposite sides so they were able to face each other. Inuyasha began to show her a couple moves to be offensive. He smiled, she was learning pretty quickly. "Not bad Kagome, for your first time that is."

Kagome smirked, "Thanks, I got a great teacher."

"Yea, yea save your suck ups for Miroku. Now from everything I taught you, you'll use it to attack me."

She giggled forming a plan in her head. "Alright" She smirked getting into an offensive stance. She waited for Inuyasha to give the count. Once he did she launched herself at him. Jumping up as she got closer to him she flipped over his head now facing his back. She noticed he was one step a head of her and smirked at him as he turned to face her. "Sit!" She yelled. Kagome laughed seeing him face first on the ground. She put one foot on his back and clapped her hands together shaking it from size to size as though she won a tournament.

Inuyasha jumped up knocking her over. "First off, that was WAY unfair, and number two never keep your guard down, even after you think you've won."

Kagome laughed, "But I specifically remember you saying when fighting a strong opponent I should use anything to my advantage."

Inuyasha's eyes grew as it triggered his memory, "So you ARE listening to what I'm teaching you."

Kagome nodded, "Of chores, you think I'm here to sit…" She paused as Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Whoops, sorry." She waited for Inuyasha to get back up, "as I was saying S-I-T here and kick you ass?"

Inuyasha's brow rose, "Kick my ass eh? I don't think so Kagome."

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" She wondered looking out the door.

"You have noting to worry about Sango, Inu told us Inuyasha's with Kagome, she's perfectly safe with him."

Sango eyed Miroku, "Oh really, and how exactly did Inu tell you this? Do you all of a sudden speak dog?"

Miroku scratched his head, "Well you see, I've kept it a secret for quite a long time, but I can really speak any language."

Sango stood up and knocked him on the head, "Yeah right stupid pervert."

Miroku stood up looking up at Sango seeing worry in her eyes. "What if they get attacked by a demon? Or one of Naraku's demons? Oh my gosh!" She cried going on and on.

Miroku sweat dropped, "Sango…"

"Let's go Miroku!" She yelled dragging him into the forest.

As the battle continued on, Kagome was unable to get a signal punch in. Inuyasha smirked jumping back, "Nice try Kag, but you're just to slow."

Kagome's eyes grew getting out of her fighting stance, "D-Did you just call me Kag?" She asked in shock.

"Uh… I-I guess I did." _'Damn it!'_ He said cursing himself. Kagome giggled a bit and Inuyasha took a note of it. _'She's laughing?' _"What's so funny?" He asked also getting out of his fighting stance.

"N-Nothing it's just… I never thought… you would give me a…a… nickname!" She tried saying between laughs.

"Feh, what ever. If you don't like it, I just won't call you that."

Kagome whipped a tear away shaking her head. "No, no it's not that. Its better then wrench it's just funny because I've never seen this side of you. Well actually I have but only with Kikyo." She replied staring at the ground.

Inuyasha sighed as the wind blew through both there hairs playing around with it. Inuyasha couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, he never noticed it before, but she truly did look beautiful. _'Kagome, no wonder you hate me'_ There was a silence for quite a while when an idea hit Inuyasha. "Before we continue with your fighting skills we should work on your speed. I know you can go fast, I've seen you. All you need is to find it inside you"

Kagome's head jerked up beginning to giggle again. She saw him give her a puzzling look, "Sorry just the look on your face when you said 'you have to find it inside you' It was way too funny" She then burst out laughing falling to the ground.

Inuyasha stood there tapping his foot, "Do you want my help or not?" He saw her getting up and nodded, "Alright here's what were going to do, I'm going to run and your going to catch me, once you do I have to run after you and catch you. Understand?"

Kagome nodded, "Like tag."

"Tag?" Inuyasha asked with a questioning gaze.

Kagome shook her head, "Never mind, let's go!" She called out to him. As soon as she said that Inuyasha raced off. She jumped noticing he left, "Hey! Get back here!" She called running after him. "Ill get you Inuyasha!" She called after him seeing him up a head. After about five minutes of running she was only about a meter away from him. She tried with all her might to push her self to go faster. Once she was there she jumped him tackling him to the ground. "Gotcha!" She yelled jumping up and running in the other direction. "I'll get you back Kag, just you wait!" He called after her.

After about another five to six minutes of chasing each other Inuyasha was finally able to catch up with her. "You may be good, but not better then me!" Kagome laughed, "You wish!" She yelled. Inuyasha jumped her tackling her to the ground, except they were on a hill. They rolled down the hill. Reaching the end Inuyasha ended up on top of Kagome pinning her down. There faces were so close there noses were touching. Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her skin. She felt a small little shiver going down her spin. She felt their lips brush's gently against each others until…

"Ahem" Sango spoke up trying to make both hers and Miroku's presence known.

Both hanyou's turned there heads looking straight at Miroku and Sango.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Sango asked slowly beginning to walk away.

Inuyasha quickly jumped off of Kagome and turned his back to his friends not wanting to show any emotion at all.

Miroku stared with wide eyes, "Whoa Inuyasha how did you get Kagome under you like that you dirty little dog!"

Sango clenched her fist hitting Miroku in the head while yelling her favorite word. "PERV!"

Kagome sat up her hands in front of her shaking them, "No… no we were just training. Inuyasha's helping me out. To increase my speed he told me to catch him. Once I got him he had to catch me and we both tripped, thus why we were like that when you found us."

"SURE Kagome…" Miroku laughed looking to Inuyasha knowing full well he was listening. "Hey Inuyasha, you have to teach me that so I can teach Sango here."

"PEVERTE!" Sango yelled once again hitting him quite hard in the head. She smiled sweetly grabbing the monk by his collar. "I guess you guys were in the middle of something so I'll just take the pervert and head back to the hut."

"Uh… wait Sango, w-we were done anyways." She said still with a ruby red blush on her cheeks. She didn't dare turn to Inuyasha still embarrassed at the little episode they just had. Still thinking about the moment, she left Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku back to the hut.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, _'I can't believe we almost… I can't even say it. Did Kagome actually want to? I mean she wasn't stopping me.'_

'_Of chores she does! She likes you more then you think idiot.'_

'_You again?_

'_Yes, human you at your service!'_

'_Shut up and leave me alone!'_

'_Feh!'_

'_Hey, that's my word!'_

'_But I am you!'_

'_Your not the real me!'_

Inuyasha herd no response and get frustrated, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha never realized he began following Kagome and the others. "Feh!" He replied beginning to walk ahead of them. The girls shrugged there shoulders continuing to walk back to the hut.

Sango looked out seeing the sun beginning to set, "Kagome, you up for a bath?" She asked grabbing a towel that Kagome brought back from her time. It was pink, Sango's favorite colour.

Kagome nodded digging through her bag grabbing her own towel. "Sure, let's go!" She said once she had all her things. "Shippou, did you want to come along as well?" She asked the little kitsune.

Shippou nodded jumping up on Kagome's shoulder, "Of chores!" He cried happy to be involved in something the grown ups were doing.

Sango shot an angry glare at Miroku, "If Kagome's sniff's you out we'll make sure that you never see anything again."

"Yes Sango dear."

Sango grinded her teeth "Don't yes Sango dear me!" With that said she let him alone with Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed seeing the woman gone, he turned to Inuyasha noticing him deep in thought, "Don't tell me what Kanna showed you in her mirror are still bothering you."

"Feh, why would if?" He asked using his tough face. It was like a mask on him, he would never let if fall so everyone could it his emotions, he rather hide them behind a tough face mask.

"Inuyasha you truly are thick headed! Don't you get it? Kagura set up a trap; she wanted Kagome to loose control of her demon side. He must have said something to cause her to do that."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his fuzzy little white triangle ears twitched as he listen to the monk true words. _'Is it true what Miroku is saying? Was it really just a trap set up for us by Naraku? What was it that Kagura said to make Kagome act the way she did?' _Many questions swarmed his head as he sat there thinking over yesterdays adventure.

Once the girls reached the water they stripped their cloths off and hopped into the water. The were silent for a while, except the little kitsune who was swimming none stop. Sango looked up at Kagome wondering if now, a good time to ask… "Um, Kagome?" She watched her dear friend look up with her amber eyes at herself. "Can I ask you something?" When her friend nodded she cleared her throat. "Well, if you don't mind talking about it, can you tell me exactly what happened between you and Kagura?"

Why do you ask?" Kagome asked taken aback by the question. She didn't expect anyone would ask her what happened; then again they did just find her lying there.

"_No! I don't believe that Kagura! You're lying to Inuyasha to make them hate each other! It's all part of your plan to turn them against each other! I know it is!"_

_Kagura smirked, "You want proof? Then proof is what you'll get" She said in a calm voice. "Kanna!" She called. Suddenly Kanna emerged from the bushes. Putting here mirror out everyone saw Kagome's figure in the mirror. Watching with wide eyes, they saw what had happen with Kagome."_

Kagome gasped, "Are you serious? T-That explains a lot."

Sango nodded, "Thought what doesn't make sense is why you said, 'she can have him for all I care' before you ripped the locket off."

Kagome paused as all the information sunk in, _'If Kanna showed that, then that means, oh no… Inuyasha had to see it and hear it. He probably thinks I hate him. That why he always had doubts that I disliked the locket. Oh Inuyasha I don't hate you, not at all.'_

Her thoughts where cut off with a splash of water in her face. "Took you long enough to snap out of it."

"Sango, does Inuyasha think I hate him?" She asked wanting to know right away.

Sango sighed leaning on a rock, "Well, he seemed pretty upset afterwards, but after Kagura left and you became full demon he seemed to be too worried about you to care." Not knowing the young hanyou didn't know about her little adventure as a hanyou had a shocked face. Sango blinked a couples of times thinking it wasn't that shocking till she realized what she said, "Damn it!"

Kagome turned to Sango, Shippou still playing around in the water. "You mean…. That's why Inuyasha warned me, because I turned into my full demon form again?" She cupped her face in her hands and began crying.

Sango, with much concern swam over to her friend, "What is it?"

Shippou nodded swimming over, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"_What's wrong Kagome, giving up so soon? But Inuyasha would be crushed if he lost his shard detector. Who will help him find the shards once you're dead?"_

_But then again he can always get Kikyo seeing as he loves her so dearly. I mean remember the time, when you were gone and he didn't care, all he cared about was seeing Kikyo even if she threatened to kill him and they shared passion able moment under the moon while you hide behind the tree and watched like the little coward you are"_

"_SHUT UP!" Kagome's anger grew. Kagura's words affected Kagome just as she planned. "You're dead Kagura!" The anger in Kagome took over her mind, not being able to think or remember that she can't fly at this moment due to the control Kagura had on the wind. She looked at her target growling she flew up towards Kagura. Kagura smirked, "But you know it's true" She said sending her dance of blades at Kagome. Kagome trying to go right threw them damaged her right wing sending her back to the ground. Kagome stood up on her hands and knee's. Kagura landed on the ground next to her, smirking she decided to manipulate her more. "HE doesn't love you Kagome, you know he doesn't, you're just his shard detector. Once the jewels are collected he'll take it and go off with Kikyo. Leaving you alone, again"_

_Tears streaked the young hanyou's face grabbing the only thing the meant the most to her from Inuyasha, the locket. "I don't care!" She yelled yanking her locket and throwing it up. Kagura smirked grabbing the locket. "I HATE HIM! I HATE INUYASHA! She can have him for all I care!"_

_Kagura made a fake pouting face, "Oh, don't be so harsh"_

"I knew it!" exclaimed Sango. "It was about Kikyo!" Kagome nodded tears still striking down her face. Flashes of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed trough her mind. "I…I didn't know I transformed, is that how Inuyasha got his wounds?"

Shippou nodded, "But he's okay he's tough"

Kagome shook her head, she looked at her hands, she couldn't believe her own hands hurt Inuyasha. Kagome walked out of the water and sighed, "I'm sorry, I need to go now." She slowly lifted herself out of the water and began getting dressed, Sango fallowed along with Shippou. Kagome turned to them, "You don't need to as well."

Sango shook her head, "It's no fun without you."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sango, for everything."

Sango couldn't help but feel as though she should be thanking Kagome and the others. When her life went down, they where there for her and accepted her even after all she's did for them was cause more problems.

Kagome began walking back towards the hut. Her hand traveled t her forehead as she began feeling faint. _'Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so dizzy?' _Before she knew it she felt herself beginning to collapse to the floor. The last she could hear was her friend's feet running towards her calling her name.

"Kagome!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's all; this is the end of my chapter. Long eh? I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be updating as soon as I can. The only reason I made her faint… again is for good reason. So please don't hate me for it. Please R&R and tell me what you think… I will not be updating until exams are over, probably until Monday or Wednesday.

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!**

_**Rae-orri**_


	14. Chapter 14: Visions

**Chapter 14: Visions  
**  
Disclaimer: picks flower petal I own Inuyasha pick off another one I own him not, pick petal I own him, pick last one I own him not. T.T

A/N:

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'  
_  
(Me annoying you while you're reading the story)

**LAST TIME...**

Sango shook her head, "It's no fun without you."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sango, for everything."

Sango couldn't help but feel as though she should be thanking Kagome and the others. When her life went down, they where there for her and accepted her even after all she's did for them was cause more problems.

Kagome began walking back towards the hut. Her hand traveled t her forehead as she began feeling faint. _'Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so dizzy?' _Before she knew it she felt herself beginning to collapse to the floor. The last she could hear was her friend's feet running towards her calling her name.

"Kagome!"

**THIS TIME...**

Sango shook her unconscious friend below her, "Kagome wake up, come on!" She called out continuing to shake her.

"Mommy!" Shippou cried gripping onto Kagome shirt tears pouring down his face.

Sango's head jerked up, "Quick Shippou run back to Keade's hurt and call Miroku and Inuyasha. They can carry her back to the hut and we'll figure out what to do there"

Shippou whipped his eyes nodded, "Y-Yes okay." He said running has fast as his little legs could carry him back to the old miko's hut. Tears continued to flow down his flushed cheeks. He was afraid he would admit that. He hoped his mother was alright but what he didn't know was Kagome was going to become weaker.

Shippou jumped into the hut landing in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune hearing him a mile off. "Aren't you supposed to be with the girl?" He asked not realizing Shippou was crying till he looked up at him. Shippou lip quivered as his tried telling Inuyasha about Kagome, "You…you have to go help…trouble and…" Shippou's tears flew down as he thought about the idea of his 'mother' not feeling well.

Inuyasha stood up quickly knocking the young kitsune out of his lap. "Trouble! Where?"

"K-Kagome she's…"

Inuyasha didn't wait for Shippou to finish. He never liked Kagome and trouble in the same sentence. He raced out the door knocking it over again racing to her. He sniffed the air running towards the river. Her smelt Sango by her side and no demons so that eased him a bit. He continued running through the forest at fast pace.

Miroku stood up picking Shippou up cradling him like a baby. "What exactly happened Shippou?"

Shippou sniffed before answering. "We were on our way back when… when she collapsed."

Miroku nodded having an idea of what was going on with Kagome, "Alright, let's go find Keade in the village alright?" He smiled when Shippou nodded curling up in Miroku's chest. Miroku walked out of the now empty hut making his way to the herb garden. _'I wonder, if Kagome is having another vision'_

"Kagome wake up!" Sango pleaded continuing to shake her friend. She began getting worried with no word from Miroku Shippou or Inuyasha. That is until he called her name. She looked up seeing a flash of red landing next to Kagome. She stared up at two pairs of golden eyes seeing worry in them. She shook her head getting out of her trance beginning to explain what happened. "I'm not quite sure why but she collapsed."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome lifting her up on his back. He turned to Sango giving one last glance before running off back to Keade's hut hoping nothing serious was wrong with her. He thought for a moment, not knowing why she was so weak, _'Could it be her transformations? Maybe there too much for her? Damn it can't she stop fainting and getting us worried for no reason!' _He shook his head concentrating on his destination as he picked up his speed.

_She turned to him and looked at him. He looked into her eye's and saw no love, no compassion no kindness, not his Kagome. All he saw was an angry hanyou"Ka...Kagome" Sesshomaru took this chance to run. Kagome growled (dose bats growl?) as she made her way towards him. "You idiot! Why did you distract me? I could have killed him" _

He knew she was still in her demon form because of her voice and how she acted. She was acting like him.

"But that's alright, after I kill you I'll go after him"

He didn't know what to do. He had to get HIS Kagome back but how? She would sit him to get him back but she didn't have a rosary around her neck. He dodged her attack and grabbed her. "Kagome...I know your in there, fight your demon blood"

Kagome's eyes slowly opened her eyes but closed them up again from the light. Slowly opening them again, getting them adjusted to the light. _'Where am I? It looks like Keade's hut. But, wasn't I just at the springs?' _She blinked a couple of times, as her eyes began to focus she saw red, guessing it was a certain hanyou. "Inuyasha?" she whispered her voice horse from the lack of liquid. She slowly lifted her head meeting amber eyes.

"Kagome!" He said breathing a sigh of relief. He brought her closer his mouth right by her ear. Kagome shivered at the feeling of him breathing on her neck as he whispered in her ear. "I was so worried." Luckily no one else could hear him without demon ears; that is except Shippou.

"Are ye child alright?"

Inuyasha quickly let Kagome go realizing everyone else was actually in the room. Kagome fell to he ground as Inuyasha let her go. She frowned at him as she sat up nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked around seeing the whole gang there staying at her with worried eyes. Shippou jumped into Kagome's lap. She could tell he'd been crying because his tears stained his cheeks. She smiled a bit stroking his head calming the little kitsune down. "What happened mommy?"

She looked at everyone staring at her with concern. She smiled showing she was fine, "Nothing happened, I just had another vision."

Miroku nodded, "I guess ed as much"

Sango stood up hitting him on the head. "Then why didn't you tell us!"

Miroku looked at everyone, "I thought you all figured it out already."

She laughed a bit until Keade asked what she saw. She nodded beginning to explain her vision. She turned to Inuyasha seeing him tensed up. She gave him a puzzling before telling her tale. "… and that's what happened" She turned to everyone as they all recalled the even Kagome just explained to them. "Is that what happened to me?" She asked.

Miroku nodded, "Yes exactly what happened to you."

Sango turned to Miroku, "But that doesn't make sense. Inuyasha's turned full demon before yet he's never had visions on what happened."

Miroku nodded, "Yes but there is something different." Everyone looked at both Inuyasha and Kagome who her crossed legged the exact same with the exact faces on. Shippou pointed at them beginning to laugh, "Nope there the exact same"

Inuyasha stood up knocking Shippou on the head as Shippou stopped laughing and started crying.

Miroku shook his head, "No the fact that Kagome is still a miko is the difference." Everyone gave a big 'OH' as the nodded in agreement.

Kagome thought for a moment, "So your saying because of my miko powers I see these things that actually happened to me?"

Inuyasha snorted turning away from her, "That's exactly what he just said idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!" She yelled.

"feh"

Kagome was about to yell at him again when Shippou jumped into her arms. Shippou jumped up and down, "Don't yell Kagome, I want you be happy when I give you this!"

Kagome blinked a couple of times confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your birthday present, I forgot to give it to you!"

Kagome laughed a bit, "What do you mean, you gave me the hug"

Shippou shook his head, "But everyone else got you such cool presents so I wanted to give you something special." He dug through his shirt pocket taking out the pin he found in the forest. "Here, happy birthday"

Kagome's eyes widened as the pin sparkled, "Oh wow Shippou, it's beautiful!" She took it out of his small little hands pinning it onto her shirt, "Oh I love it thank you Shippou" She exclaimed giving him a big hug to show how much she liked it.

Shippou grinned from ear to ear seeing Inuyasha jealous. Looking over Kagome's shoulder at Inuyasha he stuck his tongue out, Inuyasha sticking out right back at him. Shippou wrapped his little arms around Kagome, "I'm glad you like it"

Inuyasha turned away from the group thinking to himself. _'Stupid kitsune I wish Kagome would hug me like that every time I made her happy. Like I ever make her happy'_ His ears dropped in sadness as everyone continued with what they were doing. Sango cleaning her boomerang, Miroku doing some research, Shippou playing with Inu and Kirara. Inuyasha sighed looking at the other hanyou in the room through the corner of his eyes seeing she was deep in thought. He watched as she rose from her spot walking right out of the hut. He turned to his other friends noticing they hadn't even noticed Kagome left. _'Maybe I should follow her.'_

'_Yes let's go!'_

'_Alright fine, but one question, wasn't there a demon me as well?'_

'_I have NOOOOO idea'_

'_Whatever'_

Once Inuyasha finally broke form his thoughts he walked after Kagome. He followed her scent all the way to the God tree.

"Stupid stupid stupid!"

He paused watching her from the bushes when he herd her voice. _'Is she mad? But why, what did I do this time?'_ He thought for a moment recalling the events that happened in the hut. _'I don't remember doing anything to make her upset.'_ He watched silently as she jumped up onto a branch of the God Tree. He thought if maybe he should go up there and see what was wrong. Nodding he slowly walked towards the tree. Looking up he noticed she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice he was there. "When you get to wrapped up in your thoughts, a demon can easily attack you"

Kagome jumped from the sound on Inuyasha's voice. She looked below her to see him staring up there. "I'm guessing that's why you never think"

He snorted turning to the ground, "I do think, I'm surprised you do" He looked back up seeing her looking away. He sighed, "Need some company?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped open; she didn't expect him to be kind to her. She nodded as he jumped up onto the same branch. He looked at her noticing she was avoiding his eyes.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. She couldn't look at him, how could she look at him? _'Her herd me say I hate him, why is he even still around me, acting like it never happened.'_

((A/N: In case you don't remember, the whole Kagura Kanna Mirror thing…))

"Kagome is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked not quite sure what was going on with her. He really hoped it wasn't anything he did. He couldn't afford Kagome being angry at him again.

She shook her head still not making eyes contact with him. He shook his head determined to find out why she was acting this way. "Then why have you been avoiding my eye?"

Kagome stayed silent not answering him. She jumped when she felt his hand under her chin. "Look at me" He demanded. He moved her head towards him forcing her to look at him. Kagome stared into his amber orbs tears beginning to form in her eyes. Inuyasha sniffed the air sniffing out Kagome's tears.

The next thing Inuyasha did shocked both of them. He wrapped his arms around her picking her up as he jumped onto a higher branch so that they wouldn't be disturbed. He sat down leaning against the bark of the tree bringing Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome please don't cry, tell me what's wrong" He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened at the way he was acting. He was concerned about her and wanted to know what was wrong. Her head went down asking herself if she should tell him about it or not. _'He never wants to tell everyone else how he feels, or what's wrong with him why should I tell him?' _She sighed continuing to ask herself the same question. _'What if he's mad at me? Why's he acting this way in the first place? Should he be angry with me?'_

'_Oh just tell him what's on your mind'_

'_Shut up and let me deal with this!' _When Kagome herd no response form the other part of her she gave off a low growl.

Inuyasha's jumped not expecting her to growl. _'She growled, why is she growling? Is it towards me or is it something else. Damn it I need to know!'_

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly snapping him from his thoughts as he answered her, "Yeah?" _'Please don't let it be something I did'_

"I-I'm sorry" She whispered rubbing her face in his chest making it so he couldn't see her.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open, he never expected HER to say sorry. But he didn't understand what she was saying sorry for. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for… for … for saying I hate you." She gripped his shirt tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. She felt as though he hated her now. That he was hiding his hate for her just to keep her around till the jewel's complete. "I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I don't hate you, not at all it just slipped. Not that I actually felt it and didn't mean to tell you it's just I-I was mad at the time and I don't know exactly what happened I just-" She was cut off as Inuyasha gently placed a finger over her lips silencing her. "Shh Kagome, its okay"

"But Inuyasha." Kagome lifted her head up; she stopped crying. _'He's being so understand.'_

After a small silence between the two he asked her, "How did you know?" He brought her in closer, forcing her to look sideways. Inuyasha turned his head looking away deep into the forest waiting for her reply.

"S-Sango told me about Kanna's mirror and how you seemed upset." She gripped onto his shirt tighter continuing to look sideways.

"I was at first." Inuyasha began, "Then I realized you weren't the type to not tell anyone how you feel. Usually you tell someone right up front if you like them or not. That and if you really did hate me I guess you would have left by now." He took a breath before continuing, "That and you said something that didn't quite make sense." He turned to her watching her look into the forest. He knew she knew what he was talking about. "What did you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing"

"It doesn't sound like nothing?"

"Inuyasha j-just drop it"

He nodded deciding not to push her. If she wanted to tell him she would. They sat there in silence for a while, looking down to see Kagome's face sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled a small smile looking back out up at the moon he frowned. The new moon was coming up soon, and that meant he was going to be a human soon. He looked back down at Kagome, _'I wonder if she has the same human time as me' _He closed his eyes keeping his arms wrapped around her tightly as if if he let go she would disappear and never return, "Goodnight…. Kagome"

SMACK

"I told you not to touch me you nasty monk!"

"But Sango how can I resist such a beautiful woman?"

She stared at him, "Beautiful?" She asked with confusion.

Miroku opened his eyes when he felt no pain, "uh…"

Sango smiled hugging Miroku, "That's so nice Miro-ku" She paused feeling a hand on her ass. She let him go staring at him. Lifting her hand up she hit the young monk knocking him out, "Goodnight Miroku"

The shinidamachuu floated up to his young mistress handing her a piece of paper. The young women smirked reading it, 'the plan is going well, everything's in place'

Smirking, the young woman answered, "Perfect, now I just need to wait one night until the full moon rises, that's when she becomes human, when my spell will take effect." She looked up at the shinidamachuu waiting for him to reply. She stared at it some more turning the paper around reading 'yes mistress'. She nodded, "Keep a close eye on them" The shinidamachuu nodded leaving the dark depths of the cave out into the open heading back towards Keade's village.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering a shinidamachuu is those snake things that Kikyo carries around with her. Guess what… **STORIES ALMOST DONE!** Sadly… but when this story done I'll be able to post my new one up. Witch is set in the modern day times AND as LOTS AND LOTS of Sesshomaru in it (smiles) RR

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH...LOVE YEA!**

_**Rae-orri**_


	15. Chapter 15: Naraku’s attack

**Chapter 15: Naraku's attack  
**  
Disclaimer: picks flower petal I own Inuyasha pick off another one I own him not, pick petal I own him, pick last one I own him not. T.T

A/N:

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'   
_  
(Me annoying you while you're reading the story)

**LAST TIME...**

He nodded deciding not to push her. If she wanted to tell him she would. They sat there in silence for a while, looking down to see Kagome's face sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled a small smile looking back out up at the moon he frowned. The new moon was coming up soon, and that meant he was going to be a human soon. He looked back down at Kagome, _'I wonder if she has the same human time as me' _He closed his eyes keeping his arms wrapped around her tightly as if if he let go she would disappear and never return, "Goodnight…. Kagome"

Sango smiled hugging Miroku, "That's so nice Miro-ku" She paused feeling a hand on her ass. She let him go staring at him. Lifting her hand up she hit the young monk knocking him out, "Goodnight Miroku"

The shinidamachuu floated up to his young mistress handing her a piece of paper. The young women smirked reading it, 'the plan is going well, everything's in place'

Smirking, the young woman answered, "Perfect, now I just need to wait one night until the full moon rises, that's when she becomes human, when my spell will take effect." She looked up at the shinidamachuu waiting for him to reply. She stared at it some more turning the paper around reading 'yes mistress. She nodded, "Keep a close eye on them" The shinidamachuu nodded leaving the dark depths of the cave out into the open heading back towards Keade's village.

**THIS TIME...**

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened as the morning's suns rays hit her eyes forcing her to wake up. Slowly standing up she realized the warmth she experienced last night. She rubbed her eyes getting the last bit of sleep out of her eyes and looked down to find Inuyasha sitting below her. Kagome jumped down landed gently beside him, "Good morning" She said with a sweet voice.

"feh"

Kagome blinked; confused at the way Inuyasha was acting, "What's wrong with you? All I said was good morning, is it so hard to say it back?" She asked noticing he was not avoiding her eye. She didn't understand why he was acting this way, was it something she did? Or said? Was the thing about Kanna's mirror finally affecting him?

"Whatever"

Kagome frowned at his response, "I knew it was too good to be true." She responded stand up beginning to walk down the rocky path back towards the village.

"Wait Kagome! What do you mean!" Inuyasha yelled back jumping onto a tree landing in front of her forcing her to stop walking.

"What do I mean…? What do I mean! I mean you being so caring, so understanding, so sweet, I guess it mush have been like your demon side, when your feeling weak and don't know what to say your human side takes over forcing you to act completely different." She took a deep breath claming herself down.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, "Feh"

Kagome clenched her hand into a fist, "Damn it I can't take this anymore, I'm going home!" She said trying to get around him, but he kept blocking her way.

"Oh no you don't, we have jewel shards to find, and we've been resting too long! Were leaving now!"

"No! Your such a… a… selfish pig! I have a life outside being a jewel detector for you, you know!" She yelled jumping over him and getting a head start towards the well. _'Perfect, with me being a hanyou I could get to tell well faster then him because of my head start.' _When Kagome reached the well she jumped into it eminently. She paused looking from side to side, "The blue light… where is it?" She then looked up to see the clear blue sky. I didn't go back… but why?" She looked down beginning to dig through her pocket pulling out the jewel shards, witch were glowing a bright pink, "I have the jewel shards so why am I not going back to me ear?" Suddenly the idea of her maybe never being able to return hit her hard. "Mom… grandpa… Souta…" She trailed of falling to her knees. "Why isn't it working? Why can't I go back" She felt a tear slip from her eyes. "It doesn't make sense"

Suddenly Kagome felt something on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open seeing Inuyasha whipping her tears away. His eyes were filled with concern, "Kagome what's wrong?" She herd him ask.

Kagome looked up meeting his amber eyes. Her expression change from sadness to rage, she remembered the events that happened last night witch corresponded to this morning and guessed he would comfort her then change his attitude completely. "Nothing, just leave me alone" She yelled jumping up out of the well running out back into the forest. She paused stopping her tracks looking right then left at the two different paths she could take. One way was to the river and the other was to Keade's hut. Taking a deep breath she took the path to the river deciding she needed time away from everyone. Her ears perked up hearing the water smashing against the rocks. She smiled at the sight of the river, it always seemed to calm her down. She sniffed the air to make sure Inuyasha wasn't following her then began to strip her cloths. Gently, she put the tip of her toe on the surface of the water to make sure it wasn't to hot. Watching the ripples in the water she smiled diving right in.

Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the well trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with Kagome and that's when it hit him. "When I jumped in the well I never went through it making Kagome not being able to go threw either." Jumping out of the well he began running towards Keade's hut, "It doesn't make sense, why would the well suddenly seal itself?" He finally reached Keade's hut and realized how long he's been gone. Looking up he noticed everyone was doing there usual chores while a angry hanyou sat at the other end of the hut knowing full well who she was angry at he sat down as far away from her as they could get. As he sat down Inuyasha put on his 'tough face' in order to cover up his true feelings.

Kagome leaned against the wall watching as Inuyasha entered the hut with his tough face on. She rolled her eyes at him turning towards the young Kitsune. The day dragged on and by this point everyone noticed the tension in the room between the two hanyou's. Deciding not to get between the two everyone continued on with the day.

After lunch Kagome couldn't take the silence any longer, turning to her inu demon she nodded towards it. Once knowing inu understood what she was trying to tell him she stood up. Feeling all eyes on her she cleared her throat, "Inu and I have some business to attend to." With that said she exited the hut with her faithful company right behind her.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome left the hut. He grinded his teeth together frustrated that he didn't know where Kagome was going.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha then at each other. Sango shook her head continuing to cleaning her boomerang. She paused feeling two pairs of eyes on her, turning to Miroku she saw him staring at her. She jumped slightly turning back to her weapon but continued feeling his eyes on her. A small blush crept along her cheeks. Turning again towards him she saw him still staring at her. Her blush got deeper as he smirked at her winking then turned back to his books. Sango's blush became deeper when he winked at her turning back to his books. She quickly turned back to her weapon thinking to herself. _'What was that about?'_

Inuyasha watched as Miroku and Sango had there little staring game, shaking his head he decided to leave the couple alone. Standing up he walked out of the hut sniffing the cool air, he froze catching just a small portion of Naraku's scent, "Did I imagine it? No, It was him I know it." She growled when he couldn't pick up his scent anymore. "I need to get to Kagome and fast." Taking another sniff he caught her scent running towards it. He continued running when he realized she went back to the open area where they trained before. He stopped sniffing the air again catching a small portion of Kagome's blood, "Damn it!" He yelled running faster then he was before. Getting close to the area he jumped out from behind the bushes seeing Kagome on the ground with blood beginning to poor from her arm. "Kagome!" He looked over to her opponent and growled, "I knew something was up with that damn dog!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called beginning to stand up as Inuyasha jumped in front of her in a defensive stance. "Don't Inuyasha please!" She called out to him putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Inuyasha growled, "That damn dog must have been working for Naraku!"

"No, he's not he's just been possessed that's all see, he's eyes are glowing red. Inuyasha don't kill him."

Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga tighter fighting with himself to kill the dog. Sheathing Tetsusaiga he looked to Kagome, "Then what do you propose we do."

Kagome thought for a moment clenching her arm tighter, "Naraku's near by, I can sense it but it's not him."

Inuyasha growled his eyes not moving from Inu, "What do you mean?"

Kagome closed her eyes, "I'm guessing it's a puppet or something that took his place." She slowly walked in front of Inuyasha facing Inu. "Inu please fight it I know you can" She saw Inu growl at her. A tear slowly flew down her cheek. She didn't like to see Inu this way. "Please Inu; I don't want to see you like this."

Inuyasha watched in confusion as Kagome tried to communicate with Inu. _'Was she like this when I first became a full demon?'_ Inuyasha thought thinking about the first time he turned full demon. Although all he could remember was Kagome hugging him and saying 'thank god you back'

Kagome saw inu about to attack her but didn't move. Inuyasha ran ahead but got shocked back from a barrier that Kagome just put up. "Kagome!" He yelled as Inu attacked her.

Kagome shook her head as Inu scratched her on her chest. Kagome went flying up hitting the ground hard. Blood began to pour from her chest. She looked up at Inu and smiled slightly as he sat on the ground and didn't move. She crawled over to Inu hugging him, "Please come back Inu"

Inu cried out in pain his eyes beginning to change back to his original colour. She smiled hugging him as he changed into his small form. "Oh Inu, your safe now."

Inuyasha saw the barrier disappear and ran to Kagome, "Kagome, your such an idiot you know that!"

Kagome giggled a bit, "It's okay, I'll be fine I'm a hanyou after all."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's your human night tonight, well I'm guessing it's your human night tonight"

Kagome gasped, it had to be her human night. "I'll be fine" She said smiling, "Don't worry."

Inuyasha shook his head looking out to the sun seeing it was just about to set. "Come on, were going back to Keade's hut."

"What about Naraku?"

"Not the problem right now. Now lets go!" He yelled picking her up jumping from tree to tree. Kagome sighed leaning her head on Inuyasha's chest, "I'm sorry I worried you" She whispered beginning to close her eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's alright"

A/N: I know short chapter, but I wanted up update fast. Anyways next chapters the last chapter, I'm pretty sure it will be long… it will be in soon alright! R7R

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH...LOVE YEA!**

_**Rae-orri**_


	16. Chapter 16: Kikyo's Attack

**Chapter 16: Kikyo's Attack  
**  
Disclaimer: picks flower petal I own Inuyasha pick off another one I own him not, pick petal I own him, pick last one I own him not. T.T

A/N:

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'   
_  
(Me annoying you while you're reading the story)

**LAST TIME...**

Inuyasha shook his head looking out to the sun seeing it was just about to set. "Come on, were going back to Keade's hut."

"What about Naraku?"

"Not the problem right now. Now let's go!" He yelled picking her up jumping from tree to tree. Kagome sighed leaning her head on Inuyasha's chest, "I'm sorry I worried you" She whispered beginning to close her eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's alright"

**THIS TIME...**

Kagome leaned against the wall knowing all eyes were on her. "I'm fine really"

Sango walked over from where the neko demon and inu demon where. "Kagome, these wounds don't look so good." She commented taking some water to clean the wounds on her arms. The wound on her chest were already taken care of when a certain monk was away from the hut. "Plus tonight's the night of the full moon."

Kagome sighed, "Just because its Inuyasha's night doesn't mean it's mine."

"It's highly likely Kagome" Miroku replied with a serious tone in his voice. "We haven't seen you in your human form when you first become a hanyou, and if I'm correct, it's been a month since you fist became a hanyou right?"

Kagome bit her lip. Miroku was right, and she could feel herself feeling weaker every minute that went by. Weather it was her loosing her demon powers, or weather it was her wounds she wasn't quite sure. But her money was all on the reason she was becoming human. She turned to Inuyasha, noticing he was quite, then again he was always quite before the full moon. She scanned the hut, everyone back to doing what they were doing. They knew when Kagome said she was fine she was fine but deep inside she didn't quite feel fine. She pulled her hands together intertwining her fingers together setting them on her lap. She fiddled around with them beginning to feel weaker, weaker then usual. She felt nervous, afraid but couldn't put her finger on the reason why. She couldn't have been nervous about transforming into a human. She'd been a human all her life. What she failed to realize was her miko powers were trying to warn her.

"Kagome, are you alright? You look sort of tense"

Kagome stiffened up hearing Sango's voice. "I…I'm alright"

Inuyasha snorted turning his head towards the flap on the door, seeing the sun begin to set. "What are you so nervous about? You'll just be human one night. You've been doing it all your life, why should it be so hard now."

"I'm not nervous." Kagome spat at the male hanyou. "I just…" She trailed off beginning to feel all eyes on her once again. She shook her head; she didn't want to worry everyone over nothing. "Never mind, it's nothing." Inuyasha eyed her for a moment before pulling his eyes away.

The hut stayed quite. All you could hear was Shippou playing with his toys and the steady breathing of everyone, everyone except Kagome. Inuyasha's ears perked up hearing Kagome breathing not quite normal. He looked up noticing that he was able to see her breath, as if it was cold. "Kagome?" He asked staring to worry. It wasn't even cold and he was able to see her breath. Her skin looked a bit pale to him as well. He slowly walked over to Kagome looking at her. Her eyes seemed emotionless, like she was in some kind of trance. "Kagome!" He yelled. She still didn't respond. He knew his friends were watching, he could smell there worry. "Kagome what's wrong!"

Kagome jumped slightly looking up to Inuyasha's amber eyes. "What?" She asked confused. She didn't know what just happened but from the look in Inuyasha's eyes, it wasn't good. All she saw was fear and worry, something she hadn't seen often. "Are your wounds alright?" She heard him ask. She nodded, "I'm fine, and the bleeding stopped."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He felt as though she was lying, as though there was something else she wasn't telling him. He shrugged deciding to shrug it off going back over to sit near the door. He sat down gently, as he leaned against the old wooden wall with his Tetsusaiga laid gently on his chest. He closed his eyes thinking to himself as he felt his demon powers disappear.

Kagome looked down at her wounds; they were getting better, but with her human night approaching, they wouldn't heal as fast. Luckily they weren't life or death wounds, they were just deep cuts. She sighed to herself deciding to get some water. She slowly stood up about to go grab her bag when she felt a pulse. She froze in her spot looking around. She knew there wasn't a jewel shard around, it wasn't that kind of feeling, it was something different; the warning.

"Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked when Kagome froze in her spot. She had to admit to herself, she was a little worried about her friend. That and she didn't have a comforting feeling knowing Naraku might still have Inu under his control, or even Kirara for that matter.

Kagome shook her head as her hair became jet black, her eyes becoming her chocolate brown ones like before. Her claws shorten to normal nails as her fangs, wings and pointy ears disappeared. She smiled slightly until she felt that pulse again. Her eyes widened as she began to breathe heavily, that's when she collapsed onto her knees on the ground. She heard her friends alarming footsteps towards her as she gripped her chest. She felt two hands on her shoulders as she looked up noticing Inuyasha's concern face once again. "Kagome!" He said in alarm. Kagome's eyes began to feel heavily, her vision beginning to blur. Sweat poured down her face, "I'm… alright" She said weakly. She knew she wasn't, but she worried him enough and didn't want to any longer.

Inuyasha blinked, she wasn't alright. She was pale, not breathing right, looked like she was going to collapse. Was it the pain from her wounds? Her wounds could kill a human, but was it able to kill her? Was she not able to handle the wounds as a human? "Kagome, your not alright" That's when he noticed it. The pin that Shippou gave her; It was clenched in her hand glowing a pink colour.

"I sense a demonic aura" Miroku said grabbing his staff. He closed his eyes trying to pin point the exact location of the aura. "I sense it too" Sango said looking from side to side. That's when the both said it at the same time, "The pin."

Inuyasha looked down to the pin. It was obvious; the pin was the source of her pain. He was about to grab it when a bright pink light shown from it, sending Inuyasha flying back.

Her eyes snapped open as her dark eyes scanned her room. She smirked, "He can't reach her." Kikyo walked down the dark halls of her castle, torches were the only source of light. "The plan is working out perfectly. When Naraku used his ability to control her precious inu demon to inflect the wounds on Kagome benefited for me." She smirked exiting her castle into the dark forest as she slowly walked into the dark depths of the forest. She wrapped her cloak around her body pulling the hood up. "Soon we'll be together Inuyasha, weather you like it or not." She laughed slightly walking down the path towards the village she grew up in, still keeping her control on Kagome making the full spell take effect.

Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. His brown eyes shot open noticing Kagome was floating in mid hair now, with that same pink glow around her. "Kagome" He called out running to her, only to be sent flying back into the wall once again. Before Inuyasha could attempted the same thing Miroku stopped him, "Inuyasha there's a barrier around Kagome keeping us from reaching her!"

"Well how are we supposed to help her if we can't get to her?" Before Miroku could answer his question there was another bright flash blinding everyone. Once the light was gone Kagome's body was slowly being placed down on the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened seeing Kagome look at him with half open eyes, she was still smiling. "It's alright Inuyasha. Really, I'm okay. I just need some sleep." She said her eyes beginning to close, "Don't… worry… about… me" She said in a sleepy voice before drifting off to sleep.

"MOMMY!" Shippou called about to run to her when Sango grabbed him stopping him. "You can't, the barrier's still there." She said reminding the young kitsune.

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist, "I'll break the barrier with the tetsusaiga!" He called running over to his sword still leaning against the wooden wall. He un-sheathed it, that's when he remembered. "SHIT!" He yelled throwing his sword as it stuck to the wall. "That stupid piece of shit is no use to me tonight!" He yelled in frustration punching the wall.

Sango went over to Inuyasha putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha calm down. We need to think of something first." She turned to Miroku, "Any ideas?"

Miroku put his hand under his chin holding his staff under his arm. "We first need to find the source of this power and the reason behind it. This is obviously a trap; it was set for Kagome easily."

Inuyasha stamped his foot on the ground, "Tell me something I don't know monk! We need to find this out faster! Otherwise Kagome will die!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. He briefly looked down at Kagome's body behind the barrier. She was still pale, sweat pouring down her face. He quickly turned around hating to see Kagome that way. "We have to do something now!"

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha; he was never the patient type, "What makes you think she's going to die. There are many other spells that does a great effect yet not kill the actually person the spell is beginning cast on. Is there any proof you have Inuyasha?"

"Fuck the proof alright! Was there ever a spell that someone cast on Kagome witch didn't have the goal to kill her? Everyone out there wanted to either kill her, or put her under their control!"

"The reason beginning she has the power to sense the jewel." Miroku commented.

"Not my point, if someone were trying to control her I think she would have been controlled by now!"

"True, but what if their trying to set a trap for us as well, what if there waiting for a time when were asleep, or not pay attention."

"There's a word your using a lot in that statement monk, and that's IF!"

Sango sighed shaking her head; they were getting no where with this argument. "Both of you listen, you two arguing is not solving anything. Think logical, who would produce a spell such as this?"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku shook his head, "Naraku isn't the type to produce a spell such as that. It's not his type of trap, unless he got someone else to do it. Before it was Tsubaki who worked for Naraku to put a spell on Kagome. I highly doubt Naraku would try the same attempt to kill Kagome." Miroku leaned against the wall. Taking a glance at Kagome he sighed, "There's only one other person I could think of that could produce such a spell. Let us all not forget who can cast spells, either a monk or a miko."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, the answer finally came to him. "You don't mean…" He asked trailing off. He couldn't bring to say her name. It wasn't a definite answer but it was defiantly a possibility, she did want Kagome's soul, but that badly? He looked down; he had a feeling in his stomach. Something that told him that it was her, his first love; Kikyo.

Before Miroku could answer a dark ball came surrounding them all together inside the ball, "What's going on!" Inuyasha demanded pulling his sword out from the wall. He knew that it could at least protect him a bit.

"You want to know what's going on with her don't you? Well I'm giving you and inside peak."

Inuyasha knew that voice, his eyes widened, his fears now becoming reality, "K-Kikyo"

She laughed a faint image of Kikyo appeared before them. "Yes, I will admit it was me who put this spell on Kagome" She paused looking at Inuyasha in his human form, "It's been a while, since I've seen you like this Inuyasha."

"K-Kikyo" Inuyasha said taking a couple of steps towards her. At that moment, seeing Kikyo there, he completely forgot about Kagome. Kikyo was a virus that made him forget about everything in his life, even Kagome.

Kikyo smirked seeing that same look in Inuyasha's eyes, the same look he got every time he saw her. "I'm an illusion Inuyasha, but I'm not to far from you." She paused walking into the barrier where Kagome lay in pain. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, "What are you doing to her Kikyo!" He yelled. It was a bit shocking; he never spoke to Kikyo in that kind of tone. Not even when he was angry at her, yet he always did it to Kagome. His head dropped slightly knowing he wasn't going to like Kikyo's answer.

"I'm taking her soul, but I can't just yet." She notice Inuyasha tense up then relax. "The only way I am able to obtain her soul is if she gives it up willingly, that's where my spell comes in." She smirked, "I put her under a sleeping spell," She looked at the Miroku for a brief moment, "I'm sure once you see it, you will figure out my plan Monk." She said before disappearing.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha called as her body faded. He looked around, there was no way out. All there was was black, with the pink barrier around Kagome. "Damn Miroku! What is she talking about?"

Miroku put his hand under his chin once again, "I guess, anything we see, is what Kagome's seeing."

"That doesn't answer the question to what's going on with Kagome!"

Before Miroku could answer he saw something emerge from Kagome out of the barrier. He stared at the person emerging from Kagome, it was her, but it wasn't. _'It must be her soul.'_ He thought looking towards his friends.

Sango dropped her weapon, "Kagome!" She called running towards the Kagome's soul witch just emerged from Kagome's body. Sango stopped staring at it, it was like a ghost, she could see right through her to the black ball that was surrounding them, "Can't she hear me?"

Miroku shook he's head, "No she can't, this is part of the spell that Kikyo placed. Were able to see everything, but she can't see us." He paused knowing what Inuyasha was about to ask and answered before he could ask. "That's Kagome's soul, but she's not dead." He paused thinking to himself trying to remember all his training. "The only explanation would be that were in Kagome's mind, were in her 'dream world.'"

Inuyasha eyed Miroku, "What's that supposed to mean."

"We can see her dreams, anything she thinks we hear." Sango answered looking towards her friend. _'Do we really want to know the truth? Do we really want to know what goes through Kaogme's head? She's our friend, what if she says something or thinks something we won't like? Something that will hurt us that she didn't want us to know?'_

Miroku nodded, "preciously." He turned back to face Kagome seeing the black walls blur into a image of a dream. "And so, it begins." He said not knowing if everything he or his friends would see would make them feel good, bad or worry.

Kagome looked around, all she saw was black. She didn't like this, all she could remember was being in the hut. She looked down at her motionless body. "Am I dead?" She wondered looking from side to side in confusion. She looked back down at her body, it was still breathing so she couldn't have been dead. That's when she noticed it, it bright green writing it said:

_What you are now about to see, is something you may not like. But one day Kagome, you'll have to face the truth that you have no reason to live. And that day… is today._

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion. She knew what it meant, but didn't understand the reason for it. She looked before her as the words blurred and a little blast from the past emerged from the back wall. "Dad?" She asked watching the scene before her.

_A small girl grinned at her father as he picked her up swinging her around. "How is my little princess?" He asked placing her back down._

_The little girl in two ping tails giggled, "I'm good daddy" She held her fathers hand as they walked into the house. She wore a royal blue shirt with orange shorts. She smiled a big toothless smile. She'd just lost her first tooth recently. It was Kagome at age seven._

Inuyasha's eyes widened seeing the man swinging the girl around. He knew that girl right away who she was from when he first heard her laugh. He knew it was Kagome when she was little. He smiled slightly, he thought she looked cute, not that he would admit that.

Kagome stared remembering the past with her father. "But how is that sad?" She wondered to herself not knowing Inuyasha and her friends could hear everything she said or thought. She continued watched the scene before her.

_Kagome grabbed her pink Barbie bag swinging it over her should. Her father bent down to give her a kiss. "Bye princess, have fun in school."_

_She giggled kissing her father back, "I will daddy!" She called waving, "Kiss Souta for me!" At the time Souta was just recently born and was still a baby. She walked out the door hopping onto the yellow bus. She looked out the window with a toothless smile waving to her father out the window, "Bye bye!"_

Kagome smiled slightly, she loved her father so much. She thought for a moment realizing she couldn't remember the reason why her father disappeared, or why she felt hurt. "Why are you showing me this? Is this some kind of joke? Who are you?" Kagome yelled out any type of question that came to her mind.

Suddenly a voice surrounded her, echoing through the dark room, "Showing you your happy memories, until they went down the drain. Tell me, do you remember why you hated your father later that day? Why you ignored him, why he left?"

Kagome shook her head, "N-No" She answered hesitated.

"You do remember, you just don't want to. When you found out the truth about your father you wanted to forget, and so you did."

Sango didn't understand what Kikyo was doing. Why was she showing these images to Kagome? How was this supposed to separate Kagome from her own soul permanently? "I don't get this, all I see id happy memories from Kagome's childhood."

Miroku shook his head, his face showing a great deal of sadness and fear. "I think I know what's happening; Kikyo is showing Kagome the worst times in her life."

"And what does that do?"

"We'll see"

Inuyasha listen carefully to Miroku and Sango's conversation, not caring what Kikyo did. All he wanted to know was how to help her. "But what can we do to help her!" Inuyasha quickly looked back to Kagome seeing the blur once again, another image of Kagome later that day.

_Kagome hopped out of the car. "Thank you for the ride Mrs. Ari's mom." She thanked with a smile. She shut the door skipping up the many steps to her house. It was late, she knew it was, but her father said she was allowed to stay over someone's house. She opened the door, "Hello?" She called. She heard no answer. She took her black shoes off and placed her bag down, "Mommy? Daddy?" She called again hearing no response. She check every room in the house, each room having the same outcome; empty. She quickly ran up the stairs quietly tip toeing to her parents room. That's when she heard it, her mother screaming, her brothers crying and her father's laughter. She hesitated for a moment before turning the knob and opening the door. "Daddy? Mommy?" She whispered quietly. That's when she saw it, something that she never would have expected, her loving father, the one that called her princess, the one who played games with her, the one who tucked her in every night was hovered over her mother beating her. She saw blood splat on the floor next to the bed. "D-D-Daddy?" She murmured hoping it wasn't what she saw._

_He lifted his head looking towards the girl, "Kagome" He said with a smirk walking towards her with a belt in his hand. "Your home early, I told you not to be home till eight."_

"_No please don't hurt her!" Kagome heard her mother pleaded. Kagome backed away slowly, she couldn't believe this was her father. She kept backing up her brother's cry ringing in her ears. Her knees were shaky; she had tears in her eyes. She hit the wall ending her route backwards. Next thing she knew, she felt pain all over her body. She felt the belt hitting violently against her skin ripping the flesh on her back. Her cloths shredded in little pieces. Screaming loud from the pain she felt. She couldn't think, it was to painful for her, emotionally and physically._

Kagome had tears in her eyes, her memories where returning to her. "Father never came home after that." She murmured to herself. She began to fell the pain all over her body, looking down she saw cuts, and blood all over her body from where the belt hit her. "Where… how" She was speechless. After her father left, she pushed that memory aside forcing herself never to remember that moment again. In the end, she really did forget about it, so much that she didn't believe what she saw was true, till the memories flowed back to her.

Sango gasped at the sigh before her, "No… Kagome" She never realized Kagome went through something like that. It pained her to know that her own father beat her mother and herself then never returned.

"What an awful thing" Miroku commented. He had to say something, it was silent, then he noticed the blood coming from Kagome's body, "I know the spell" He whispered to himself.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart clenched in his chest hearing Kagome's scream from the impact of her father's belt. How could she have gone through that? Sure he didn't know his father, and frankly he didn't care. But Kagome seemed the type to care about her father a lot. He couldn't imagine how it must have felt for Kagome to see her father acting like that. Then him leaving the next day. He looked back up towards Kagome noticing the blood pouring from the exact same places the image of her was. "Kagome!" He exclaimed worry taking over him. He ran towards her only to be paid back with a shock. "Damn it, I can't get to her!" He yelled in frustration punching the ground.

Miroku looked at his friends, they were all worried for Kagome, and feeling sorry for her, He knew if they found away to save Kagome, everyone would be acting different towards her, especially Inuyasha. He sighed, "I can tell you what's going on." He already knew Inuyasha asked him before, but it seemed Inuyasha forgot he asked.

"Then tell us damn it! What can we do to save her? How do I get through this damn barrier? Tell me damn it"

Miroku sighed, he knew Inuyasha was frustrated, "Before I tell you my theory, I want to see what happens next, to make sure my guess is correct." He turned back to his friend Kagome. _'If I'm correct, anything that happens in Kagome's memories, she'll feel now.'_

Kagome whipped her eyes as the image disappeared; it hurt her to remember that. "Why are you showing me this? What is the purpose of showing me this?"

Kikyo laughed, although Kagome didn't know it was her. "To show you all you most painful memories. Memories you wish to have forgotten but they still lie deep within you."

Kagome sucked in her breath. Memories that lie deep within her? Where there memories she wanted to forget, memories she actually succeeded in forgetting? Kagome took a step forward seeing herself at age ten at her first school dance.

_A little girl with half her hair tied back into a pony tail stared at the ground while a boy stood in front of her with his hand out. "Will you, please dance with me Kagome?" He asked once again._

_Kagome blushed slightly, her crush Li was asking her to dance. "Umm, uhh…" She hesitated. She never danced with a boy before, and at age ten, it was a big deal. "S-S-Sure…" She mumbled as he grabbed her hand pulling her to the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. "Don't be afraid." He told her in her ear, "I'm right here, just follow me." Kagome's face became redder, his breath on her skin made her shiver just a bit. She couldn't believe it, her crush (as well as many other girls' crush) was dancing with her. Her first dance and it was with the cutest gut in the grade five. Kagome felt him pull her closer towards him, she began feeling nervous, afraid that she'd screw up. That's when he pulled her right up to his chest. She hesitated for a moment before leaning her head on his shoulder. A small smiled appeared on her face as she thought on thing, 'I will never forget this moment.'_

Kagome smiled slightly, she really never did forget that moment, but the question was, what was the horrible memory of him that she forgot? She closed her eyes trying to remember but it never came to her. "What happened between us?" She asked herself looking back down. The bleeding stopped from her previous memory, but the feeling of heart break still lingered inside her. That's when it hit her, heart break. "Did he… break my heart?" She wondered out load.

Inuyasha growled slightly seeing the young boy hold Kagome so close to him like that. He had to admit, it made him slightly jealous. This was Kagome's little virus that she had on him. When she made him jealous, he completely forgot about Kikyo or anything around him for that matter. "This memory is sad how?" He asked himself not realizing he said that out load. He stared at the image disappeared. That's when he heard her say something about a heart break. He clenched his human hand into a fist, _'If he broke her heart I will hunt him down and kill him.' _

_It was about six months after the dance, and Kagome and Li were closer then ever. Sure they never kissed of anything, but they were just ten. He confessed his feelings to her and she felt her heart lift up. She truly believed it, that even though they were only ten, "I'm in love" She whispered to herself as she walked back home from a day at the park with Li. They held hands, hugged, and he actually kissed her on the cheek once. She smiled slightly touching her cheek as she skipped up the steps back home. She ran to the phone as soon as she got home deciding to call him. Sure she just saw him half an hour ago, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. "Hi, this is Kagome is Li there please?" She asked Li's father. _

"_No Kagome I'm sorry, he's at the park with Yui."_

"_Yui?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes, but I'll tell him to call you back when he gets home."_

_Kagome's eyes widened as the other end of the phone line disconnected, "Yui…" She said trailing off as she hung up the phone. "He told me something about a Yui." She shrugged it off running towards the door. "I'll go surprise him!" She said smiling as she grabbed her coat and ran outside._

Miroku sighed, he guessed what was about to happen in the next little episode of Kagome's past life. _'This would explain why she's so sensitive with Inuyasha and Kikyo.' _He thought continuing to watch the scene to see if he was right about Kagome.

_Little Kagome looked around seeing Li and some girl right in front of the swing sets with the sun setting behind them. She stared running towards him, but stopped in her tracks seeing them embrace. She froze at the sight but then shook her head, 'Maybe there just goof friends' She thought hiding behind the slide, close enough for her to hear their conversation._

"_Oh Li. Are you sure? You really want me back?"_

_Li wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. "Of chores Yui, I love you, I always have."_

"_But what about that girl, Kagome was her name wasn't it?" Yui asked lifting her head up staring into Li's brown eyes._

_Li smiled slightly, "I thought I liked her, but the only reason I was with her was to try and forge about you. At first I used her to help me get my grades up, and then I actually thought I liked her." He paused seeing Yui's expression become saddened. "But I knew I could never forget you… Yui." Li the lowered his head to capture her lips._

_Kagome froze in her spot hearing those words come out of Li's mouth. Her first love betrayed her. He left her for an old love. She gripped her shirt where her heart was. She felt like millions of knives just flew into it. Everyone digging deeper into her heart for every passing second the spent together. He couldn't believe he used her at first. She was beginning used for grades, then left for an old love. How could she have fallen for it? How could she believe that he actually cared for her as much as she cared for him? He kissed her, when she remembered him telling her that he wasn't ready for his first kiss. Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran off crying. "H-How could he…" She trailed off running into a alley way collapsing to the grown as she cried. "I will never… I will never love another." She promised herself between sobs. She stayed in the alleyway for three days until the police found her and took her home._

Kagome brought her hand to her face. How could she have forgotten that? How could she have forgotten her heart being broken by her first love? "When I went to school… he wasn't there. He moved, that made it easier to forget." She said tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was horrified. How could that kid do that to Kagome? How could he betray her like that? He looked over seeing Sango gasp and Shippou crying in her arms. He looked over to Miroku who was staring right at him. As if trying to tell him something without actually telling him. But then Kikyo's words told him exactly what Miroku was trying to say.

"Does that ring a bell Kagome? Maybe remind you of something now? Don't you think what happened to you six years ago is happening to you right now?" She smirked slightly seeing Kagome's face full of pain. The emotion returning to her from so long ago.

"Inuyasha and… Kikyo" Was all Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, replying Kagome's memories in his mind. Was it true? Did he use her? He frowned, at first he did but then, he wasn't. But does she know that? _'She doesn't'_ Inuyasha told himself as he looked back up. He saw Kagome's teary eyes and he fely his heart clench in his chest. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Would he… could he have hurt her like Li did all those years ago?

"A couple more to show you Kagome…" Kikyo's evil laugh echoed through the black room as it slowly faded while in front of Kagome blurred.

"_Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant." Inuyasha yelled clench his shirt on his chest. He stared at Kikyo waiting for a response._

_Kagome, bound to a tree by Kikyo's servants, stared at the scene before her. She had found Kikyo previously and was caught by Kikyo. She put a spell on Kagome making her invisible to Inuyasha. 'I thought so, Inuyasha has never forgotten Kikyo. Sure why would he have? Still it's hard to hear it said out loud.' Kagome thought as she bowed her head. 'Inuyasha's been taken away from me.' She jerked her head back up realizing what she just thought. A small blush appeared on her face as she continued with her thoughts. 'What am I saying? It's not like he was ever my boyfriend or anything.' _

_Kikyo turned around her back facing Inuyasha as her hand rested on her chest. "I could never hate you, or think less of you. It's your spirit I care for. Not your appearance" Inuyasha responded still waiting for Kikyo to answer. Not knowing Kagome was right there watching everything._

_Kikyo still had her back towards Inuyasha, "Truly Inuyasha, you wouldn't…" Kikyo said trailing off as she turned towards him. She walked right up to him placing her left hand on his cheek as she finished her sentence. "You wouldn't despise me if I use these hands to steal the life from you?" She pulled her hand away once finishing her sentence. She gently placed her right hand on his chest as she closed her eyes bringing herself closer to his face planting her lips on his. Inuyasha's eyes grew feeling Kikyo's cooled lips pressed against his not responding to Kikyo's kiss, to shock to do anything._

'_S-She's kissing him!' Kagome thought as her blush remained on her cheeks and her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. She blinked a couple of times trying to process all the information._

_Kikyo pulled away looking into his eyes for a quick second before wrapping her arms around him. He listened closely not responding to her hug quite yet. "Inuyasha, after meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess, I became an ordinary woman." She wrapped her arms tighter around him making Inuyasha hesitate. "I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive."_

_Inuyasha brought his arms around Kikyo in a light hug before tightening it, his hands weaved into her long jet back hair. He brought her as close as he could to his body._

_Kagome stared at the couple before her, her heart shattering into tiny pieces without realizing it. "Inuyasha, your going to take her back, sure you are, it's only to be expected." Her faint blush was still on her cheeks as she continued to speak out loud. "What am I doing here watching them like this? I'm such a fool." Tears began to form in her eyes, "Oh great now I'm probably going to start crying. I can't believe what an idiot I am."_

_Inuyasha slowly took in Kikyo's scent as he thought to himself. 'Kikyo's scent is so familiar. Her fragrance is just as it use to be.' His expression saddened as he continued with his thoughts. 'The only difference is she has no warmth. Her body is cold from death and she's sad… and lonely.'_

Sango looked to Inuyasha, she never remembered this happened. She guessed it happened before she met up with the group, but from the look on Miroku's face. It seemed he was already in the group she turned back to Kagome noticing her heart broken expression. She felt tears slowly streak down her face. She would have never guessed Kagome went through so much. She hugged Shippou as he cried into her kimono. She stroked his red hair to comfort him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He remembered that moment in his life. He knew Kagome was there after she told him but now he heard her every thought. Everything she was thinking during that time. What she thought to the actions he did towards Kikyo. It was kind of strange to him, but yet afraid. He never knew how Kagome reacted to that, and now…. He knew.

Kagome clasped to the ground holding her stomach. She couldn't deal with all these strong emotions. She looked up with one eyes open. Tears pouring from her eyes, "W-Why are you showing me this?" She asked the strange voice.

Kikyo just smirked. She looked at Inuyasha noticing the worry in his eyes. He was always a sucker when woman cried or was hurt. "Why not take a look at one more old memory, shall we Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't, stop please!" She begged shaking a bit the feelings overwhelming her body. She couldn't take all this pain at once. It was easier when one came at a time. But all of them shot at her at once? Like arrows being shot right into her back with every word she heard.

Kikyo smirked again closing her eyes as she cast her spell taking another one of Kagome's horrible memories. _'She's about to crack, I have her now'_

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. "Miroku what's going on? Tell me now! I'm not waiting. What can we do to help her?" He yelled in frustration. He looked over to the blur then back to Miroku waiting for an answer.

Miroku just put his head down, "I'm afraid, there's nothing we can do. This is Kagome's battle, she has to be strong and fight the spell."

"What spell?" Inuyasha asked again just as an image showed of Kikyo and Kagome. He remembered that moment the instant he saw Kagome's frighten face. It was the time Naraku took Kikyo away and Kagome insisted to go after her. Everyone being trapped in an illusion. _'Are we going to see what Kagome saw? Am I'm going to find out what happened with Kikyo and Kagome?'_

_Kagome hung over the dark depths of the ground. She looked up facing Kikyo. 'Will she save me?' She wondered as Kikyo's servants wrapped around her body lifting her up to face her. "The jewel shard in your chest." Kagome commented seeing the glow come from Kikyo's chest._

"_Surly the priestess who once took guard over the jewel of the four souls has not fallen so low as to be controlled by a mere shard." She placed a hand over her chest where the shard was purifying it. She then reached out to Kagome's own chest taking the jewel that hung around her neck._

_Kagome panicked as Kikyo's servants left her and the vines wrapped around Kagome's body, pulling her down slowly. She looked up at Kikyo seeing her get smaller and smaller as her eyes closed and fell into Naraku's trap._

The scene blurred once again as it re-appeared with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha calling catching her scent. _

"_Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered softly as Inuyasha jumped down right next her. "Kagome!" He said helping her sit up properly. "Those roots cause some kind of illusion. Seems like you got away from it okay thought."_

_Kagome looked up at him feeling weak as she nodded, "Uh huh" She answered. He wrapped one arm around his waist as he lifted her up out of the canyon back onto the surface. She looked up seeing Kikyo stand there. Inuyasha looked at her confused as she moved away from him. He looked up seeing Kikyo stand there with the shards she took from Kagome in her hand. "Kikyo! Those are Kagome's jewel shards!" He yelled at her. He moved his amber eyes towards Kagome, "Kagome" He whispered as she clenched her stomach breathing heavily. He shot his head back up staring at Kikyo, "You did it!" He yelled get frustrated, "Don't tell me it was you!"_

"_What's wrong Inuyasha? Tell me, why is it I feel you are unhappy to know I'm well." She asked._

"_Answer me, just what did you do to her!"_

"_I tried to kill her" Kikyo said answering simply. "What is it you plan to do about it?" She knew she was holding Inuyasha in a tight situation. She smirked a bit, "Will you kill me?"_

_Inuyasha growled fighting himself. He loved Kikyo, how could he kill her? But she tried to kill Kagome. She said it herself. He didn't make a more as Kikyo's laugh rang through his ear._

"_Tell me, what Naraku had you under his spell. What was it that you thought about?" She smirked knowing exactly what it was. She laughed, "Now could you have said that if you were going to kill me?" Kikyo's servants then wrapped around her as she began to float up. She looked back down to Inuyasha saying one last comment, "Embracing death together. Now that's a day I'll wait for"_

_Inuyasha clenched his hand in a fist as he watched Kikyo float away. He turned around facing Kagome who was still on her knees. "Kagome, tell me what she did to you."_

_Kagome kept her hand on her chest moving slightly, "She took the sacred jewel back from me…" She put her hand back down onto her thigh as she looked down away from Inuyasha's eye. "I'm sorry"_

_Inuyasha began getting angry, "That's not what I'm asking. Did Kikyo really try to-"_

"_Then don't ask me!" Kagome yelled keeping her eyes to the ground. Inuyasha jumped slightly in confusion as he stared down at her. "Kagome…"_

"_I can't do it. I feel like I'm telling on her."_

_Suddenly Miroku came with Sango and Shippou on his back. "So umm… are you two finished talking?" He asked tired from the walk._

_Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see their friends were alright. Kagome sighed beginning to think to herself. 'To Kikyo, my life… it has no meaning. The Illusionary Death. Our pain and confusion put us all to the test. Mine too. It gave me a small look into my own heart. Into a place, where Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love with each other.' An image of Kagome's illusion suddenly appeared. Inuyasha and Kikyo were embracing each other into a loving kiss._

Inuyasha's eyes widened seeing the illusion Kagome encountered. _'That's what she saw? No wonder she was like that.'_ He turned to Miroku again noticing his worried eyes at Kagome. He quickly turned his gaze to Kagome. She was a little more pale, sweat pouring down. Her arms wrapped around her, her nails digging into her shirt. She was in pain, more then he though. He could take it any longer. He ran towards her getting pushed back by the barrier. He fell on his butt looking up. Quickly he scrambled back up ready to run through it again, when Miroku grabbed him. "Stop it Inuyasha."

"Damn it Miroku, we have to help her! She's in pain!" He eyeing his friend realizing they've had so many interruptions that he never got a definite answer from him. "What's going on with Kagome?"

Miroku sighed turning towards Sango. Her eyes were filled with tears. Concern and fear mixed in with it. He knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Kagome's under a spell called _kanji_. Kanji is a spell witch allows the person to see into there worst fears, heartbreaks, memories witch ever the caster chooses, in Kagome's case worst memories. What we witness was the worst time in Kagome's life." He paused seeing the confusion in his friends' faces along with Inuyasha's frustrating growl. He cleared his throat before continuing. "With Kagome seeing each memory she feels the pain she felt in each memory as well. Right now, she's feeling the pain from each memory full blast all at once. This causing Kagome to give up her soul not wanting to live."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled understanding everything Miroku said but didn't know why Kikyo would go to such drastic measure's to get ride of Kagome. "What can we do to help her?" He yelled at Miroku in frustration taking another glace at Kagome noticing she was in more pain then before.

"There's nothing we can do. This is Kagome's mind, the only reason we can see this is because Kikyo's allowing us to." He looked back up to Kagome knowing there was one more part into her spell. "Kagome has to fight this on her own if she wants to stay alive. She has to realize that's the past and it's time to move on. She's the only one who can do that." He paused once again turning back to his friends. "There's one more step before Kagome's soul decides to live or not."

"What's that" Sango asked with concern. She gripped Shippou tighter as Shippou cried more. He understood what was going on, but didn't care. All he wanted was Kagome to live.

Miroku sighed, "Kikyo's shown her Kagome's past memories, the spell can also show future memories. Usual, the caster saves that till the end. It causes the Kagome to fell a completely new type of pain on top of the pain they felt before." He sighed leaning on the back wall facing Kagome. "We'll be able to see into Kagome's horrible future. If Kagome sees her future and doesn't like it, she may decide to leave forever."

Inuaysha sucked his breath in turning back to Kagome. _'Please Kagome, be strong. You can live, I know you can. You can beat Kikyo at her own game. Just please don't give up easily!'_ Inuyasha prayed. Opening his eyes he heard Kikyo's voice once again.

"Had enough Kagome?" Kikyo smirked hearing no answer. "Why not have one more?" She paused for a moment waiting to Kagome to process what she was saying. "Instead a blast from the past, how about a blast from the future?"

Kagome tried to start breathing normally but the pain was too much for her. Her wounds from her father were hurting and her heart couldn't stand so many heart breaks. "Don't… please" She didn't know if she could even handle her future. Was this person showing it to her because it was a bad future? Because her future full of heart breaks? _'I should just die, no point in living!'_

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's eyes shot open, "I…Inuyasha?" She said looking from side to side, "Inuyasha? Are you here?" She asked. She was positive she heard his voice.

Inuyasha stared at her, "S-She heard me?" He asked turning to Miroku.

Miroku nodded slowly, "I guess, you were able to break through to her for that brief moment."

Sango smiled slightly, "You determination to save her must have broke through the spell, even for that brief moment." She placed the crying Shippou down on the ground by Kirara and Inu. "Maybe we'll be able to break through the barrier and reach her." She looked at Miroku as if asking him if it was possible. Inuyasha turned to Miroku as well; both stared at him asking him the same thing.

Miroku sighed, "I'm not saying it won't work. But it's worth giving a try." His gaze traveled over to Kagome seeing another blur. "Here it comes" He said as all of them watched to see what would become of Kagome's future.

_A small girl with silver hair and black strike ran in circles giggling as she chased a butterfly. She wore a pink kimono much like Inuyasha's She had fangs but no claws. She also had to pare of white fuzzy triangle ears with black tips on the top of her head. She caught the butterfly and smiled. "I got you!" She exclaimed opening her hand as the butterfly flew off._

"_Sui!"_

_The little girl's ears perked up hearing her name being called. She quickly jumped up into a tree hiding from the person who was calling her. She giggled quietly seeing her mother below her looking for her. She was about to jump on her mother when she felt a pulse. She looked at down at the tree she was hiding in while an image of a dog demon appeared below it pinned to a tree. She frowned a bit jumping down by her mother, "Mommy" She called waving to her mother. Her mother turned around with a bright smile on her face, her mother was Kagome._

Inuyasha's eyes widened, Kagome looked so much more beautiful when she was older. _'She has a daughter. And she stayed in this era, she didn't go back home.'_ He told himself wondering who she belonged to. Although he was curious about it, he was still confused on why the daughter saw a glimpse of him pinned to a tree.

Kagome's eyes widened seeing herself, older, yet to young to have a child. She looked about twenty-three years old. She continued to watch painfully at the image before her.

"_Mommy, I have a question for you." The five year old Sui said running to her mother as she gave her a hug. She waited for her mother to nod before asking. "Every time I'm at this tree I see this dog demon pinned to it." She paused seeing her mother stiffen somewhat. "Do you know who he is?"_

_Kagome tensed up before taking a deep breath to answer. "Sui…" She began kneeling down to be eyes level with her daughter, "I guess, it's time I told you the truth." She said placing a hand on Sui's shoulder. "That man you say, had a red kimono right?" Sui nodded and Kagome continued, "Silver hair and dog ears?" Sui nodded again. Kagome took a deep breath, "Sui… that's… your father."_

Inuyasha's head jerked up. "Her… father?" Inuaysha asked himself out loud. He felt all eyes on him but he couldn't look at them. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the girl named Sui… his daughter. He looked at Kagome's expression and she seemed as shocked as he was. She shook his head turning back to the image before him. He knew there was more, he guessed he was about to find out why he wasn't in the picture and why Sui didn't know who he was.

"_My… my father?" She asked in confusion. She couldn't believe it. It was hard to believe she'd been seeing her father pinned to this one tree. "What happened? Why haven't I ever met my father?" She asked with curiosity in her voice._

_Tears began to surface in Kagome's eyes as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Sui. This is all my fault."_

_Sui frowned slightly hearing the hurt in her mother's voice. She didn't like it when her mother cried, something she inherited from her father. "Mommy, don't cry please. If you can't talk about it then don't."_

_Kagome shook her head looking down at her daughter's amber eyes, reminding her so much of Inuyasha's. "This is the tree your father and I first met…" She answered whipping her tears away and looking at the tree remembering the day they met. "Your father had a love before me though, the one who pinned him to this tree, I was her reincarnation." She looked down at her daughter's confused look knowing she didn't quite understand what that meant be decided to leave that explanation for another day. "Sui…" She began, "His first love was resurrected and…" She trailed off remembering the day like it was yesterday. "Before we even knew you existed, he left me to go see her but… he never returned." Tears started falling from her flushed cheeks. "He told me he was going to tell her that he wanted to be with me, and like a fool I believed him."_

"_What happened… did daddy die?" She asked not quite understanding her mother's explanation._

_Kagome shook her head bringing Sui into another embrace. "He left me for her. He never returned to tell me, but I heard rumors from the demons that I killed." She paused trying to stop the tears. "I soon found out he was spotted with Kikyo and…" She couldn't bring herself to say the rest._

"_And what mommy?" Sui asked, she didn't want her mother to cry more but she was curious to find out the reason her father wasn't with her._

"_And their new baby" A voice came from the forest._

"_Who's there!" Sui called going in front of her mother to protect her. Kagome looked up as well to see a boy a little younger then Sui. The boy looked almost identical to her. Kagome gasped knowing who he was. "You're… him" Kagome said trailing off._

"_I am…" He said with a smirk. "My mother is Kikyo, and my father is Inuyasha" _

Kagome gasped seeing the image disappear. She clenched her stomach hard feeling a new kind of heartbreak and pain hit her hard. She screamed feeling as though ever one of her breaths became shorter.

Inuyasha froze. He couldn't move, how could he have done that? How could he have mated to Kagome, then to Kikyo? Was that what was going to happen in the future if Kagome lived? "No!" He yelled in frustration punching the ground. His human heart was more sensitive during his human night. He felt tears in his eyes but brushed them off. Even as a human, he wouldn't cry. "Damn it!"

Miroku shook his head, "I knew this wasn't going to be good."

Sango was crying now, for her friend, "Oh Kagome. She raised her without anyone." Her gaze traveled over to Inuyasha seeing him punch the ground in frustration. She couldn't believe Inuyasha would do that. Sure he was an idiot at times, but he wasn't that stupid to hurt Kagome that badly was he? She couldn't believe he would do that to Kagome. She looked back over to her friend seeing her breath's becoming shorter. "Miroku she's not going to survive!" She yelled as Inuyasha's head jerked up.

There was a laugh that surrounded them, "So Kagome, do you like your future? Somewhat like what happened with Li isn't it? You were used, and then pushed aside."

Kagome felt another stab in her chest feeling the pain of Li travel through her body again. She clenched her heart tighter as she began to disincarnate back into her body.

Inuyasha stared, not knowing what was happening, that's when the back ball that trapped them began to disappear, and they were back in the hut now. Everyone grabbed the weapons prepared to fight. They were all back in the hut with Kikyo standing in the door way. She smirked lifting her hood off looking at Kagome's body. "She's given up"

Inuyasha's eyes widened turning to Kagome as she left up a bit a faint white ghost like shape emerged from her chest. "NO KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her. He reached the barrier putting his hand over his heads trying to break through.

Kikyo laughed at his attempts. "You shouldn't bother Inuyasha, its over. She gave up her soul. I will become one, and we can finally be together in hell." She smirked seeing Inuyasha still trying to get through her barrier.

Inuyasha pushed as hard as he can. His Tetsusaiga pulsed as it created an open area through the barrier allowing him through. He stumbled a bit before running to Kagome lifting her up a bit. "Kagome don't please!" He yelled seeing the last bit of her soul leaving her body. He brought her close to his chest whispering three words into her ear. "I love you"

Kagome's eyes shot open as she pulsed. "Inu…yasha" She faintly said before her soul left her.

Inuyasha looked at her just as her eyes closed. A lifeless body lay in his arms. "No…" He whispered trailing off, "NO!"

Kikyo laughed a bit Kagome's soul traveling out of the barrier into her. She closed her eyes willingly accepting the soul. "I am now complete. I will no longer need those human souls." She said in her usual cold voice.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was pale, he couldn't feel her breath, she was gone. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Kagome…" He whispered trailing off. "This is my fault."

Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango right next to him. "That was cruel Kikyo, tricking her to give her soul up."

Sango stared for a moment. _'Tricking Kagome? Was this all a lie? No, it seemed to pain Kagome to much for it to all have been a lie.' _She looked back to Miroku with her chocolate brown eyes. Her gaze traveled back over to Kikyo seeing her smirk. "You sensed it I see." Sango heard Kikyo say.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled standing up walking away from Kagome's limp body towards Kikyo. "Are you saying you made those images up?" He yelled clenching his hand into a fist.

Kikyo smirked, "Tell me Inuyasha, you look frustrated. Does that girl really mean more to you then me?" She closed her eyes and opened them again before continuing. "Not exactly. Every clip was true except one. The one showing her future… that was a fake."

Inuyasha froze in his spot as he stared into the dark depths of her cold brown eyes. He could see that she wasn't lying. _'So I never left Kagome? Or was it we never mated? Or maybe we did but I never left Kagome. Kikyo must have made it up knowing Kagome's weakness.' _Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist grinding his teeth together. He couldn't stand it. He looked up at Kikyo but froze, he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill Kikyo. He blinked a couple before times seeing Kikyo wanting to fight. "Kikyo…" he whispered to himself. HE looked back over to Kagome and back to Kikyo, they looked so much alike, yet they were nothing alike.

"Prepare yourself Inuyasha, we'll have a battle. We'll see who the stronger one is. If I win you will come to hell with me!"

That's not fair!" Shippou cried whipping his tears. "Inuyasha's only human now. He doesn't have any special powers like you!" He yelled fire burning in his eyes as he glared at Kikyo

Kikyo smirked, "I believe Inuyasha gets his 'powers back now'" She replied calmly as the sun began to rose behind her.

Inuyasha put a hand in front of his eyes as the sun's ray filled the land with light. He suddenly began to feel stronger. His claws, fangs and ears returned along with his demotic powers. His hair turned from black back to his silver colour, his amber eyes returning as well. He turned around to see Kagome lying on the ground fully transported as well. He turned back to Kikyo only to see a bright pink light coming towards him, "What?" He called taking out his swords sheath protecting him from the blast. Sadly, it didn't protect the hut from the blast.

Sango grabbed Shippou before the blast hit Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" She called as she closed her eyes protecting Shippou from the attack. She slowly opened her eyes as the wind died down. She looked up to see all of the huts walls were blown off along with the roof. She scanned the pile of rubble, "Kagome!" She yelled running to a large pile of the broken wooden sticks lifting each one up. Shippou ran over to help and they soon found Kagome's body, still lying motionless on the ground. Sango looked around once more finding Miroku, "Miroku! Miroku were are you?" She called scanning the area once again.

Inuyasha pushed all the wooden rubble off of him staring up at Kikyo. He growled slightly as he heard her cold laughter ring through his ears. He noticed now, that wasn't the same laughter as it was fifty years ago. It seems cold and evil. He didn't like it, but that didn't stop him, he still loved her.

Kikyo smirked slightly, "Inuyasha, will you fight me back?" She asked in a cold chilling voice. "Or will you loose in order to protect me?" She laughed a small laugh; "We'll see Inuyasha" She shot him a cold glare as she took a leaf and formed it into a bow and arrow. "I'll pin you again Inuyasha…" She began making her mark. "Then we'll embrace death together, something I've waited for for to long." She released her arrow as it glowed a bright pink colour as it soared through the air towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped back landing on his feet. He swung tetsusaiga in front of him prepared to defend himself. He couldn't kill Kikyo. _'I can't… not even to bring Kagome back.'_ He bowed his head thinking about it. He didn't understand it. How could he have feelings for both Kikyo and Kagome? His head jerked up sensing something coming towards him. He blocked it with tetsusaiga but was still sent flying back from the impact of the arrow. He turned to his sword noticing it shrunk, going back to its normal self. "Dame it, I forgot a purifying arrow deactivates tetsusaigas transformation." He cursed himself under his breath for forgetting about that little detail.

Miroku pushed himself up rushing towards Sango. "Are you alright?" He asked, being serious, witch didn't happen often.

Sango smiled slightly from Miroku's concern. "I'm alright, but Kikyo and Inuyasha are fighting." She looked at the two old lovers and sighed. "I don't think Inuyasha will be able to kill Kikyo to save Kagome."

Miroku sighed as well looking down at his miko friend's pale body. "It would ask to much of him. I mean, it would be like you killing Kohaku."

Sango flinched slightly. The thought of killing Kohaku hurt a bit. Then again she did try it once before. What was the point of reviving Kagome if Inuyasha was just going to kill himself to follow Kikyo? "Maybe it's best the way it is." A signal tear flew down her flushed cheeks.

Miroku nodded, "This was all part of Kikyo's plan." HE commented turning back to the battle between the miko and hanyou.

((Miko vs. Hanyou… that's what the story's called right… but sadly we got the wrong hanyou… I bet you can figure out who the hanyou in this story it…))

Sango placed a hand over Kagome's forehead. She slowly brought her hand down on Kagome's face stopping right on her lips. She froze turning to Miroku with a shocked face on.

Miroku stared at her, not quite understanding her. "What is it Sango?"

"S-S-She's still alive!" She yelled at Miroku turning back down to her hanyou friend. "It's not much, but she's still breathing!"

Miroku removed Sango's hand placing his own hand over her lips. "Your right" He thought back to when her soul was being sucked out. "It must have been Inuyasha"

Sango stared in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha ran to her, she must have heard Inuyasha or something and tried to fight back, keeping just a bit of her soul in her enabling her to live just a little longer."

Sango's eyes grew hearing Miroku's explanation. "It's a crazy theory, but you might be right." She turned to Inuyasha seeing him staring at Kagome. She knew with Inuyasha' keen hearing, he heard Kagome was still alive, just slightly. That's when something caught her eyes. She turned slightly seeing someone picking up something pink. "Miroku, look"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, after all of that, Kagome still held on to some life. _'Was it what I said?'_ He closed his eyes for a moment remembering what he whispered silently in her ear. _'Did she hear me?'_ His eyes shot open hearing Kikyo's booming voice.

"That's not true Monk! She's dead, gone. Even if you kill me, she can't get her soul back. The soul will travel to the realm of the dead!" She yelled with fire burning in her eyes.

Miroku looked from the bushes over to Kikyo smirking slightly. He knew now, it was Kikyo's end because of the person in the bushes. "Not entirely true. Kagome can still regain her soul if she still has some life in her, witch she does." He paused for a moment looked up to Kikyo, "Witch will happen now."

"What?" Kikyo yelled. That's when she noticed it. An arrow came flying towards her pricing her chest to a tree, same as Inuyasha. She dropped her bow and arrow opening her eyes slowly. "Inu…yasha" She whispered reaching a hand towards him. She smiled a small smile, "I'm sorry…" She trailed off. "We'll be together soon"

Inuyasha's eyes grew seeing Kikyo's body pinned to the tree. "What…" He questioned silently to himself. He watched in sadness as his love's body disincarnated into ash's blowing in the wind. "K-Kikyo" He whispered collapsing to his knees. He held himself up by his hands as he recalled the events that happened. As he did this, he didn't notice a soul traveling from the tree to Kagome's body. Her body moved slightly as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked up at her friends and smiled slightly. She kept that smile pasted on her face as she closed her eyes recalling the events that occurred. She looked over to Inuyasha crouched on the ground. She stood up, ignoring Sango and Miroku's concern for her and slowly walked over to Inuyasha. But that's when her worse nightmare came true.

"Why…" She heard Inuyasha say. "Why didn't I go in front of the arrow, Kikyo would still be alive."

She felt pain travel through her body. But somehow she didn't notice. From Kikyo's spell, she felt every signal pain of those memories. So this was really nothing. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was alive, yet Kikyo, his love, was dead. She bowed her head slightly as she turned around walking away.

Sango was about to race after her when Miroku stopped her. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "There's nothing you can do. Only Inuyasha can help her now."

Sango nodded, she was hoping for a happy ending. But for Inuyasha… it wasn't so happy. If she thought about the situation again she realized that not matter what they did, there would be at least one sad person. Shaking her head deciding not to think about it she twirled around looking into the bush's curious who had enough power to kill Kikyo, that's when she emerged, "Lady Keade?" She asked in shock, Kikyo's own sister killed her.

"I, it was me." Keade said with her hands behind her back along with the bow and some arrows. "I know my spiritual powers weren't as great as Kikyo's but using the jewel with the arrow made it powerful enough to kill her."

Sango's eyes widened, the way Keade was able to answer questions before she even asked them amazed her, "But why?" She asked, "Why would you kill your own sister?"

Keade turned to Inuyasha noticing him still on the ground. "My sister was not as she use to be." She paused walking up to the monk and demon slayer. "Her soul needed to be released. I knew, she was not my sister. She was someone molded from bones and clay with anger witch fueled her actions. My Kikyo would never result to stealing dead souls in order for her to live. No, my sister was a pure miko and that was not her." She sighed turning around. "well, I shall being going now. The villagers shall aid me in re-building my hut." With that said Keade walked off down the village path.

Inuyasha stayed there for a moment. He knew Kagome was up, he knew she walked off and he heard everything Keade said. _'Even if that's true, I still loved her. I changed, and so did she so what?'_ he yelled at himself standing up. He had to see Kagome; he couldn't delay it any longer. With his head down he walked down the same path Kagome walked not to long ago.

Inuyasha finally came to a clearing… where the God Tree stood. He looked down at the roots seeing Kagome sitting down with the knee clenched hard to her chest and her head down, hiding her face from him. "Kagome?" he whispered just load enough for her to hear. He watched Kagome as she jumped slightly. He noticed her body stiffened but she didn't life her head. She just kept her head down, like she was avoiding eye contact. "Kagome I…" Inuyasha thought for a moment. He didn't realize he didn't know what he was going to say. He looked down to the ground until he heard Kagome say something. "I'm sorry," He heard through the muffles of her sleeves. _'Is she crying?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't understand why she was saying sorry. "What?" He asked confused.

Kagome sniffed a bit, "I'm sorry." She repeated shifting her weight slightly without looking up. "I know you wanted Kikyo to live." She smiled slightly, "I know it was her who put the spell on me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry that she died, I'm sorry I lived instead of her."

Inuyasha shook his head, "What are you…" He trailed off remembering what he said. He was sad about Kikyo's death, but did he wish Kikyo lived instead of Kagome? No of chores not. Eh shook his head once more coming back to his senses, "What are you talking about Kagome?"

Kagome, finally getting the courage, lifted her head. Her hair stuck to her moist cheeks as she smiled, her fangs overlapping her bottom lip. "It's alright" She stood up and walked right next to him. Looking straight ahead she whispered, "When you told me how you felt, before my soul was sucked out of me, I tried to live, but I guess… you meant something else."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She heard him say that? Because he said that, she fought to stay alive, even if her life wasn't going to turn out right. He whipped around just as Kagome was about to leave and pulled her to his chest, forcing her into an embrace. "Kagome…" He said taking in her scent, "I…" He trailed off. How was he going to say it? He did feel that way about Kagome, but he felt the same way about Kikyo. _'Kikyo's the past'_ He said to himself as he sighed closing his eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry I upset you." He began as he stroked her jet black hair. "Kikyo was my first love. I won't lie to you, I still love her but I have to accept one thing." He took a deep breath pulling Kagome closer to him. "Kikyo's the past, and I need to move on." He smiled slightly, "I realized that now, although I can never feel the same about someone like I did for Kikyo, I can sure as hell be close." He sighed closing his eyes again, "What I'm trying to say is, although I love Kikyo, I… I love you to, Kagome." He felt her tense up once he finished his sentence. He smiled slightly releasing her. "I love you Kagome, and it's not because you look like Kikyo, or you're her reincarnation, I love you for you."

Kagome didn't know what to say. He said he loved her, for her, not for Kikyo. She looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. "Truly Inuyasha…" She asked trailing off. She didn't understand why he was so caring… loving… the opposite of what he usually was. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked looked down to the ground.

Inuyasha jumped slightly from the questions Kagome asked. Wasn't that what she wanted to hear? He expected an I love you to Inuyasha or something like that. Or was it maybe the fact that she didn't actually love him. He thought for a moment, "I'm sorry…" He replied not knowing anything else to say. "About your past." He tried to change the subject as quickly as he could. How was he supposed to answer why he was acting differently?

Kagome moved back slightly, "You…what…" Kagome didn't know how to ask him how he knew about her past. How heart breaking it was. She clenched the fabric staring it him with questionable eyes.

"In the spell," Inuyasha began, "We saw everything you saw."

"So is that why are being so… unlike you?" She asked. Was he pitting her? Did he really feel the way he clamed?

Inuyasha shook his head moving towards her, "No, no that's not it I just…" He trailed off thinking to himself. "When I'm around you, I feel… different." He answered in a small whisper. "You changed me so much Kagome, please don't leave."

Kagome shook her head in confusion, "leave?"

"Don't go back to your time when the jewel is complete, please"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He was begging her to stay, forever, with him. "I didn't want to Inuyasha." For the first time since their conversation started she moved toward him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never wanted to."

Inuyasha smiled bringing her as close to himself as he could. He pulled back away slightly at looked at her green eyes. ((She's a hanyou remember?)) He placed each hand on her cheeks slowly pulling her towards him. He closed his eyes placing his lips on her sweet lips.

Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. He pulled away only giving her a short and sweet kiss not wanting to rush her in anyway. Kagome blinked a couple of times a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She bit her lip looking up to him, "I…" She closed her eyes smiling building up her courage. She didn't understand what she was so scared for. He just told her the same thing not to long ago. "I... I love you to."

Inuyasha's smile grew as her hugged her, "I've waited so long for you to say that." He said after releasing her. He smiled down on her grabbing her hand and pulling her back to Kaede's house. "The others will be waiting."

She nodded walking side by side with Inuyasha back to the hut. She knew it was completely destroyed and decided to help, seeing as it was some what her fault. _'With hanyou powers, I'll be stronger and able to help.'_ "Inuyasha?" She asked looked up towards him. "Will you still train me to become a better fighter?"

Inuyasha looked down at her. He sighed pretending that he was forced to or something. "Fine if I must."

"Hey!"

He laughed slightly, "Of chores, though you're a pretty good fighter already." He said releasing her hand and wrapping it around her waist. She nodded smiling, "Of chores I am!" She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. She sighed in a happy way as she walked down the rocky path. It was quite and peaceful, that is, until she felt a hand on her butt. She jumped turning to Inuyasha and he laughed. "Turning into a Miroku now Inuyasha!" She asked in annoyance.

"You know it babe!"

"I'm not babe, I am Kagome."

"My name is Kagome KA-GO-ME" He said in a mocking tone from when they first met.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in frustration, "SIT!"

A/N: SEE? LONG CHAPTER! I promised a long chapter… and you got a long chapter… happy? Hope you are. And I did a happy ending JUST for all you fans out there. Man it took AGE'S to type this out. (Sigh) oh well, it was worth it. Hope you liked the ending. This story is not officially over! Sad I know, but that means I have more time for my NEW stories and my sequel for Reborn! Yay! I'm starting to type out the sequel now but if you can PLEASE send ANY idea's it would help a lot! Cause I know the main idea, but not the little details in-between. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter… Melissa didn't force me to update, that's why it took some time! BYE!

**PEACES…SMOCH...LOVE YEA!**

_**Rae-orri**_

(un-edited)


End file.
